No king without a Queen
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Mothra is the new girl at her school where she'll have to learn who's her friend and who's her enemy along wanting to know this strange young man named Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla/Mothra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter one: the motorcyclist and the new girl

The sound of a clock alarm filled Mothra's ears forcing the seventeen year old girl to rouse from her peaceful sleep "Mothra get up or your going to be late for your first day of school," the familiar voice of Mothra's older brother Battra called from just outside the girl's room rapping his knuckles on Mothra's bedroom door to wake her up.

Mothra could hear her brother walking down the hall towards his bedroom as she got out of her bed and stretched her arms over her head and large beautiful black, orange, yellow and white wings that were so large that they would drag on the floor as she walked "morning mommy morning daddy " the seventeen year old woman greeted a photo of a man and woman both of whom looked like Mothra and her brother Battra.

Mothra wished everyday that she could wake up and her parents would be there to greet her and tell her that they loved her like they had before they had been killed in a car accident four years earlier but she knew they wouldn't be there and that fact stabbed Mothra in the heart everyday "Mothra are you up yet?" Battra asked returning a minute later to make sure his little sister was up and getting ready for school.

"Yeah I'm up Battra stop pestering me" the seventeen year old woman ordered her big brother as she was picking out what pair of underwear she would wear.

"Hey don't get pissy with me I'm just making sure your not late for school" Battra shot back leaving again to continue getting ready for work.

Battra was more than four and a half years older than Mothra and became her guardian after the death of their parents which hadn't been easy for at the time eighteen year old Battra who had to care for his little sister while grieving the loss of his mom and dad "how can I be late school doesn't start for another two hours" Mothra snorted grabbing a clean towel from her closet and headed for her bedroom door.

Mothra opened her room's door coming face to face with her brother a slightly taller man with red and black hair and blood red eyes that would be intimidating at first but when a person got to know Battra they would find he was a kind man who was fiercely protective of his little sister "knowing you, you'll be lucky to get breakfast" Battra joked looking down at the platinum blonde woman who looked so much like their mother especially since Mothra had sky blue eyes and a similar facial structural as their late mother.

"I don't take that long you dick" Mothra bit out at Battra pushing him aside and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her with the tip of her toe.

Mothra turned on the shower making sure the water was at the heat she liked before she stripped out of her pajamas and panties then she got into the shower letting the hot water soak her platinum blonde hair and wings "I made you some eggs, bacon and toast so don't take too long" Battra shouted over the noise of the running water.

"Bite me" Mothra shouted at her brother as she grabbed her personal loofah making sure it was completely wet before pouring her personal body wash onto it making sure it was good and soapy before she started washing her attractive athletic body.

The only thing Mothra hated about herself was how long it took her to clean and dry her big ass wings even with her blow dryer it took the seventeen year old woman twenty minutes to get her beautiful wings completely dry "there's got to be an easier way to get this shit done faster" Mothra thought sourly after she had gotten out of the shower and was halfway done with drying her wings.

Mothra put on her bra and panties covering them with a towel before leaving the bathroom wanting to be modest "tik tok your running out of time Mothra" Battra teased his sister as she was exiting the bathroom and walking towards her bedroom.

"Piss off I have plenty of time" the platinum blonde haired teenager snapped at her big brother getting a little annoyed with how often Battra was reminding her that she only had so much time to get ready for school.

Mothra and Battra lived in a fairly large sized apartment that had three rooms, two of which were used as bedrooms while the last one was Battra's personal office and there was a good sized living room that had a large sofa that bent into an L shape and a flat screen tv with a coffee table between the tv and couch.

It took Mothra an hour to put on her makeup and get dressed now wearing a red backless shirt allowing her wings freedom of movement and she was also wearing blue jeans that hugged her rear end nicely, by the time she had walked into the kitchen Battra had already finished his breakfast and was reading the newspaper "what's with the frown sis?" Battra asked knowing that his sister wasn't thrilled that she had to go to a new school.

Mothra gave her brother an exasperated look as she picked up her fork and started eating her eggs and bacon "(sigh) look Moty I get that your not particularly pleased with the fact we had to leave Manhattan but we both know thIs job here is going to help pay for your college" Battra explained using the old nickname their father used to call Mothra when she was little.

"I doubt I can make any friends at this school and I don't have to worry about college for another freaking year and even if I did want to go I don't know what I would study" Mothra complained stabbing her eggs angrily as she stared venomously at Battra even though she knew her brother was only doing what was best for her by moving her across the country.

"Don't be so pessimistic Moty I'm sure there'll be plenty of people at this school who'll want to be your friend" Battra disagreed taking a drink from his cup of coffee as his sister continued eating.

Mothra didn't say anything for a short while instead she just shoved her eggs, bacon and toast into her mouth while looking down at her plate "maybe you're meet some cute guy at this school" Battra joked getting a light blush from his baby sister.

"It's my first day Battra I just want to get use to living in San Francisco and being the new girl" Mothra informed her brother who just cracked a big smile telling the young woman he was still going to tease her about finding a boyfriend.

"Stop looking at me like that there's no way I'm gonna meet anyone I'll be remotely interested in" the seventeen year old woman told her brother not interested in finding a boyfriend not until she was used to being in a new place.

You never know Moty I hear there are lots of cute boys in San Francisco" Battra joked wanting his little sister to meet someone who wouldn't care that she was a titan which was a human with super powers.

Mothra was the only one in their family that was a titan and that fact made the young girl feel alone and excluded from everyone else in the family and Battra knew his little sister wanted to cut off her wings but he would never let her do something that horrible to herself "I doubt it you don't know what it's like to be a freak to have these big stupid wings advertising the fact I'm a titan to everyone around us, no one will ever want to be with me" Mothra lashed out unexpectedly little tears forming in the corners of Mothra's sky blue eyes.

Battra stood up and walked over to his baby sister pulling the seventeen year old girl into a long comforting hug "you're not a freak Moty I don't ever want to hear you say such a thing ever again you got that?" Battra ordered his little sister not wanting her to put herself down ever again.

Mothra appreciated her brother's kind words but part of her still hated the fact she was the only titan in their family and that the only kind of person who wanted to be with her would be another titan but that wasn't what the seventeen year old woman wanted she wanted to date and marry someone normal and have normal children and a normal family "don't ever let anyone make you think you're a freak you got that Moty?" the red and black haired twenty one year old man told his sister knowing there were still people who discriminated against titans and he refused to let those bigots demean Mothra just because she was different.

The two siblings shared the hug for another couple seconds before Battra let his little sister out of the hug to allow the seventeen year old woman to go get her backpack "make sure you got everything 'cause I don't want to have to come back" Battra said repeating something they're father would tell them before they went somewhere.

One of the nice things about living in San Francisco rather then New York was that the bay city's traffic wasn't as bad as it had been in the big apple but there was still a lot of cars on the road "come on the light is fucking green you stupid fucking ass wipe!" Battra screamed at the car ahead of him hitting his horn as hard as he could.

"Fuck me and I thought the drivers in Manhattan were shitty at driving" the twenty one year old man growled yelling some more profanity at the car ahead of him.

"It's not they're driving that's the problem it's yours" Mothra barked at her brother holding tight to the grip that was over the door terrified Battra was going to cause a car accident and kill them.

"There's nothing wrong with my driving it's these assholes who don't know how to drive" Battra argued as he held down his horn and yelled some more.

Mothra sank into her seat her nails digging into the grip so hard that it was leaving deep indents in the leather "there's plenty wrong with your damn driving!" the young woman shouted at her brother glad that she only had to drive with Battra this one time after that she could fly to school although she would have to be careful not to go to high up.

As much as she hated having to leave all her friends back in Manhattan Mothra couldn't help but marvel over the beautiful scenery of San Francisco's bay with the Golden Gate Bridge and the island prison of Alcatraz standing proudly in the bay as they had done for over a hundred years "you gotta admit that's a much better view than the East river back home" Battra smiled having come to appreciate the beauty of San Francisco's bay area in the weeks they had been there.

"I mean it's not the Manhattan skyline but yeah it's a pretty site" Mothra agreed leaning on the armrest under the window and stared out at the bay.

As Mothra was looking out the window a large man on a blood red Harley Davison wearing what looked like a large terrifying looking very dark gray lizard with large dark gray spikes running down it's back and deep red orange eyes painted on his helmet and wearing a black leather jacket passed by the car and when he did Mothra felt a strange attraction to him "see something you like Moty?" Battra asked as he watched his little sister stare after the motorcyclist.

Mothra's face flushed a deep red and she quickly tore her sky blue eyes from the motorcyclist who stopped in front of them thanks to a stop light allowing Mothra to see that the motorcyclist had something written in some Asian language on the back of his black leather jacket "guy must be one of the Yakuza's enforcers" Battra said telling Mothra that a large number of the Japanese mob worked out of San Francisco.

"You shouldn't stereotype people I mean the guy might not even be Japanese" Mothra chastised her big brother using her translating app to see what the writing on the man's jacket meant picking Japanese just on the off chance while Battra argued that he wasn't stereotyping the motorcyclist.

"Gojira what the heck is that supposed to mean?" the young woman thought opening her web browser to find out what that strange name meant.

It took Mothra a few minutes to find out the meaning of Gojira finding that it was the name of an ancient sea creature from Odo Island that destroyed any ships that came near it's home and she also saw that their was another link to someone with the same name but Mothra didn't bother with the other link because it didn't seem that important "maybe it's his name or he's part of some gang called the Gojira, I have to admit that would be a cool gang name" Mothra said to herself closing her Internet app and started texting one of her friends back in Manhattan.

Mothra spent the rest of her car ride to her new school texting her friend back home wanting to know what she had missed in the time she had left Manhattan "you talking to Masami again?, tell her I said hello" Battra inquired knowing his little sister called and texted her best friend back in Manhattan pretty much every day.

"Sure Masami was asking me how you're new job was going, it's a good thing she isn't around anymore because now I can tell you Masami has had a crush on you since the eighth grade" Mothra replied seeing no reason why she couldn't out Masami to her brother.

Battra didn't even raise a single eyebrow clearly not surprised by the news that Masami had had a crush on him for the last three years "you really think I hadn't noticed the wishful looks Masami gave me whenever she came over" the red and black haired man stated wondering why Mothra's friend had liked him so much.

"Honestly I found it a little creepy that Masami had a crush on you despite the fact there was no way you'd ever go out with her" Mothra told her brother giving him a questioning stare which asked if he had been interested in Masami at any point.

"Why because Masami is your friend or because I'm your big brother?" Battra asked allowing a devious little smile form on his lips.

"Because it's freaking creepy I mean you've known Masami since we've been in diapers" Mothra shot back who just shrugged his shoulders before saying it wasn't that creepy because he wasn't that much older then Mothra and Masami.

Mothra scowled at Battra but didn't say anything cause she knew there was no point Masami lived across the country and the seventeen year old girl doubted they would see Masami before the school's next break started "so what did Masami do over the summer?" Battra inquired watching the motorcyclist with the lizard helmet turning right heading up a large hill and out of sight.

Mothra's new school was a very large four story building that was so long that it would of taken up several football fields "what do you think? It's a lot bigger than any of the schools you went to, back home" Battra said pulling into the school's parking lot so he could go into the school and meet his sister's principal, get her schedule and tour the school with Mothra.

Mothra couldn't believe how many kids went to this school there were too many to keep count of and from the looks of it there were a few people who were titans which made Mothra feel very relieved that she wasn't going to be the only titan at the school "looks like no one is gonna care that you have those wings" Battra smiled, glad to see that this school had plenty of other titans.

As Mothra and Battra were making their way to the school they saw the heavily muscled motorcyclist that was wearing the black leather jacket from earlier pull up into the parking lot and park a few feet away "maybe he's one of your teachers" Battra said to his little sister who was watching with great interest the motorcyclist take off his helmet, revealing a very serious looking Asian man that had long wild black hair with orange, yellow and red eyes.

The big man looked over at Mothra for a second but to the seventeen year old girl it felt like the two of them were standing alone in an endless void staring at one another for centuries "I think he likes you Moty" Battra teased causing his sister's whole face to turn a deep red and look away from the big man who grabbed a backpack out of a saddle bag that was on the back of his motorcycle and walk off towards the school with his helmet under one heavily muscled arm.

Mothra didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off the motorcyclist or why she couldn't get him out of her mind even while she was waiting to meet her new principal it was something about the look on his face and the sideways stare in the motorcyclist's red, orange and yellow eyes "hello Mr. Battra and Ms. Mothra I'm principal Behemoth it's nice to finally meet you" an elderly man with white hair and brown eyes, a long hooked nose and a pair of impressive tusks greeted the siblings walking over to the pair with the help of a cane.

"Hello Mr. Behemoth it's nice to meet you, I'm grateful you expected me to your school" Mothra replied to her new principal shaking the old man's hand without hurting him surprised to see that he was a titan as well.

"Of course Miss Mothra we're always glad to welcome new students here at Balboa High School and I must say you have very beautiful wings but I must let you know you can't fly anywhere on the school grounds it's for safety reasons" the principal commented complementing the young woman's wings which were wrapped around her like a cape before letting Mothra know she was forbidden from using any of her powers while on the school grounds.

Principal Behemoth led Battra and Mothra out of the main office leading them towards the cafeteria where several of the students greeted the elderly principal "this cafeteria has an indoor and outdoor area where you are free to eat, there are also vending machines where you can get sodas and candy over there and there's a couple vending machines outside as well" principal Behemoth told Mothra using his cane to point out things as he spoke about them.

As the principal was showing Mothra where the auditorium was the seventeen year old girl spotted the motorcyclist walking by talking with a short fat man with green hair, yellow eyes, a pointy nose and a large shell on his back that reminded Mothra of a turtle "Mr. Behemoth do you know who that man wearing a black leather jacket over there?" the young girl asked pointing to the motorcyclist who was now walking up some stairs.

Behemoth looked to where Mothra was looking just as the motorcyclist walked out of site "oh him that's Godzilla he may not look it but he's one of Balboa High's top students which shouldn't be a surprise given who Godzilla's father is" the school's principal answered with a look that asked why Mothra was interested in the young man.

"Who's Godzilla's dad?" Battra asked curious to know why Behemoth thought so highly of Godzilla's father.

"Godzilla's father is Dr. Serizawa the led biologist at Monarch that's in charge of studying us titans and the different abilities we have" Behemoth explained with a great amount of respect for Godzilla's dad and what he did.

Mothra recognized that name she had heard of Dr. Serizawa once while she was getting a physical when she was a pre teen and her wings were starting to develop and she had to see a doctor from Monarch instead of her regular doctor "I had no idea Dr. Serizawa had a son I always thought he never married because he was far too busy studying titans" Battra commented wondering what it must be like to grow up with someone who spent his day studying those with powers.

"I understand your confusion no one who didn't really know Dr. Serizawa knew he was married, unfortunately Mrs. Serizawa died ten years ago from cancer forcing Dr. Serizawa to raise their son alone" Behemoth remarked telling Battra and Mothra the only reason he knew about Dr. Serizawa's marriage was because he used to work at Monarch before he retired and became a principal.

"Why do so many titans listen to Godzilla?" Mothra asked wanting to know more about the man she knew nothing about but for some reason she was so attracted too.

"Godzilla is one of the most powerful titans to be born in the last sixty years he's basically a walking talking nuclear reactor with so much power inside himself that he could power an entire city for a whole week and because he has so much power Godzilla thinks his radiation is what killed his mother" the elderly man grimaced sad to think such a good hearted young man thought he killed one of his parents even if it had been an accident.

As Behemoth showed Mothra her new school the young girl couldn't take her mind off Godzilla not because he possibly killed his mother or the fact he was a titan but because she seemed to be the only person to notice the look of loneliness and sadness in the young man's red, orange and yellow eyes "this is your first class Mrs. Russell's chemistry class I can introduce you if you want" Behemoth said stopping in front of a room full of kids talking about their weekends with a fair looking middle aged woman with golden brown hair and blue eyes standing in front of the class.

Behemoth opened the classroom's door getting the attention of the whole class "hello principal Behemoth is there something I can help you with?" Mrs. Russell smiled before noticing the young woman behind her employer.

Mrs. Russell waved Mothra into her class and when she did everyone in the classroom stopped talking and just stared at the new girl with the beautiful black, orange, yellow and white wings wrapped around her like a cape "dude check out her wings" someone said earning murmurs from some of the other students near that person.

Battra and principal Behemoth said goodbye to Mothra allowing the young woman to introduce herself to her new classmates "hello I'm Mothra I'm originally from Manhattan, New York" the seventeen year old girl smiled looking around the classroom to see who was in the class with her surprised to see Godzilla sitting on the far side of the classroom next to the window.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Megalon" Mrs. Russell told Mothra pointing to a tall skinny young man with a black mohawk, large bug like yellow eyes, a flat face and two antennas poking out of his forehead.

Mothra did as she was told walking between the other students to her desk near the middle of the classroom making sure her wings didn't bump into anyone

As Mrs. Russell started teaching her class Mothra got her notebook, pencil and science book out of her backpack opening the school book to the page Mrs. Russell told the class to open it too "as you can see here the human heart has two main chambers along with four valves all of which work like the engine of a car and if it stops for too long the brain will stop working properly which will lead to a person's death, does anyone have any questions?" the golden brown haired woman told her class as she pointed out the different parts of the human heart and how it pumps blood throughout the body.

A few people raised their hand wanting to ask one question or another on how the heart kept them alive "so if a heart is like a car's engine wouldn't that make someone like Godzilla's heart a nuclear plant given how much radiation he can fire off with his atomic breath?, and if that's the case are we safe with him around us?" a golden blonde haired girl with ice blue eyes and a cold uncaring face asked without waiting to be picked with a tone in her voice that was totally and complete hatred for Godzilla.

"Your only saying that cause Godzilla dumped you Ichi" the green haired boy who's name turned out to be Gamera shot back coming to the defense of his friend.

When Gamera mention the fact Godzilla had dumped her Ichi stood up and her golden blonde haired lit up glowing like it had been hit by lightning and her eyes turned from ice blue to bright yellow "cut it out Ichi you aren't scaring anyone" Godzilla ordered his black hair and red, orange and yellow eyes beginning to glow an electric blue and he spoke in such a commanding voice that Ichi's hair and eyes went back to their normal colors immediately.

"あなたは私の王が望むように (as you wish my king)" Ichi replied in a language Mothra didn't understand before bowing her head and sat back in her chair to the relief of Mrs. Russell and the rest of the class.

Mothra looked over at Godzilla who seemed to have gone back to his work acting as if nothing had happened which made the young woman wonder why Ichi seemed to only respect Godzilla backing down only when he told her too "thank you for the helping hand Godzilla, Miss Ichi how many times do you have to be told you're not allowed to use your powers when your on school grounds go to the office I will not have you threaten other students!" Mrs. Russell said first thanking Godzilla for his help before getting after Ichi who scowled at the teacher then she got up and walked out of the classroom her head held high and proudly.

Mothra heard two voices whispering something behind her causing the young woman to turn her head seeing two teenage boys who looked just like Ichi speaking together in low voices "Ni, San quit talking in my class or your join you're sister in the office" Mrs. Russell ordered the two brothers who sat up straight but didn't look happy that they were told what to do at the same time they gave Godzilla a dirty look as well, Mothra would later find out from one of her new classmates the the girl who went to the office and the two brothers were all siblings known as the Ghidorah triplets.

The rest of the class was uneventful which Mothra guess was a relief to Mrs. Russell who had enough problems with teaching normal teenagers but having super powered ones threatening to destroy her class would probably drive any sane person completely mad "I'm sorry Mothra classes don't normally have anything that bad happen" the golden brown haired teacher apologized as her newest student was putting her things away.

"It's okay Mrs. Russell I'm just glad Godzilla was here to make sure things didn't get out of hand" Mothra smiled noticing that the young man she was talking about was putting away his book, notebook and other things.

Mrs. Russell looked over at Godzilla who gave her a nod before leaving the classroom "I am too for some reason all the other titans in the school seem to listen to Godzilla like he has some kind of power over them" the teacher remarked waving goodbye to some of her students as they left.

As Mothra was walking to her next class she couldn't help but think back to how Mrs. Russell told her that the other titan at the school seemed to listen to Godzilla when he told them to do something and this made the young woman wonder why that was, was it because his father was a leading member at Monarch or because he was the strongest of the titans at the school?, whatever the reason Mothra couldn't help but feel like all his bravado was away for him to hide the fact he was lonely and sad which Mothra understood she felt the same way ever since her parent's death "hey you're the new girl right?" a tall lanky young man with long lava red hair, red eyes and a bird like face said stepping in front of Mothra blocking her way.

"I am if you don't mind I need to get to class" Mothra replied not liking how this bird face jerk was looking cravingly at her like she was his next meal.

"Don't worry about being late for class I'm sure the teacher won't care, I'm Rodan" the young man scoffed stepping a little closer to Mothra who took a step back.

"Good for you now please move I have to get to class" Mothra frowned putting a sharp demand in her voice as she tried to pass Rodan who blocked her way again a sleazy smile on his face.

Mothra scowled at Rodan ordering the young man to get out of the way but Rodan refused to move and this made the young woman a bit annoyed "ah come on bebé (baby) I just want to get to know you a little more" Rodan sneered stepping around Mothra and cornered the young woman against the lockers.

Mothra couldn't believe the gall this complete stranger had thinking he could act like a lecherous pervert towards someone he just met "get out of my way or I'll make you move" the seventeen year old woman threatened bringing her knee back so she could knee Rodan in his balls.

"I don't think so I want to get to know you better so I'm not going anywhere" Rodan grinned bending down to force Mothra to kiss him only to be picked up by the collar of his shirt and tossed aside by Godzilla who looked pretty pissed that Rodan was trying to force himself on Mothra.

"Why is it I always have to pull you off a girl who doesn't want to make out with you you pecker face prick" Godzilla growled now putting himself between Mothra and Rodan who was picking himself up off the floor.

When Rodan got to his feet he made his hands into fists as he glowered at Godzilla who was twice as tall and three times as packed with muscled then Rodan was "why don't you mind your own business and fuck off" the bird faced teenage boy snapped wanting to fight Godzilla but clearly knew he didn't have a chance against the bigger man.

"Why don't you leave Mothra alone and I won't have to turn you into a rotisserie chicken" Godzilla ordered his black hair once again turning electric blue which caused Rodan's face to lose all it's color and made him run off.

"Are you okay Mothra?" Godzilla inquired once he was sure that Rodan was really gone and wasn't just lurking around the corner waiting for him to leave leaving Mothra alone again.

"Um uh yeah I'm I'm fine thank you for helping me Godzilla I wasn't sure what that creep was going to do if you hadn't shown up and saved me" Mothra whimpered finding that she was more scared than she had thought.

Godzilla turned to face Mothra and to the young woman's surprise the big man had a small smile on his lips and this sent a strong blush across the seventeen year old woman's cheeks "that's good I was worried I'd have to hunt Rodan down and roast his ass" Godzilla smiled pretending he hadn't noticed the blush on Mothra's face.

"You don't need to go that far just for me I mean you barely know me" the seventeen year old woman blushed her ice blue eyes looked up into Godzilla's red, orange and yellow eyes which still had that hint of sadness and loneliness but also a little happiness too.

"It shouldn't matter that I don't know you you were in trouble and needed help I couldn't just stand by and do nothing" Godzilla argued offering to walk Mothra to her next class to make sure Rodan didn't bother her again.

Mothra accepted Godzilla's offer not just because she was afraid Rodan would show up again but because she wanted to get to know this strange but stoic man "so what brought you here from Manhattan?" Godzilla asked awkwardly clearly wanting to spark up a conversation as they walked to Mothra's next class.

"My big brother's job he's a data analyst for a company called Black Gate data farm who just moved they're office from Manhattan to here" Mothra replied her lips pressing into a thin line as she thought about all her friends she left behind.

"What about your parents what do they do?" Godzilla asked seeing as a look of sadness fell over the face of the beautiful girl next to him.

"They're dead they were killed in a car accident four years ago" Mothra explained to Godzilla her shoulders and wing sagging as she told this complete stranger that she had no mom or dad.

"I'm sorry about your parents I know what it's like to lose someone close to you I lost my mother back when I was a kid" Godzilla frowned giving Mothra a weak smile and his condolences.

Mothra could see that Godzilla's sadness and loneliness on full display it was the same look she and Battra had when they had lost their own parents "I'm sorry to hear that I know how hard it is to grow up without a mother" Mothra said wanting to comfort Godzilla but she wasn't sure if Godzilla would accept her sympathy.

Godzilla remained silent his red, orange and yellow eyes staring ahead "but at least you had your father who you must have been very close too" the seventeen year old woman continued going on to say that after the death of her parents she and her brother had become close because they were the only family they had.

"Not at first after my mom's death my old man buried himself in his work but after I…got in trouble with the police for fighting with my powers he took a greater interest in my well being not wanting me to fall in with the wrong crowd and end up in one Monarch's the supermax prisons built to house titans" Godzilla replied glad that his dad dropped everything to make sure he didn't end up in a Monarch prisons.

Mothra had heard about the prisons Monarch had created to hold the most dangerous titans on the planet, she didn't know much about the prisons or where they were even located but Mothra heard rumors that they were somewhere in the middle of nowhere on some oil rigs surrounded by a huge navy fleet and would be destroyed if the prisoners ever tried took it over "that's a place you don't belong" Mothra smiled a little her cheeks glowing red again.

Godzilla raised a single eyebrow interested in why Mothra thinks he doesn't belong in Monarch's titan prisons "uh thanks I appreciate that" the big man replied having no idea that someone had been watching him and Mothra since Godzilla had scared Rodan off.

"I know why you're stalking Godzilla but why is he with that new girl?" San asked his only sister who was glowering at Mothra's back.

"God San why do you have to be so stupid?, I want to make sure that little skank isn't trying to steal my boyfriend" Ichi snapped venomously at her youngest brother who was the dimmest of the three siblings.

San was about to correct his sister when he got an elbow in the side by Ni who told him if he wanted to live he'd keep the fact Godzilla dumped Ichi to himself "that little bitch" Ichi growled angrily when she saw Godzilla smiling at something Mothra had said to him.

"Why you so mad he's just smiling?, he's probably just being nice to Mothra" San commented getting a death glare from Ichi who's golden blonde haired started glowing again.

"San you really should shut it before Ichi murders you" Ni warned his little brother wanting to save the moron from they're big sister wrath.

But the warning came too late for San who found himself lying on his back while Ni did all he could to hold back his laughter feeling sorry for his little brother.

When Ichi turned her attention back to watching Godzilla and Mothra she found the two had disappeared up the stairs that lead to the third and forth floor "god damn it thanks a lot you stupid fucking assholes now I'll never find them before the bell rings" Ichi yelled at her brothers rounding on them and slapping them both across the cheeks.

"I'm starting to understand why Godzilla broke up with you" Ni said ducking his head just in time to dodge another slap from his sister only to get back handed by Ichi's other hand sending the young man to the floor.

"If you ever say anything like that again I'll fry you!" Ichi bellowed lighting coming off of her glowing golden blonde hair.

As Ni was getting off the floor Ichi was coming up with a plan wanting to speak to Mothra to see if the new girl was interested in her Godzilla and if she was Ichi wanted to get rid of her by any means necessary "no one will come between me and my Godzilla if they try I'll kill them" the young woman thought heading to her own class while thinking of how and when she would speak to Mothra.

Later that day

Mothra was walking out of her last class for the day planning to fly home when she noticed the girl named Ichi seeming to be looking for someone with her brothers standing nearby "ah Mothra good I was hoping to run into you I wanted to apologize for my awful outburst earlier I didn't want you to think badly of me on your first day here I'm still a little touchy about my breakup with Godzilla" the golden blonde haired young woman smiled acting as nice as she could wanting Mothra to put her guard down.

"I totally get it I've been irritable too after a big breakup, how long were you and Godzilla together?" Mothra replied now walking side by side with Ichi who still had a smile Mothra didn't fully trust.

"we started dating just after we started our sophomore year so you can understand why I was so upset when Gamera made fun of the fact Godzilla dumped me" Ichi remarked doing all she could to hold back the storm of unbridled rage growing inside her.

Mothra could see why Godzilla would of wanted to be with Ichi she was quite beautiful and seemed to be very intelligent but Mothra could also see that the other woman was short tempered and would lash out whenever she was crossed only stopping when Godzilla told her to stop "wow that's a long time I can understand why you got mad at Gamera " Mothra commented making sure her wings didn't get in anyone's way.

"Gamera never really liked me cause I use to bully him when we were kids" Ichi explained putting on the best look of shame she can to show she was sorry for what she had done.

Mothra couldn't tell if Ichi was lying to her about why Anguirus didn't seem to like her whatever the reason was Mothra was sure Anguirus had his reasons "so I take it you've known Godzilla and Gamera for a long time" Mothra remarked noticing that several students were moving out of the way for her, Ichi and the other Ghidorah siblings.

"We grew up together our father used to work close with Godzilla's father Dr. Serizawa at Monarch before he retired" Ichi told Mothra very proud of her dad's work with the multi government organization.

"So your guys dad was a biologist at Monarch?, what does he do now?" Mothra inquired wanting to know what Ichi, Ni and San's father did now that he no longer worked at Monarch.

"He's an important environmentalist going around the world protecting endangered wildlife and rainforests, he told me everyday when I was little that if we didn't stop the degradation of our planet now it won't be here for the next generation and he's right like always" Ichi answered looking back at her brothers from the corner of her eye to make sure they agreed with her which they did.

"He must get to go to some very beautiful places although I have a feeling those places are very dangerous not just because of the wildlife" Mothra stated only guessing the kind of danger the Ghidorah triplets's father went through when he went somewhere to protect a forest or animal.

"Don't worry our father can take care of himself he use to be in British special forces before he joined Monarch" Ichi told Mothra telling the new girl that her father fought in several theaters of combat before joining Monarch where he did security work for the organization.

"What about your mom what does she do?" Mothra asked a little surprised to see a flash of rage crossover all three of the Ghidorah triplets's faces.

"Yeah we don't talk about our mom it's kind of a touchy subject" Ni growled through his teeth doing his best not to lose control of his powers in his fit of rage.

Mothra apologized not wanting to anger Ichi, Ni and San on her first day and figured whatever happened between them and they're mother was their own business "it's fine Mothra you had no idea our mother was a lying cheating whore who abandoned her husband and children for another man" Ichi commented digging her nails into the palms of her hands hard enough that it drew a tiny bit of blood.

"Hey sis you're making yourself bleed" Ni warned his only sister who released her fists and looked at her palms to see that her brother was right.

"Thank you Ni guess I let my anger get the better of me…anyways Mothra I saw Godzilla walking with you between first and second period and I was wondering what you thought of him?" Ichi remarked thanking her brother before finding out why Mothra was with Godzilla earlier that day and what her thoughts were of him.

"He's a nice man despite the fact he looks like a scary guy and he was only walking me to class to make sure this bird face prick named Rodan didn't corner me again" Mothra explained seeing by the look on Ichi's face she despised Rodan a lot more than anyone else at the school.

"I know Rodan he's a sleazy piece of shit who doesn't deserve to be called a titan" Ichi spat telling Mothra that she should do all she could to avoid Rodan.

"Why does the school let Rodan go here when he's clearly a sexual predator?" Mothra complained finding out that the only reason Rodan hadn't been kicked out was because Rodan's father covered for him paying and scared people off to keep Rodan out of jail.

"Rodan's dad is suspected of being one of the biggest drug distributors in the San Francisco bay area but nothing ever sticks cause the witnesses either say they can't remember or they up and disappear never to be seen again" San tells Mothra who started to understand why Rodan acted like he could get away with anything.

For the first time Ni and San were surprised to see that Ichi didn't get after the youngest sibling of the Ghidorah triplets for speaking out of turn "my little brother is right there's been an ongoing investigation by the San Francisco police and the FBI trying to connect Rodan's father to something illegal but they found nothing so far" Ichi remarked wishing she could do something about Rodan and his rotten father.

As Mothra and the Ghidorah triplets exited the school Mothra spotted Godzilla and Gamera walking towards the parking lot where Godzilla parked his motorcycle "Ichi do you know why Godzilla has the word Gojira written on the back of his jacket?" Mothra asked the only person who might know why Godzilla had that strange name printed on his jacket.

"I don't know but I can tell you that Gojira is the Japanese version of Godzilla's name and has several different meanings" Ichi answered her ice blue eyes following her ex boyfriend.

Mothra cocked her head to one side as she thought about what she had learned about Godzilla's name earlier that day on her way to school "I read that it was a legendary sea creature from Odo island which is off the coast of Japan" the seventeen year old woman told Ichi who found that information interesting.

Ichi walked with Mothra off school grounds and watched as the young woman opened her moth like wings and took off into the air getting the attention of some of the other students and some passerby's who pointed in amazement "what are you thinking Ichi?" Ni asked standing next to his sister and watched Mothra flying away.

"I'm going to watch Mothra for now and see how she acts whenever she's around Godzilla and if she tries to hook up with him I'll ruin her" Ichi said flatly her ice blue eyes calculating her next move to get rid of her possible rival.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

No king without a queen

Godzilla/Mothra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter two:settling in

In the almost three months Mothra had been going to Balboa High School she had gotten to know a few people some of which were titans and the young woman made a couple friends but the one person she seemed to be most interested in was Godzilla and Mothra still couldn't understand why "I know that look you got it bad for someone, who is it?, and please tell me he's someone cute" Magita who was one of Mothra's first friends said as they were studying together for a test in history class.

Mothra's cheeks reddened and her sky blue eyes went from the caramel skinned black girl sitting across from her to the history book on her desk "it goes without saying that he's cute at least I and one other person think he is" Mothra replied in such a low tone Magita had to lean over so she could hear what Mothra was saying.

Magita had short silver horns protruding from her short black hair and she had reddish yellow eyes which made her look like a Sith Lord and a short nose "come on Mothra you can tell me, who is it?" Magita pleaded wanting to know who her friend had a crush on.

"Why does it matter Magita he probably could have any girl he wants why would he pick someone like me?" Mothra grimaced lying her chin on the table and pouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mothra you're the new cute girl in the school and you got those beautiful wings any guy would be lucky to get to date you, you need to have a little more confidence in yourself" Magita told her friend who gave her a little smile but the young black woman knew there was something Mothra wasn't telling her so Magita asked what it was.

Mothra didn't say anything for a couple minutes but Magita didn't ask her question again she would wait till her friend was ready to tell Magita what was bothering her "I don't want to date another titan but the guy I'm talking about is a titan" Mothra finally said as she was fidgeting in her chair irritated by her indecision.

"So the guy you like is a titan?, why is that a problem?" Magita stated wanting to know why her friend didn't want to be with another titan.

"Cause all I want is to have a normal life and family but I can't have that life if I get with another freaking titan!" Mothra complained looking around the history class to see a few of her classmates who were couples talking together about they're next date.

Magita looked around at the same couples Mothra was but she didn't seem to care for how happy they were she only wanted to know who her friend had the hots for "exactly which titan are you crushing on so badly" Magita asked turning her attention back to Mothra.

"I'm not crushing on Godzilla I barely know anything about him" Mothra argued slapping her hands over her mouth when she realized she had told Magita who she liked.

Magita's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened with complete surprise "girl I know Godzilla is the finest piece of ass in the school but unless you want Ichi to murder you that boy is totally off limits"the caramel skinned black woman warned Mothra having seen the oldest of the Ghidorah triplets try to socially destroy every girl that went after Godzilla but she was normally stopped by her brother Ni.

"I'm not scared of Ichi Godzilla isn't her boyfriend anymore" Mothra bit out indignantly refusing to let Ichi stop her from wanting to date Godzilla.

"Hahahaha damn girl look who grew a pair good luck" Magita laughed hoping Mothra didn't have any trouble with Ichi when she asked Godzilla out on a date.

Seeing an opportunity to get more information about Godzilla Mothra asked Magita what she knew about him and what kind of hobbies he liked "I know he doesn't come to school sometimes cause he works with Monarch to deal with rogue titans all over the world and he barely ever comes back hurt I mean the man is a beast, why do you think some people on the Internet call Godzilla the king of the titans" Magita told Mothra pulling out her phone making sure their history teacher didn't see her and showed Mothra a video which was shot by Monarch drones of Godzilla fighting a titan duo who called themselves the Mutos in a town just outside Las Vegas, Nevada.

The video was incredible there was Godzilla a little beat up he was surrounded by a small town in complete ruin, all it's buildings and cars had either been completely destroyed or were on fire while the city burned Godzilla was picking up a badly injured short skinny steel gray colored man with long white hair, large red eyes and wings that were in place of his arms and threw him into a building that was still standing knocking it over with a painful looking impact "you're next you bitch!" Godzilla yelled at a woman who was named Femuto and she was as tall as Godzilla her thigh long snow white hair blowing in the wind and her dark red eyes were in narrow slits.

Femuto charged at Godzilla who's hair glowed electric blue and fired a powerful blue beam out of his mouth sending the snow white haired woman flying backwards into a semi truck's trailer with ease "holy shit" Mothra thought feeling her panties becoming moist at the site of Godzilla's incredible power and at how easily he could put anyone who fought him down.

"See I told you so Godzilla is the most powerful titan" Magita smiled seeing the look of desire in Mothra's sky blue eyes.

On the video what looked like a large tire came flying at Godzilla hitting him in the face and causing the big man to take a step backwards "I'm gonna kill you for that!" Godzilla bellowed in rage firing another more powerful atomic beam which blew up the semi truck destroying everything around it and causing even more property damage.

Godzilla stood there for a while waiting to see if all his enemies had been defeated when out of nowhere the Muto man who's name turned out to be Hokmuto came up behind Godzilla hitting him in the head with a steel beam that only anger the big man "where do you get the balls?" Godzilla growled grabbing the other man by one of his wings and snapped it like a twig before throwing Hokmuto back into another building.

Hokmuto let out a horrid scream of pain before falling silent telling Godzilla that his male opponent was either unconscious or to badly injured to keep fighting "you still alive cause you're boy toy is gone and now it's just the two of us" Godzilla called out confident he could beat Femuto now that she didn't have any backup.

Femuto emerge from the flaming remains of the semi truck her white jumpsuit was torn in several places and some of her snow white hair had been singed and burned "cocky little fucker aren't you?, it's to bad you won't smart enough to leave when you had the chance cause now I'm gonna rip out you're heart and show it to you" Femuto spat showing Godzilla her wicked claws which looked like they could mutilate any normal man.

"Hahaha big talk from what's essentially a fuck ugly albino cockroach who doesn't know when it's time to call it quits" Godzilla scoffed purposely antagonizing Femuto so she was to angry to think or fight straight.

Godzilla's plan worked perfectly Femuto came at him in a rage to blinded by her anger to realize she was falling right into Godzilla's trap who jumped out of the way at the last second and plowed Femuto into the pavement with a very powerful ax kick " your done stay down or else" Godzilla warned Femuto his black hair glowing electric blue again to let the rogue titan know he would blast her point blank with his atomic ray which would kill her.

From what Mothra could tell from the drone Femuto was so badly injured that her spine might be fractured and she and Hokmuto needed immediate medical care or they were both going to die from they're injuries "I…I surrender you win please don't kill me" Femuto whimpered in pain looking up pleadingly at Godzilla who let out a loud primal roar of victory as Monarch personnel with restraints that could hold a titan rushed Femuto and cuffed her and her partner before they were treated by EMTs.

Mothra had never been so turned on in her entire life and she was grateful that she had decided to wear pants that day instead of a skirt cause her panties were completely soaked through from watching Godzilla show off his unprecedented power "where can I watch these videos?" Mothra asked wondering how many more battles Godzilla had had since the one with the Mutos cause she wanted to watch them when she got home.

"God damn girl you are fucking parched you want me to get you some water?" Magita joked laughing at how red Mothra's face was at her implication.

Luckily none of the other students around them seemed to care about Magita's sudden out burst cause they were all to busy studying except for the teacher who ordered Magita to stop watching cat videos on her phone and get back to studying for her test "yes ma'am" Magita giggled glad that the teacher hadn't heard why she was laughing.

Mothra had never been this embarrassed her entire life cause now Magita knew she had a crush on Godzilla not just that Magita had leverage over the seventeen year old woman "calm down Mothra your not the first girl in this school to get turned on by Godzilla" Magita smiled patting her friend on the back to reinsure her she didn't need to feel embarrassed.

Mothra just stared at her history book wishing she could go home and bury herself under her blanket till she died "do you have to say it like that?" Mothra frowned her face so red it was starting to look like a ripe tomato.

The only good thing about this moment was that Godzilla wasn't in history class with Mothra who probably wouldn't survive that kind of embarrassment "your making it sound so dirty" the seventeen year old woman continued looking up at Magita who started laughing again.

Magita leaned over to Mothra so that no one else would hear her and spoke in a low voice "no it isn't you just have a dirty mind" Magita argued laughing at the look of indignation Mothra's face.

"No I don't you dumb bitch!" Mothra argued back making sure she wasn't to loud cause she didn't want anyone else to hear her angry conversation with Magita.

Magita didn't get angry at being called a dumb bitch instead she started asking Mothra about her dating history back in Manhattan which made the seventeen year old woman ask Magita why she wanted to know about who she had use to date and when Magritte told Mothra that it would help her figure out how they would get Godzilla interested in Mothra the seventeen year old woman acquiesced "I actually only dated a few guys but they didn't last that long cause some of them were jerks and others's parents didn't want them dating a titan" Mothra answered giving Magita some details about her ex boyfriends.

Magita analyzed all the information Mothra had given her using it to figure out how they would get Godzilla interested in Mothra but Magita kept warning her friend that Ichi was a dangerous person specially with her brothers by her side and they would try to destroy Mothra if she started dating Godzilla "wouldn't Ichi back off if Godzilla ordered her too?, I mean he's the only person in the school she listens too" Mothra remarked figuring Ichi would leave her alone if Godzilla told her too.

"She will at first but eventually Ichi will start planning a way to get Godzilla to break up with you and ruin your reputation at school, Ichi's a fucking cunt who doesn't know when she's been dumped" Magita warned Mothra not wanting her to get screwed over cause of Ichi's obsessive need to be the only woman in Godzilla's life.

"Don't worry I'll take the proper precautions like warn Godzilla that Ichi will do whatever she can to break us up and that she's a crazy bitch" Mothra replied pretty sure if she told Godzilla that Ichi would do whatever she could to break them up he would probably listen.

"Don't get ahead of yourself first you got to go on a date with Godzilla before you warn him that Ichi is the live version of a yandere" Magita said not needing to explain what a yandere was to Mothra cause she had seen the anime Future Diary series and the game Yandere simulator.

"And how am I going to do that?, Godzilla has no reason to ask me out" Mothra replied pretty sure she wasn't even on Godzilla's social radar.

"Don't worry about it I'll come up with a plan just give me a little time" Magita smiled promising Mothra she would come up with something.

After history class was Mothra and Magita's lunch period and the two young women were walking to the cafeteria when they spotted Godzilla and Gamera ahead of them talking and joking "hey Magita what's the story with those two?, they always seem to be hanging out together" Mothra asked as she watched the two young men heading down the stairs to the first floor.

"Their dads work together at Monarch Godzilla and Gamera have known each other since they were babies and sometimes when there are more then three titans Monarch sends both Godzilla and Gamera to deal with them although that rarely happens but it's still fucking awesome to watch" Magita explained telling Mothra that even though Gamera didn't look like much of a fighter he was a powerful titan only surpassed by Godzilla and the Ghidorah triplets when they fought together.

Mothra found it hard to believe that Gamera was almost as powerful as Godzilla then again she knew better then to judge a book by it's cover "if you don't believe me I can show you the time Godzilla and Gamera fought a group of titans called the Biollante gang in Tokyo, Japan a few years ago it was a really cool fight" Magita commented smiling maliciously cause she knew watching Godzilla fight turned Mothra on.

Too Mothra's amazement she and Magita somehow ended up behind Godzilla and Gamera in the lunch line "oh god" Mothra thought with dread her cheeks becoming a light red.

"Oh hey guys how's it going?" Magita greeted the two young men in front of her and Mothra getting Godzilla and Gamera's attention to Mothra's horror.

Gamera greeted the two women behind him asking Mothra how she was adjusting to Balboa High School while Godzilla remained stoically silent but he had a friendly smile on his face which made Mothra's heart speed up a tiny bit and made the seventeen year old woman's cheeks warm up just enough that her blush was noticeable "I'm adjusting just fine thanks for asking Gamera" Mothra replied quicker then she would normally reply making it obvious something was bothering her.

"You doing ok Mothra you're face is awfully red" Gamera inquired having noticed the redness in the young woman's face.

"Oh yeah she's fine it's that damn cold that's been going around it's a real son of a bitch" Magita lied quickly covering for her friend but confusing Gamera who had no idea there was any kind of cold going around.

"If your sick you should go home you got to take better care of yourself" Godzilla spoke up his smile growing just a little which made Mothra's heart do a flip in her chest.

While they were waiting in line Gamera and Magita talked about their classes and their after school clubs while Godzilla and Mothra remained unusually silent but the big man did smile at Mothra once in a while and this made the young woman so happy "girl you are in Godzilla definitely likes you" Magita told Mothra once Magita was sure that Godzilla and Gamera were out of ear shot and were heading to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Come on he was just being nice" Mothra argued unable to get rid of the huge smile that was on her face.

Magita laughed mockingly arguing with her friend that Godzilla hadn't just been nice he was letting Mothra know he liked her he just didn't think asking Mothra out in the middle of the lunch line would be the right time "all you got to do is play the waiting game and Godzilla will be taking you out on a date on that sweet ass motorcycle of his" Magita went on finding an empty table and sat at it with Mothra who's smile just got bigger.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria

Godzilla and Gamera were sitting at their usual lunch table but for some reason Godzilla wasn't really eating he had something bothering him and he was pretty sure he knew what it was "what's wrong with you?" Gamera asked with a mouth full of mash potatoes in his mouth wondering why his best friend wasn't eating.

Godzilla just sighed scooping some potatoes on to his fork and put it in his mouth and chewed it for a short while contemplating his thoughts "come on man I always know when something is bothering you and you know it so just tell me" the short fat young man continued wanting to help his best friend with his problem.

"It's that new girl Mothra I don't know why but there's just something about her that I can't get out of my head" Godzilla finally answered after he spent a few minutes eating and thinking.

Gamera couldn't help but lift a eyebrow in interest wanting to know why his best friend couldn't get the new girl out of his head "really have you found that special someone big guy?" Gamera asked wanting to know what was going on in Godzilla's mind.

Gamera had the only person besides Godzilla's father to make the big man blush and when he did Gamera just started laughing "fuck off" Godzilla growled giving his best friend the middle finger.

"Mr. Godzilla I'm not seeing you making a vulgar hand gesture am I?" the voice of principal Behemoth asked behind Godzilla who jumped in his chair out of surprise.

Godzilla tried to think of a believable lie but in the few seconds he had nothing came to mind and he knew he would have to tell Mr. Behemoth the truth "yes sir sorry sir Gamera was really pissing me off with a really stupid joke about me and Mothra" Godzilla apologized hoping he would just get a warning or a day of detention from the principal.

Mr. Behemoth looked down at Godzilla with an amused look probably remembering back to when he was Godzilla's age and his friends would make jokes about him and girls in their school "exactly what kind of joke did Mr. Gamera make about you and Ms. Mothra?" Behemoth asked turning his gaze to the other young man sitting at the table.

"I joked that Godzilla like Mothra cause he couldn't take his mind off her?" Gamera told the school's principal who just kept smiling.

Too Godzilla and Gamera's confusion principal Behemoth just smiled at them before walking off making the two young men only guess as to what the old man was up too "if I didn't know better I'd start thinking Behemoth is starting to show signs of Alzheimer" Gamera said when he was sure the school's principal couldn't hear him.

"I seriously doubt someone as brilliant as Behemoth would get Alzheimer, active minds like Behemoth and my dad are less likely to get degenerative mental diseases" Godzilla disagreed refusing to believe that men like his father and Behemoth could get that kind of horrible disease.

"Then why did he just wonder off?...you don't think Behemoth is gonna tell Mothra you like her do you?" Gamera worried openly turning his head from side to side to see where principal Behemoth had gone.

"First of all I don't like Mothra like that and second why the hell would Behemoth tell Mothra I have a crush on her when I don't!" Godzilla argued seriously doubting the school's principal would tell Mothra something that wasn't true.

Gamera told his best friend that he didn't believe that principal Behemoth wasn't walking over to Mothra to tell her that Godzilla had a crush on her but in fact was looking for the young woman to let her know the king of the titans liked her "seriously dude you're a fucking idiot" Godzilla told his best friend before he continued eating his lunch.

"Come on Godzilla we both know Behemoth is still working for Monarch and he's here to keep an eye on you cause the government doesn't trust a seventeen year old kid with the amount of power you have and you having a girlfriend would help keep track of you specially if that girlfriend is another titan like Mothra" Gamera pointed out guessing that every government around the world had someway to keep track of the titans in they're own country.

"The government trusts me otherwise they would of placed a whole bunch of serious strictions on my ass or just locked me up because I was a danger to everyone like they did with my dumbass French cousin Zilla" Godzilla said sure that the American government wasn't spying on him as much as Gamera believed.

"Won't you the one who took Zilla down?" Gamera asked trying to remember who had been responsible for putting Zilla away.

"Yeah I did, Zilla is my third cousin once removed on my mom's side and when I took him down I got shit from Zilla's family who yelled at me that I shouldn't betray my own kin" Godzilla replied having not given a shit that part of his family hated him for just doing his job.

"Fuck those assholes they should of kept Zilla under control instead of letting the fucker run around Paris attacking innocent people" Gamera stated guessing Zilla's family were a group of titans who believed they were better then normal humans.

Godzilla agreed that Zilla's family were fully responsible for every person that had been hurt by his cousin and he didn't feel one way or another about putting Zilla in a Monarch cell "whoa dude that's pretty fucking cold but I totally get it your cousin was attacking innocent people just because they won't titans" Gamera remarked disgusted that some titans treated normal humans poorly.

"Gamera I want to tell you something Zilla said to me while we were fighting he told me that I was the most powerful titan on the planet and that I should rule it with the humans bowing down to me instead of me protecting them like a guard dog honestly sometimes I can't help but wonder if I really am humanity's guard dog and what will they do with me once they no longer need me?" Godzilla commented his yellow, red and orange eyes still looking around the cafeteria thinking about his and the titans's future.

"You're not a guard dog Godzilla but you are humanity's protector and if I know anything about us humans their always going to need someone to keep them safe even from one another" Gamera told his best friend who just nodded his head in a bit of a agreement.

"Well at least I'll always have a job" Godzilla joked turning his attention back to his lunch and continued eating all the while he thought of some questions he had to ask his father.

"Yeah but that sounds like a pretty shitty job you might as well become a cage fighter" Gamera said wanting a better future for his best friend who agreed that fighting other titans was a poor way to make a living.

When Godzilla finished his lunch he got up to throw his trash away and ended up running into Mothra again who's face turned a bright red when she realized it was him "um uh hi" the young woman muttered her Skye blue eyes looking anywhere but at Godzilla.

"Hey what's up?" the big man replied feeling an unexplainable need to talk to Mothra which was something he had never felt before not even when he dated Ichi.

Mothra seemed to shrink into herself causing Godzilla to think she might be scared of him for some reason or maybe she was just shy around him either way he wanted to talk to her even if it was for a short time "not much" Mothra answered her face seeming to get redder the longer she spoke with Godzilla.

"Oh uh that's good" Godzilla replied feeling unusually nervous now that he was talking to Mothra by himself and the seventeen year old young man couldn't understand why.

Mothra wish she could stop her blushing but no matter how much she tried her blush wouldn't go away it only seemed to worsen "so what class do you have next?" Mothra asked knowing they only had one class together but she still wanted to know.

"Geometry which sucks cause I'm not great at it I mean I'm not terrible but it's still a real pain in the ass" Godzilla complained mentally slapping himself for telling Mothra that he wasn't very good at geometry.

"Ew I had to take that last year I freaking hated it I could solve the problems but it was still annoying to do, I could help you if you want?" Mothra smiled thinking of someway she could get to know Godzilla better till it finally hit her and Mothra couldn't believe she had actually offered to help Godzilla with his geometry.

Godzilla's forehead furrowed a little indicating to Mothra that the big man was considering her offer and this made the seventeen year old woman cross her fingers under her wings praying he would say yes "sure I'd really appreciate the help" Godzilla grinned and this made Mothra want to let out a cheer of jubilation and hug Godzilla but the young woman kept her emotions under control she didn't want Godzilla to know she had a crush on him at least not yet.

After Godzilla told Mothra good bye the platinum blonde haired young woman rushed back to her table eager to tell Magita what she had done "you're never going to believe who I ran into at the trash bins…..Godzilla I ran into Godzilla and we started talking and he told me what class he had next and I offered to help him with his geometry if he needed it and he said yes!" Mothra told her friend breathing a little faster then she usually would cause she had speed walked back as fast as she could without making she didn't make a scene.

"Holy shit Mothra what made you do something like that?, you just openly broadcasted that you have a thing for Godzilla to the whole school and now Ichi is gonna go complete ape shit over this!" Magita protested knowing it would only be a matter of time before Ichi heard about what Mothra did.

"All I did was offer Godzilla help with his geometry it's not like I offered him my body" Mothra argued unintentionally allowing the Image of herself and Godzilla's naked bodies wrapped together in a bed and that made the young woman's panties wet again.

"You better hope Ichi knows that otherwise she's going to try and kick your teeth down your fucking throat" Magita warned Mothra part of her wishing her friend wouldn't be so reckless but another part of her was really impressed with how Mothra went after what she wanted despite the danger that entailed.

"Bitch can try unlike Ichi I can fly and I'd like to see her come after me then" Mothra scoffed sure that Ichi couldn't harm her physically.

"Actually I heard a rumor that if Ichi and her brothers concentrate hard enough they can fly" Magita corrected Mothra who argued that she didn't believe in stupid rumors.

Later that afternoon

Godzilla's fourth period was free so he got to go home early and he was now opening his locker to retrieve his helmet when he felt a pair of eyes staring at his back and he already knew who was standing behind him "what do you want Ichi?" the big man frowned picking up his helmet and turned to face his ex girlfriend.

Ichi looked up at Godzilla with those cold ice blue eyes and her full lips were pushed into a thin angry line "I heard a rumors saying you've been getting awfully close to that new girl, I want to know what's going on between you two?" Ichi bit out parts of her golden blonde hair glowing lighting yellow but it didn't scared Godzilla one bit.

"Nothing is going on between me and Mothra she just offered to help me with my geometry homework that's all but if there was something going on between us it's none of your business cause if I remember correctly I broke up with you when I found out you're fucking insane" Godzilla scowled closing his locker with the side of his helmet before he started walking away and it didn't surprise Godzilla that Ichi was following him.

"Watch who you call insane you over sized lizard" Ichi snapped almost running into Godzilla's chest cause he had stopped and wheeled around to face her his yellow, red and orange eyes were now glowing electric blue warning the young woman to be careful what she called Godzilla.

Ichi took several steps backwards her whole body trembling with fear scared of Godzilla's rage even though she knew Godzilla wouldn't kill her he still had the incredible power to do so "call me that again and watch what happens" Godzilla growled his eyes going from Ichi to Ni and San who were coming to help their sister.

Ni and San halted a few feet from they're sister when Godzilla turned his gaze from Ichi to them even more terrified of the bigger man then their sister "uh Ni I don't think we can take Godzilla on even with all three of us" San told his older brother hiding behind Ni.

"We're not going to fight him in the middle of the school to many people would get hurt we're just here as emotional support for Ichi" Ni ensured his little brother knowing if he and his siblings tried to fight Godzilla several people would be killed or hurt and the school would be destroyed all because Ichi couldn't handle the fact Godzilla was interested in another girl.

Being the middle child Ni was the sensible one out of the Ghidorah triplets thinking about everything he and his siblings did and most of the time he had to deal with Ichi throwing a bitch fit whenever Godzilla showed the slightest interest in another girl in the school and he would stop his sister whenever she made some crazy plan to destroy that girl who just wanted to be friends with Godzilla "Ichi your blowing this completely out of proportion Mothra probably just wants to be his friend since she doesn't really have many friends" Ichi told his big sister putting himself between his sister and Godzilla to keep the two from escalating their fight.

Out of the three Ghidorah triplets Godzilla respected Ni the most because he always seemed to be the one to make sure Ichi didn't get out of control and cared about the safety of other people when his sister let her temper get out of hand "do you really want to start a fight with a Monarch agent in the middle of the school?" Ni asked Ichi not wanting his sister to end up in a Monarch prison cell because of her jealousy..

Ichi threw her younger brother a venomous look angered that he was ordering her to leave Godzilla alone before she found out what was going on between her ex boyfriend and Mothra "don't tell me what to do Ni!" Ichi snarled trying to push Ni out of the way but he refused to move.

Ichi and Ni continued their stand off all the while San stood by not sure what he should do cause he'd never been very good at handling stressful situations specially ones that involved his big brother and sister "I don't want you to end up ruining your life because you let you're jealousy get out of control Ichi, I'm trying to fucking help you!" Ni snapped at his only sister knowing if Ichi did attack Godzilla he was allowed to use his powers to defend himself and the innocent people around him thanks to being an agent at Monarch.

"Listen to him Ichi you know you can't beat Godzilla alone" San told his big sister who turned her angry gaze at him which scared the young man so much that he just wanted to run away but he stayed where he was knowing that Ni would protect him from their sister's wrath.

As the Ghidorah triplets were arguing Godzilla walked away sure that Ni would be able to deal with his sister and knew if he stayed it would aggravate the situation "what took you so long?" Gamera inquired having been waiting outside for his best friend.

"Fucking Ichi freaking the fuck out all because Mothra offered to help me with my geometry homework I swear to god that bitch is losing her mind" Godzilla answered holding his helmet under one arm and holding his backpack with the other.

"I told you you should of never started dating that crazy bitch but noooo you didn't want to listen you had to learn it the hard way" Gamera scoffed with a smug smile which annoyed Godzilla.

"How the fuck was I suppose to know Ichi was a fucking jealous lunatic?" Godzilla argued walking down the school's stairs with Gamera.

Gamera started listing off all the obvious signs of ichi's mental instability all the while Godzilla wished he had never asked Ichi out on their first date cause it had been a serious damper on his love life after their breakup "Ichi isn't mentally unstable she's just mad I broke up" Godzilla stated understanding why his ex girlfriend was so mad when he was talking to other girls but it still pissed him off when Ichi scared any potential girlfriends away.

"That was months ago" Gamera argued remembering how depressed Godzilla was when he broke up with Ichi near the end of they're junior year of high school.

"We both know it takes women longer to get over a breakup then guys and it doesn't help that ichi has a obsessive personality" Godzilla stated wondering if Ichi would of started stalking him even if they hadn't started dating.

"Obsessive is an under statement your just lucky Ichi hasn't tried to tie you to your bed and try to cut off you're fun parts" Gamera joked getting a laugh from Godzilla who was grateful Ichi wasn't that crazy.

Godzilla had heard stories around the world of women becoming so enraged that they had been dumped that they lure their ex boyfriends into a trap and drug them then tie the poor ex boyfriends to a bed and removed his manhood but Godzilla was sure that Ichi wouldn't go that far even if he started dating another girl "even if Ichi got that pissed Ni would warn me before his sister got the chance to drug me" Godzilla told his best friend grateful that Ichi's little brother was willing to betray his sister to make sure she didn't end up in jail and he didn't end up losing his manhood.

"It must be nice to have Ni willing to snitch on his sister just for you?" Gamera joked following Godzilla across the school's lawn to the parking lot where the big man parked his motorcycle.

Godzilla didn't really consider it snitching it was more like getting a friendly heads up that his ex girlfriend was planning something under handed or malicious "Ni is just being a good brother making sure Ichi stays out of trouble which you have to admit is a full time job" Godzilla remarked wishing he had a sibling to watch his back and make sure he didn't get into trouble then again he had Gamera who was like a brother to him.

"That kind of explains why Ichi didn't burn down your house after you dumped her" Gamera chuckled only imagining how angry Ichi was after Godzilla broke up with her and guessed Ni made sure his sister didn't do something crazy like set Godzilla's home on fire.

"I don't know why you think Ichi would do something that fucked up?, she isn't as bad as you're making her out to be" Godzilla said asking Gamera why he thought his ex girlfriend was crazy enough to set his house on fire.

"I remember there was this one guy what was his name?...god I know his name it's on the tip of my tongue! Oh yeah it was King Caesar he had dog ears and he was covered in yellow fur remember him?, anyways he dated Ichi back in the seventh grade for a little while till Ichi found out he had two other girlfriends then Ichi convinced Ni and San to help her attack Caesar and both his other girlfriends putting all of them in the hospital for an entire month" Gamera remarked recalling the last poor smug to date Ichi and what happened to him.

"I remember that Ichi got suspended from school for like a week" Godzilla replied having not felt that bad for King Caesar cause he had brought Ichi's wrath onto himself.

"Pretty sure the only reason ichi hasn't set your house on fire was because of Ni and the fact you could easily beat Ichi and her brothers down without even trying and she knows no one could stop you from doing so" Gamera jested knowing he stood no chance against his best friend even if he wanted to fight Godzilla.

Godzilla knew Gamera was right he had enough nuclear power that he could power all of San Francisco for a year and still have plenty of power to face down any titan who had the balls to attack him "Ichi isn't dumb enough to openly attack me even if she was super pissed I did decide to start dating Mothra " Godzilla shot back knowing he'd have to keep an eye on Ichi anyways.

Gamera gave Godzilla a look that said he wanted to know if Godzilla would actually want to date Mothra but the big man just ignored his best friend instead he looked up at the clear blue sky as if he was looking for Mothra and to his surprise there she was just outside the school grounds flying off towards midtown San Francisco "if you want to ask her out you better get going now before one of Ichi's friends sees you" Gamera joked playfully elbowing Godzilla in the side.

Godzilla said nothing even after getting elbowed by Gamera who had pointy elbows he just watched Mothra till he could no longer spot her black, orange, yellow and white wings against the cloudless blue sky "you know Gojira there's nothing wrong with wanting a peaceful life and I think Mothra would help you find that life if you let her" Gamera told his best friend using his real name being the only person allowed to do so besides Godzilla's father.

"We both know I can never have a peaceful life not as long as there are rogue titans out there" Godzilla remarked looking away from the sky and back to his best friend who grimmest cause he knew Godzilla was right.

"You know you can't fight forever you'll have to call it quits sooner or later unless you plan on fighting till you can't fight anymore or someone kills you and if you're plan is the ladder I swear to god I'll fucking kill you myself! that's it isn't it you want to die cause of what happened in Panama, you need to let go of what happened to Kamacuras his death wasn't your fault his impalement was an accident" Gamera stated realizing that Godzilla was still carrying the guilt of killing Kamacuras even after three years.

Godzilla's face darkened he had never forgiven himself for what happened to Kamacuras it may have been an accident but it was an accident that could have been prevented "it doesn't matter weather or not it was an accident Kamacuras died because of my mistake I might as well dropped him on that jagged piece of metal myself" Godzilla frowned wanting someway to makeup for what he had done even if that meant he had to die.

"But you didn't and you got to stop carrying that shit around otherwise it's going to fucking destroy you on the inside" Gamera snapped wishing Godzilla would talk to him about what happened in Panama.

"If I forgot about what I did what's stopping me from taking another's life?" Godzilla argued darkly never wanting to be responsible killing again.

Gamera understood that Godzilla had PTSD from what had happened to Kamacuras and all the other fights he had had with other titans but he wasn't sure his best friend was telling anyone about the effect those fights had on him and he thought maybe Mothra with her sweet understanding nature could get Godzilla to open up "I know bud that's the last thing I want too" Gamera smiled patting the big man next to him on his shoulder.

Godzilla walked to with Gamera to his motorcycle putting his backpack into the saddlebag before he hopped onto the bike "listen Godzilla about Mothra I really think you should ask her out she obviously has an interest in you and you haven't been on a date since you're breakup with Ichi" Gamera told Godzilla who was putting his key into the ignition of his motorcycle.

"If I ask Mothra out on a fucking date will you please shut the fuck up!" Godzilla growled becoming sick and tired of Gamera telling him he should ask the new girl out.

Godzilla wanted nothing more then to blast Gamera with the most powerful atomic beam he could muster but the big man knew if he did he'd end up in a Monarch cell and his dad would ground him till all life on earth died out "only when I know for sure that you really asked Mothra out" Gamera grinned pissing Godzilla off just a little more.

"I fucking hate you sometimes you know that" Godzilla glowered turning the motorcycle's key bringing the bike to life with a loud glorious roar and took off for home leaving Gamera feeling like he'd done a great thing not just for Godzilla but for Mothra as well.

A couple days later

Ichi was standing outside the school waiting for Godzilla who hadn't come to school the day before when to her disgust Rodan approached her making the golden blonde haired young woman sick to her stomach "what do you want Rodan?" Ichi spat throwing the bird face man a hate filled look.

"Really Ichi is that anyway to speak to someone who just wants to help you?" Rodan replied putting on a hurt face as he approached the golden blonde haired young woman who just kept scowling at him.

"I heard through the social grapevine that the new girl has a thing for Godzilla and I know you really don't like it when other girls go after the big guy, so I was thinking I could do you a favor and make it so Godzilla won't want to date Mothra" Rodan went on pretending he didn't notice the look of hate Ichi was giving him and went on with his offer.

Ichi didn't really care she had already heard the rumor that Mothra had a crush on Godzilla what girl in the school didn't and besides Ichi didn't see Mothra as a threat there was no way her Godzilla would be interested in a no body like Mothra when he could have someone as powerful and as beautiful as herself "why are you bothering me with something I already know either get to the point or go away" Ichi told Rodan wanting to kick him in the balls and push him down the school's steps hoping that it broke Rodan's spine.

"From what I've heard Gamera convinced Godzilla to ask Mothra out on a date so it's only a matter of time before you can no longer call Godzilla yours" Rodan smiled maliciously specially when he thought how viciously ichi would attack poor Mothra just because she wanted to date the same guy Ichi did.

Ichi was about to let her anger loose when she realized that Rodan May have been making up the rumor that Gamera had convinced Godzilla to ask Mothra out on a date and it was a good thing she had gotten her anger under control just in time cause Mothra was landing near the school's entrance and was approaching the front of the school completely unaware of the danger she could of walked into "I don't know what you have planned you sick fuck but if you think you can manipulate me you have another thing coming now get out of my face before I make you" Ichi said in a threatening growl deciding she wouldn't wait for Godzilla specially if it meant she would have to deal with Rodan for another second.

"What did he want?" Ni asked his sister in disgust having been waiting for her just inside the school's main lobby and keeping a very watchful eye on Ichi when Rodan approached her ready to come to his sister's aid if she needed him.

"He was trying to provoke me into going after Mothra because there's a rumor Godzilla is thinking of asking her out on a date" Ichi answered her brother's question who had heard something similar to that rumor but he wasn't sure if it was true.

"I don't see how you attacking Mothra would benefit him besides putting you on Godzilla's bad side for a while or getting you suspended from school a day or two" Ni remarked finding Rodan's actions contradictory to his usual behavior which usually only benefited himself cause Rodan showed several signs of being a narcissistic sociopath.

"That pecker face prick is up to something you need to be careful for a while Ichi until I can figure out what Rodan has planned" Ni ordered his sister hoping she would listen to him even though he was younger then her.

"Stop worrying Rodan isn't as smart as he thinks he is he's nothing but a drug pushing thug who has a over sized ego" Ichi argued doubting Rodan could out smart her.

Ni gave his big sister a concerned look worried cause he was pretty sure Ichi's ego was to inflated that she thought she was a lot smarter then everyone else "I still think you should be careful Rodan may not be smart but he is a despicable piece of shit who will do anything under handed to get what he wants and that includes breaking the law" Ni warned Ichi wanting his sister to be careful around Rodan.

"Don't worry Ni I'll be careful" ichi smiled appreciating the fact her little brother just wanted to make sure she stayed safe.

As Mothra was approaching the Ghidorah triplets the platinum blonde haired young woman saw Rodan slinking off around the side of the school like a snake and it made Mothra's stomach sick "what did he want?" Mothra asked with revulsion wishing the school would kick Rodan out.

"He was hoping to get me to attack you by telling me some stupid rumor" Ichi replied not telling Mothra what that rumor was cause the platinum blonde haired young woman probably already knew what she was talking about.

Mothra's sky blue eyes widened surprised Rodan would do something so cold and callus like tell Ichi she had a crush on Godzilla just for shits and giggles "why would he do something like that?, I swear that asshole just likes to fuck with people cause it's the only way he can find entertainment" Mothra remarked playing ignorant to the rumor that was going around the school.

Mothra was amazed that the knowledge that she had a thing for Godzilla had spread throughout the school so quickly and she had to wonder who had found out that information or if Magita had told everyone to see what would happen "because he's a psychotic asshole with a serious anti personality disorder" Ni answered now following Ichi and Mothra into the school to their first class.

"You seem to know a lot about personality disorders, are you planning on going to college to become a psychologist or therapist?" Mothra asked Ni who said that he was considering that line of work cause he wanted to help those who truly needed psychological help cause he knew what it was like to be emotionally and psychologically damaged.

Mothra remembered Ni mentioning that his mother abandoned his father and her children to be with another man back when they first met and Mothra could understand that something like that would leave a few emotional and psychological scars "what about you Ichi what do you plan on doing after high school?" Mothra questioned the golden blonde haired young woman standing near her who replied that she planned to work for Monarch like her father had seeing it as the best way to help other titans and get closer to Godzilla but Ichi didn't tell Mothra that last part.

"What about you what do you plan on doing after high school?" Ichi asked Mothra hoping the other woman didn't say anything to do with Godzilla.

Mothra thought about Ichi's question for a moment as she considered it trying to decide what exactly what she was going to do after she graduated from high school "I'm not really sure I never really considered what I'm gonna do once I left school" Mothra replied trying to think of what she was going to do for the rest of her life.

"You could always go work for Monarch like Ichi" San suggested saying that he was planning to become a cartoonist showing Mothra some of his drawings which were quite good.

"What would I do there I'm not nearly strong enough to fight other titans and I'm sure I'd have to go to college to study something useable to Monarch" Mothra argued figuring she would have to go to college for eight years to get her PHD in some useable field then spend who knows how many years paying her dues to show Monarch she was useful to them.

"You don't have to work for Monarch but if you do decide to work for them I hear they pay well and you're get great benefits" San told Mothra saying that working for Monarch helped his dad get support for his environmental work.

The small group of teenagers entered Mrs. Russell's classroom saying hello to their teacher who was busy writing something on the white board "morning everyone I want you to turn to pages to chapter eight page one hundred and twenty five" Mrs. Russell told her class after the bell rang indicating the start of class and noticed that Godzilla didn't seem to be in class today.

Fifteen minutes later the classroom door opened and Godzilla entered looking a bit wore down "sorry I'm late Mrs. Russell I just got back from a Monarch mission" the big man apologized handing his teacher a note before taking a seat at his desk.

Mothra saw that one of Godzilla's hands and his cheek were covered in bandages making the platinum blonde haired young woman wonder what kind of titan could cause those kinds of injuries to such a strong titan like Godzilla "that's fine Godzilla we're on chapter eight page one hundred thirty seven if you need any extra notes let me know" Mrs. Russell said unable to hide her worry about Godzilla's injuries.

Mothra looked over at where Ichi was sitting seeing the other woman didn't seem to notice that the man she claimed to care so much about was injured which made the platinum blonde haired young woman a little angry "what a cold bitch" Mothra thought turning her attention back to the lesson and her school work.

Seeing how cold Ichi was towards Godzilla's injuries Mothra decided that she was going to ask Godzilla out on a date that very day during lunch not caring how angry Ichi got and Mothra knew Magita would encourage her action and have her back "Ms. Mothra can you please reed the next paragraph" Mrs. Russell asked the platinum blonde haired young woman who was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Yes ma'am…..sorry which paragraph did you want me to reed?" Mothra replied feeling foolish for not paying more attention to the lesson.

Mrs. Russell chastised Mothra for day dreaming while she was trying to teach before telling Mothra what paragraph she wanted the young woman to reed "please pay attention " the science teacher told her student before letting Mothra read the paragraph.

For the rest of science class Mothra did all she could to keep the idea of asking Godzilla on a date out of her head not wanting to embarrass herself a second time "what was your deal earlier you normally don't space out like you did" Ichi asked as everyone was getting their things and leaving class.

"I couldn't help but notice how hurt Godzilla was the titan he fought must have been strong" Mothra answered looking over to where Godzilla sat and saw that he was leaving with Gamera.

Ichi also looked over at Godzilla still not seeming to care about her ex boyfriend's injuries "I wouldn't worry about Godzilla he's to strong to be defeated" Ichi stated her voice emotionless and uncaring making Mothra wonder if Ichi really cared about Godzilla or just the power he willed.

"Still don't you think it's a bit wrong to use a teenager to fight other titans" Mothra commented finding it a little messed up that Godzilla's dad turned his seventeen year old son into a weapon for Monarch.

"Nonsense Godzilla is the only one who can faced down the rogue titans and bring them in to pay for their crimes, Dr. Serizawa did the right thing letting Monarch use Godzilla as humanity's greatest champion" Ichi said with pride making Mothra want to slap her for thinking Godzilla was nothing more then a weapon.

"He's not just a weapon the fact you think he is makes me realize how little you actually care about Godzilla" Mothra lashed out all of a sudden catching Ichi totally off guard along with any of the other students still in the classroom.

One of Ichi's cold blue eyes twitch as if she was having some sort of nervous breakdown unable to understand what Mothra was saying unable to understand that Godzilla wasn't just a weapon he was like everyone else a normal flawed man "you stupid bitch what do you know you barely know my Godzilla!" Ichi snapped angrily before storming off followed by her brothers both of whom looked quite worried.

Mothra knew her fragile friendship with Ichi was all but over and that was fine with Mothra she didn't really like ichi who pretended to be a nice person but was actually a self centered bitch "he's not your boyfriend anymore" Mothra called after Ichi not caring if Mrs. Russell had been watching her and Ichi's argument the whole time.

"Mothra you really shouldn't provoke Ichi like that it'll only cause trouble" Mrs. Russell warned the younger woman not wanting her to get hurt.

"I know Mrs. Russell but I was just so disgusted by how little Ichi cares about Godzilla even though she claims she loves him" Mothra remarked knowing she had made an enemy of a woman who would do anything to get what she wanted.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

No king without a queen

Godzilla/Mothra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter three: a growing hatred

Mothra was leaving her science class after her heated argument with Ichi feeling quite proud of herself for telling Ichi off for thinking Godzilla was nothing but a weapon for Monarch when she heard someone calling her name "what's up Godzilla?" the platinum blonde haired young woman asked recognizing the voice of the man she and Ichi had fought over only a minute earlier.

Godzilla was alone seeming to have asked Gamera to let him talk to Mothra by himself "I just wanna thank you for what you said to Ichi I appreciate the fact at least you and Gamera don't think I'm nothing but a weapon unlike Ichi and everyone else in this fucking school" the big man told Mothra who could feel her face split into a huge smile not just because Godzilla was talking to her but because she knew Ichi was watching them and was seething with jealousy.

Mothra no longer care that Godzilla could tell that she was blushing the seventeen year old woman just wanted to enjoy the fact Godzilla wanted to talk to her "well they shouldn't" Mothra replied imagining Ichi's face was turning red with rage as she watch Mothra about to ask Godzilla out on a date.

Godzilla smiled which made Mothra's own smile widen even more and her cheeks turned just a little redder "yeah well I've been fighting a lot of rogue titans over the past four years and I haven't lost a single one so it's kind of understandable why people think I'm nothing but a weapon used by Monarch" Godzilla commented seeming to have something other then being called a weapon on his mind.

"You're dad made you fight other titans when you were only thirteen?" Mothra asked horrified at the fact Dr. Serizawa forced his only son to fight at such a young age.

"What no my dad was totally against sending me out until I proved to him that I could take care of myself but I'm pretty sure my old man still worries about me even though I've never been beaten and people call me the king of the titans" Godzilla told Mothra not wanting the young woman to think negatively about his father.

Mothra asked Godzilla who had been the one to recommend him to fight rogue titans but Godzilla didn't know but he had a feeling it had been Ichi's father's idea cause he wanted to see just how strong Godzilla was and he was starting to show signs of mental instability which had been one of the reasons he left Monarch "it kind of explains why Ichi is fucking insane" Mothra remarked blaming Jonah for his daughter's awful behavior.

"Ichi isn't insane extremely obsessive with some kind of personality disorder I don't know I'm not a psychologist but she's definitely not insane" Godzilla half heartily arguedwanting to believe his ex girlfriend wasn't crazy but after hearing how Ichi made sure he didn't date any other girl in the school it was hard to believe she wasn't nuts.

"I know believing that everyone has some good in them is stupid and naïve but I can't help it it's how I was raised" Godzilla continued scratching the back of his head and gave Mothra a goofy smile.

"No it's not the fact you still see some good in Ichi is touching" Mothra stated finding herself wanting to be with Godzilla even more but part of her wondered if the big man still had feelings for his crazy ass ex girlfriend but Mothra knew they probably wouldn't get back together.

"Thanks so uh Mothra what you doing this Friday or Saturday cause I was thinking we could um I don't know see a movie or maybe get dinner, if you want?" the big man said his face getting super red as he asked Mothra out on a date.

Mothra stood there for a short time shocked at the fact Godzilla had asked her out on a date instead of her asking him "of course I'm free Saturday to see a movie, what movie were you thinking of seeing? Cause I really wanted to see Once upon a time…in Hollywood" Mothra answered once she got over the shock.

"That's the latest Quentin Tarantino movie right? with Brad Pitt and Leonardo DiCaprio I've heard some good things about that movie" Godzilla replied taking a few seconds to remember what movie his date was talking about.

Mothra moved a strain of her platinum blonde hair back behind her ear when she did this Godzilla's back seemed to have stiffened and his cheeks turned a light red telling Mothra the big man found that action cute "me too of course it's a Quentin Tarantino movie he always makes great movies" Mothra smiled hoping Godzilla liked her more then just for her looks.

"Crap we should get going I don't want to be late for my geometry class otherwise I'll get a write up" Godzilla gasped looking at his watch and saw that they had been talking for four minutes giving them six minutes to get to their classes.

Mothra pulled her iPhone out of her pant's pocket and turned it on to see that Godzilla was right if they didn't hurry they were going to be late for their classes "shit I'll never make it in time unless I fly up to the third floor which will only get me sent to the office" Mothra frowned not wanting to get written up for being late and using her powers.

Godzilla and Mothra started making they're way to their classes staying at a respectable distance from one another "hey Godzilla why do you have Gojira written on the back of your jacket?" Mothra asked seeing an opportunity to find out more information about her future date.

It's my real name I was named after my great grandfather whofought in World War Two and was visiting Hiroshima when the U.S dropped Little boy, almost all his family died from the radiation and because my great granddad was in town when the bomb dropped he got irradiated too not enough to kill him or make him really sick but enough to give my granddad the powers he would pass down to me" Godzilla explained this being the first time anyone had ever asked him about the name he had on the back of his jacket.

"I go by Godzilla cause it's a lot easier to pronounce then my real name and I'm sick of people asking me what my name means" Godzilla went on noticing that Mothra was paying attention to every word he said.

"Actually on my way to school with my brother I saw you ride pass us and I looked up the name on your jacket, it was an ancient sea creature that use to protect the Odo islands destroying any ship that came near it's home so I'm guessing you're great grandpa's family was originally from the Odo islands and moved to Hiroshima sometime before World War Two" Mothra stated impressing Godzilla who hadn't expected for her to know his name's meaning.

"Wow not even Ichi knew that about my name and we've known each other since we were kids and we dated for a little over a year" Godzilla told Mothra praising her for not asking him what his name meant instead looking it up and finding it out herself.

Mothra's face glowed at the open praise she was getting from Godzilla and the fact Ichi hadn't known that information about her ex boyfriend "thanks Godzilla" the platinum blonde haired young woman smiled no longer caring if she was late for class she just wanted to talk with Godzilla getting to know more about the so called king of the titans.

"So uh Mothra how long did you and your brother live in Manhattan?" Godzilla asked heading up the stairs with his future date.

"I actually immigrated to Manhattan with my family when I was three, I'm originally from a small island called Ōshima where my family came from a long line of priestesses" Mothra answered telling Godzilla her father moved his family cause he had gotten a job offer from a big company here in the United States.

"That's cool I was born here in San Francisco my granddad came here back in the nineteen seventies when he was like twenty cause he wanted a better life for himself and it's where he met my grandma and it's where my dad was born" Godzilla grinned having never told anyone about his family's personal history not even Ichiwho never bothered asking him about his family.

"あなたは日本語を話す方法を知っていますか？(so you know how to speak Japanese then?)" Mothra asked in her native tongue wanting to see weather or not Godzilla understood what she was saying.

もちろん、祖父母が教えてくれたので、日本に行ったときに家族と話をすることができました (of course my grandparents taught me so I could speak to my family members back in Japan when I went there to visit)" Godzilla replied in fluent Japanese giving Mothra a cocky smile which made the young woman blush again.

"So are you just bilingual or do you speak more then two languages?" Mothra asked cheerfully doing her best to keep up with Godzilla who was at least a foot taller then she was.

"No I also speak Spanish, French and Mandarin cause I need to be able to communicate with any rogue titan I come up against and order them to surrender peacefully which most titans don't do so I have to beat the crap out of them till they give up which I don't enjoy doing" Godzilla explained letting his black hair glow bright blue for half a second to remind his date what might happen when a rogue titan or titans decided not to give up.

"I'm guessing the titans who decide to fight you start regretting their decision as soon as you hit them with your first atomic beam" Mothra smiled a little having felt her panties getting wet when Godzilla turned his hair from black to blue.

"I try not to use my atomic beam that much cause my radiation is more powerful then any other titan and I don't want to get anyone sick with radiation poisoning cause I'm a walking talking nuclear reactor who can do a shit load of damage" Godzilla said stonilyclearly limiting the use of his most powerful attack cause he didn't want another death on his hands.

Godzilla was at first worried Mothra was going to put some distancebetween them but was surprised to see that the platinum blonde haired young woman was still by his side although it was clear she had to put in some effort to keep up with him so Godzilla decided he'd slow down a bit "come on your pulling my leg no one can have that much radiation and survive…..oh my god you really aren't kidding, how can you have that much nuclear energy and not get radiation poisoning?" Mothra scoffed till she saw that Godzilla had that I'm serious I'm a walking talking nuclear reactor look on his face then the young woman's jaw dropped in amazement that anyone could live with as much radiation as Godzilla did.

Godzilla shrugged he wasn't sure how he'd survive all these years with as much radiation as he did neither did Monarch who had the best scientists on the planet but they did know Godzilla wasn't dangerous to anyone "well that explains why your so powerful" Mothra grinned guessing Godzilla had an almost endless supply of nuclear power at his beck and call.

"Power isn't the only reason I've never lost a fight I was also taught how and when to fight and when it was time to talk things out and when it was time to use my power so I'm kind of a diplomat who will kick in some teeth if I have too" Godzilla joked earning a soft giggle from Mothra.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone say something like that about diplomats before" Mothra laughed guessing her date was going to be a lot of fun if she was having this good a time with Godzilla now.

By the time Mothra got to her next class she knew she was late but Mothra didn't really care all she could think about was her up coming date with Godzilla "what's the real reason you were late?" Magita asked sarcastically not believing the lie Mothra had told their teacher which was she had to go to the nurse's office a personal reason.

Mothra waited till their teacher was facing the whiteboard writing her lesson down before she told Magita that she had been talking to Godzilla who had asked her to go see a movie with him that Saturday "shut…..the….fuck…up your just fucking with me right Godzilla actually asked you out on a real date?" Magita stated smiling from ear to ear happy to hear that Godzilla and Mothra were going on a real date.

"No I'm serious I'm going to go see Once upon a time…..in Hollywood this Saturday with Godzilla" Mothra argued happily as she was writing down everything the teacher wrote down.

"So did you ask him or did he ask you?, you got to give me the details girl!" Magita said finding out it had been Godzilla who had asked Mothra out on a date.

Magita let out a low gleeful cheer overjoyed to hear that Godzilla had asked her friend out on a date "so what are you going to wear?" Magita asked wanting to know what Mothra was planning to wear for her first date with Godzilla.

Mothra considered the question not sure what she was going to wear that Saturday "I don't know I mean he just asked me out" the platinum blonde haired young woman answered running through all the clothing she owned trying to decide what she would wear with what.

"If you want I can come over to your place and help you pick something out after school?, although that means you're have to ride with me in my crappy little car instead of flying home" Magita suggested a little embarrassed Mothra would have to ride in the hand me down car she had gotten from her brother before he left for college.

"I'd rather ride with you it's suppose to rain later today and I can't fly in the rain it washes off the powder on my wings which allows me to take to the air" Mothra smiled having planned to ask Magita for a ride home anyways.

"Good thing you're brother didn't have to move to Seattle I hear it rains there all the time plus there's nothing to do there" Magita commented using her phone to see what the weather was like in Washington state's capital and wasn't surprised to see that it was storming there.

Mothra unconsciously flexed her wings opened and closed as she thought about being stuck on the ground all the time like everyone else and dazzling the people behind her with the beauty of her extra appendages "yeah no thanks I heard Seattle is rainy, cloudy and miserable most of the year there's no way I could stand living in such a awful place" Mothra said loathingly glad that Battra had was move to San Francisco instead of Seattle.

"I know I don't have to tell you this but you should really watch out for Ichi cause when she finds out Godzilla asked you out she's gonna flip her shit and try to do anything she can to make sure you and Godzilla don't go on a second date" Magita warned Mothra as they were walking with their lunches to a empty table.

"The only way that bitch is going to stop me from continuing to date Godzilla is she'll have to fucking kill me" Mothra scoffed refusing to let Ichi control her love life.

Magita shook her head probably having heard the exact same thing from other girls in the school who tried to date Godzilla "don't shake your head at me like that! I'm not scared of that uppity cunt" Mothra annoyingly snapped at Magita not understanding why her friend was so worried about Ichi.

Magita was about to argue otherwise when she closed her mouth and pointed down the hall with her thumb a wicked smile on her lips"here comes your boy now and it looks like Ichi is trying to convince him to take her back" Magita pointed out not seeming to be worried about weather or not Godzilla and Ichi would become a couple again.

Mothra was about to go confront Ichi when she was stopped by Magita who convinced her to just watch telling her friend that Godzilla didn't need Mothra to tell Ichi off "come with me to the opera Godzilla my father can get us tickets to A Midsummer night's dream at the War Memorial Opera House this Saturday night" Ichi tried to bribe her ex boyfriend not noticing Mothra and Magita who had been standing by as she and Godzilla walked pass them.

"I can't cause one we're not together anymore and we will never get back together and two I have a date Saturday" Godzilla told Ichiwho's eye started twitching.

"I'm serious Ichi if you do anything to ruin my newest relationship I won't be responsible for any my actions" Godzilla warned his ex girlfriend in a very serious voice letting the golden blonde haired young woman know he wasn't kidding he would take action if sheinterfered with his love life again.

Ichi opened her mouth to ask who Godzilla was going on a date with but before she could her ex boyfriend held up a single finger telling Ichi with that one motion that it was none of her business who he was dating "what do you think I'll attack her or something?" Ichi asked being told that was the exact reason Godzilla wasn't going to tell her who he was going on a date with.

"I do actually, you think I don't know what you were doing while I was dating Jenny and Kathlyn? I'm not fucking stupid Ichi I knew it was because of you Jenny and Kathlyn didn't want to go on another date with me!" Godzilla snapped throwing his ex girlfriend a look of indignation.

From what Mothra could tell Ichi knew she had been caught from the way the golden blonde haired young woman's lips seem to push themselves into a thin line and her cold blue eyes looked away from Godzilla for a few seconds "why do you think it was because of me those dirty skanks didn't want to go on another date with you" Ichi argued very poorly hiding her contempt for the girls who went on a date with her Godzilla.

"See right there that's exactly what I'm talking about you just admitted you had something to do with Jenny and Kathlyn refusing to go on another date with me!, what the fuck is wrong with you why can't you just fucking move on with you're fucking life?" Godzilla glowered ordering Ichi to go to her next class and stop bothering him but Ichi refused to listen having no idea Mothra and Magita were behind her and Godzilla.

Normally Godzilla was good at not losing his temper thanks to the training he received from Monarch and years of having to deal with assholes who thought they could pick a fight with him and won "is it Mothra?, I knew that good for nothing whore was trying to steal you from me" Ichi scowled going on a long rant calling Mothra all kinds of horrible things only to come to a dead stop when Godzilla came to a halt and whirled around on her his red, orange and yellow eyes were now electric blue along with his hair and he look like a feral animal about to tear Ichi apart.

Magita moved Mothra behind her not wanting Ichi to see her and attack the platinum blonde haired young woman "if you ever callany of my dates that again I'll make sure you regret opening your mouth" Godzilla told his ex girlfriend in a low intimidating voice the air around him crackling with his power but Ichi knew this was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to Godzilla's incrediblestrength.

Ichi was afraid but she knew she was safe cause Godzilla wouldn't use his powers inside the school where so many innocent people could be hurt or even killed "go…..away…now!" Godzilla ordered Ichi through his teeth who could feel that her ex boyfriendwas actually about to lose his temper cause his ex girlfriend wouldn't stop interfering in his love life.

"Come on Ichi let's go before you cause Godzilla to destroy the school!" Ni ordered his big sister coming between her and the big man she had been provoking while Mothra who had come out from behind Magita was blocking Godzilla pleading for him to calm down before someone called the police and Monarch and that this state of anger wasn't him he was better then this.

To Magita, Ni and Ichi's amazement Godzilla snapped out of his sudden fit of anger his hair and eyes turning back to normal and his face relaxed "thank you Mothra" Godzilla smiled at the young woman still standing in front of him.

Mothra could feel Ichi's hateful gaze staring at her back but she didn't really care she just wanted to make sure Godzilla didn't go into a rage again thanks to Ichi's self destructive attitude and lack of empathy for other people's safety "don't worry about it Godzilla I'm happy to help" Mothra replied smiling and blushing while wondering how and why she was able to get through to an enraged Godzilla so easily.

A moment later a teacher appeared wanting to know why there was a large crowd of students blocking the entry way to the cafeteria "what's going on here?" the teacher asked putting all his authority in the tone of his voice.

All eyes turn to Ichi who looked even more furious that she was being singled out and being set up to take the blame "hey I'm not the one about to use my powers!" the golden blonde haired young woman snapped pointing at Godzilla who was still had Mothra between them.

"I was never going to use my powers and we both know it you just refused to leave me alone when I told you to go away" Godzilla shot back towering over everyone around them making a very intimidating figure.

Godzilla, Mothra, Magita, Ichi and Ni all explained to the teacher what had happened and once he got the whole story he ordered Ichi and Ni to get to class and to stay away from Godzilla who was told that if he was caught using his powers he'd be in a crap load of trouble "well that whole thing sucked ass" Magita stated as she, Mothra and Godzilla got into a lunch line.

"Blame Ichi she needs to learn when she's been told to fuck off" Mothra commented wishing she could of punched the other woman in the face.

Mothra looked up at Godzilla who seem to be thinking back to how he nearly lost control of his powers all because Ichi had been insulting Mothra and he wasn't sure why he had gotten so angry "you okay Godzilla?" Mothra asked putting a hand on his forearm again and pulled the big man out of his thoughts

Godzilla lied to Mothra telling her he was fine but in fact he was wanting to know why this platinum blonde haired young woman was able to get through to him when he was in a rage when no one other then his father and his mother before she passed away could "if you ask me the teacher should of sent Ichi to the principal's office she's causing trouble around the school all the fucking time" Magita suggested as she picked out what she wanted to eat.

"You don't think Ichi is going to do something rash do you?" Mothra inquired pointing the question to Godzilla cause he knew Ichi better then anyone.

Godzilla worked his squared jaw trying to figure that question out himself cause he had never seen Ichi get as angry as she had been when they had their argument "I'm not entirely sure but I do know you should be careful from now on till Ni is able to get his sister tocalm down" Godzilla told Mothra hoping Ni was able to warn him before Ichi tried to do something to his future date.

The three teenagers paid for they're lunches and sat at the first empty table they could find knowing they had to eat faster then usual thanks to the incident with Ichi "so what are you guys doing for your date?" Magita asked as she and the others started eating.

"We're going to go see once upon a time…..in Hollywood, speaking of which how are we getting there?, cause I've never been on a motorcycle" Mothra answered Magita's question before asking Godzilla how they were getting to the theater.

Godzilla looked over at Mothra who was sitting on his right his fork still in his mouth and a somewhat concerned look on his face "umm I only have a motorcycle license I don't know how to drive a regular car" the big man admitted looking quite embarrassed that he didn't know how to drive anything other then his beloved motorcycle.

Mothra dropped her own fork her mouth falling open a bit "how did you never learn how to drive a freaking car?" the platinum blonde haired young woman gasped finding out that Godzilla had gotten his motorcycle when he turned sixteen instead of getting a car like every other teenager and that was the only vehicle he learned how to drive.

While Godzilla and Mothra were talking about how they planned to get to the theater Magita just sat and watched thinking about how natural these two got along "sorry Mothra but When I turned sixteen I didn't want a car cause there's no car big enough for me that isn't a gas guzzler" Godzilla remarked using his hand to point out the obvious fact he was a large man.

Mothra tilted her head to one side as she considered Godzilla'sproblem and how there were very few cars that could accommodatethe big man's size "ok ok you have a point but please tell me you have a helmet that will fit me?" Mothra said relieved to find out that Godzilla had another helmet that would fit her.

"Guess that means you can't wear a dress unless you're ok with everyone in San Francisco getting a look at what color your panties are?" Magita joked earning a angry scowl from Mothra while Godzilla just sat quietly and ate his lunch trying not to imagine what color panties Mothra was going to wear on their date or about Mothra's cute ass and when the thought creeped it's way into his head his face started turning bright red and he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oops I think I'm embarrassing Godzilla more then I'm embarrassing you" Magita laughed pointing out how red the big man's face was to Mothra.

"Then stop talking about my fucking underwear then you stupid bitch!" Mothra ordered her friend her own face was now a bright red wondering why Magita was embarrassing her in front of Godzilla.

Magita just started laughing while Mothra ate her lunch and Godzilla finished eating his own food trying to keep his dirty thoughts about Mothra out of his head "I'll see you later and I'm sorry about what happened with Ichi" Mothra told Godzilla as they were all throwing away their trays.

Godzilla told Mothra that she didn't need to apologize for what happened with Ichi his ex girlfriend needed to workout some personal issues "that's an understatement" Magita muttered under her breath as she watched Godzilla and Mothra give each other their cell phone numbers.

Ichi was still seething in her anger when the school day came to an end that she barely realized that her last class was over "come on Ichi class is over it's time to go home" San told his big sister taking a step back when Ichi glowered at him.

"Don't get mad at San cause Godzilla decided to be with someone other then you" Ni ordered Ichi coming to the defense of they're younger brother.

Ichi turned her glower from San to Ni but it didn't seem to bother the middle child instead he just returned the angry look refusing to let his older sister boss him around "how can you take that bitch's side against your own family!" Ichi snarled pissed off that her little brother would take Mothra's side instead of hers.

I

"I'm not taking anyone's side I'm trying to protect you like dad told us too, you're the one who's acting like a petty fucking child all because you can't handle the fact Godzilla broke up with you three months ago" Ni barked slamming a fist on Ichi's desk but that only seemed to anger the golden blonde haired young woman even morethen she already was.

"あなたは私をささいな子供と呼ぶのですか？(who are you to call me a petty child?)" Ichi bellowed in Japanese unconsciously switching to their mother's native tongue.

私はそれを見て、私はそれを呼んでいます！ かんしゃくを投げる2歳のように振る舞うのではなく、いつ拒否するかを学ぶ必要があります。(I'm calling it as I see it Ichi! you have to learn when to take rejection instead of acting like a two year old throwing a tantrum!)" Ni shouted not as conflicted about using Japanese then his sister.

Before Ni knew what had happened he found himself flying across the classroom hitting the far wall with a loud painful sounding crash "誰が性交を2歳のクソと呼んでいますか！？(who the fuck are you calling a fucking two year old!?)" Ichi screamed at the top of her voice her golden blonde hair crackling with lighting.

"Ichi what are you doing?!" San cried in horror rushing to Ni's side to make sure he wasn't injured and to protect him from another attack from their big sister.

When Ichi realized what she had done she looked absolutely horrified that she had hurt her brother all because he was trying to talk her down from taking revenge against Mothra who hadn't done anything wrong other then being asked out on a date "Ni I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Ichi apologized breaking into tears as they're teacher told another student to go get the nurse and the principalwho showed up in a matter of minutes.

The next day everyone in the school had heard about Ichi's attack on her brother and how Ni had been sent to the hospital with minor burns on his chest and how Ichi had been suspended from school fora couple days Ichi's lucky the police didn't hand her over to Monarch which they're suppose to do when they have to deal with a titan who used their powers in a school, I'm guessing her dad pulled some of his political strings to avoid the embarrassment of one of his kids having a criminal record" Godzilla said to Mothra and Gamera as they sat together in their first period class studying for one of Mrs. Russell's tests.

"It must be nice having a rich dad to bail Ichi out of any trouble she gets into" Mothra spat in disgust wishing her romantic rival had been put into a cell for what she had done plus Ichi would also be unable to harass her anymore.

Godzilla gave his future date a amused look understanding why the platinum blonde haired young woman would of liked seeing his ex girlfriend rot in a cell instead of just getting suspended for a couple days "I know you and Ichi aren't on the best of terms but wishing for her to be put in a cell is a bit harsh specially with how guilty she feels for hurting Ni" Godzilla commented asking Mothra to show Ichi some sympathy but he wouldn't find any from his future date.

"Seriously dude Ichi called Mothra a bunch of really bad stuff yesterday you can't really blame her for not feeling sorry for you're crazy ass ex" Gamera argued with his best friend sighing cause he knew Godzilla wanted to see the best in everyone.

Godzilla once again argued that ichi wasn't crazy she just wasn't use to being told no "I'm with Gamera Ichi is crazy specially given the fact she'll attack her own brothers just because he was trying to reason with her" Mothra stated not wanting to start a heated argument with Godzilla but she wasn't going to forgive Ichi for what she said about her and for what she did to Ni.

Godzilla couldn't lie he had been just as shocked as everyone else in the school when he heard about Ichi's attack on her peace loving younger brother but he wanted to believe that his ex girlfriend hadn't meant to hurt Ni that it had all been an accident "mira Gojira, sé que tú e Ichi solían estar cerca, pero es obvio que ella no ha sidola misma desde que la dejaste. (look Gojira I know you and Ichi use to be close but it's obvious she hasn't been the same since you dumped her)" Gamera told his best friend in Spanish having no idea Mothra knew Godzilla's real name yet and felt like this conversationneeded to just be between him and his best friend.

"amigo, sé que Ichi no ha sido igual desde nuestra ruptura, pero creoque Ichi perdió los estribos por una fracción de segundo cuandoatacó a Ni (dude I know Ichi hasn't been the same since our breakup but I think Ichi just lost her temper for a split second when she attacked Ni)" Godzilla disagreed getting a confused look from Mothra who wanted to know what he and Gamera were talking about.

"Ichi solo tardó una fracción de segundo en matar a Ni, fue algobueno que San estuviera allí para evitar que Ichi atacara a Ni nuevamente (it only took a split second for Ichi to almost kill Ni, it was a good thing San was there to stop Ichi from attacking Ni again)" Gamera shot back wondering how far Ichi would of gone if her youngest brother hadn't been there to stop her.

"Hey guys I can kind of tell you're having a important conversation and all but I'd like to know what's going on since you know I only speak Japanese and have no freaking idea what your saying" Mothra insisted after listening to Godzilla and Gamera's Spanish conversation for a couple minutes.

Gamera asked Godzilla if he knew Mothra was bilingual and when the big man said he did know he also explained to Gamera that Mothra also knew that the name he used was just the American version of his Japanese name "you know I'd like to know these kinds of things too Gojira" Gamera complained openly finding out that Godzilla only found out that Mothra spoke Japanese yesterday.

Mothra told Gamera about how she and her family had immigrated from Ōshima when she was three and that she was more American then Japanese cause she had spent most of her life in the U.S "you told me the women in your family are priestesses but you never told me what religion they do it for?" Godzilla remarked hoping the question wouldn't offend Mothra.

"Some of my family were Shinto and others were Buddhist but if I had stayed in Ōshima I'd most likely end up as a Shinto priestesslike my grandmother" Mothra answered having no problem telling Godzilla and Gamera what religion she worshiped.

"If you ever need to know where a Shinto temple is I can tell you where the one my dad and me go to sometimes" Godzilla informed Mothra who really appreciated the offer.

"Well now I know what kind of wedding you two are going to have when you decide to tie the knot hahahahaha" Gamera joked getting shoved off his chair by Godzilla landing on his shell while Mothra's face just turned bright red

"Ah you asshole I was joking" Gamera cussed trying to roll onto his side but he couldn't flip over and had to get some help.

Mrs. Russell was about to get after Godzilla but before she could Gamera told her that he had deserved what he had gotten for making a inappropriate joke about his best friend and Mothra "still Gamera he shouldn't be pushing you over like that" the science teacher frowned not going to write Godzilla up for what he did instead he got a day of detention.

"Next time you piss me off I'll turn you're ass into turtle soup" Godzilla joked getting a rye smile from Gamera as he got help back into his chair from his best friend.

"If you do that who'll watch your back when you have to fight more then three titans?" Gamera chuckled adjusting himself so his shell didn't push him up against his desk.

"Bitch please I haven't met a titan I couldn't handle yet and I normally only use a little less then half my power most of the time" Godzilla scoffed knowing the last time he used more then half his power he ended up killing someone and he hoped Mothra would never find out about that cause finding out he took another's life could cause her to not want to date him anymore.

"Do you even know how much power you have?, I mean Monarch surely must of done some kind of test to figure out how much power you can put out" Mothra commented guessing her future date was very powerful since everyone called Godzilla king of the titans and because no one has ever beat him in a fight.

"They have and from what the guys at Monarch hypothesized I can put out a hundred times more power then any nuclear reactor couldif I really tried" Godzilla replied admitting he could produce over ahundred thousand megawatts of electricity which was a insane amount of power for one person to have.

Gamera was as shocked as Mothra was to hear just how powerful Godzilla was and he had known the big man pretty much they're entire lives "holy shit dude why didn't you even tell me that?" Gamera asked a little hurt his best friend would keep something like that from him.

"I don't know cause you never asked and I figured you didn't give a crap about how powerful I was" Godzilla replied shrugging his broad heavy shoulders with a lopsided smile on his mouth.

"You can't really argue with that can you?" Mothra giggled getting a short nod of agreement from Godzilla while Gamera agreed half heartily still a little irked Godzilla didn't tell him how powerful he really was.

Later that day

Godzilla was putting his key into the ignition of his Harley Davidson when he heard Ni calling his name which surprised the big man cause he was pretty sure Ni was still in the hospital recovering from his injury "what the hell are you doing here?" Godzilla said after taking off his helmet cause it muffled his voice and made it hard to understand him.

"I came to talk to you cause I figured you heard what happened and I wanted to talk to you about something I heard my sister saying to one of her friends while she was talking on the phone" Ni repliedletting Godzilla know that he had only received a second degree burn.

Godzilla's yellow, red and orange eyes narrowed into suspiciousslits as he crossed his heavily muscled arms across his equally heavily muscled chest "what is she planning this time?" Godzilla frowned making sure his helmet which was lying against his abs didn't fall off his bike.

"She asked one of her friends to do something to embarrass Mothra while you two were on your date I don't know who she asked to do it but I wanted you to know that way you can keep a eye out" Ni told the other man on the blood red motorcycle who still looked at him with some suspicion.

"That doesn't really tell me much but I appreciate the heads up….you need a ride home I really don't think you should be driving in your condition" Godzilla stated reaching into the saddlebag that didn't hold his backpack and pulled out a extra helmet.

"I'm good I'm only here to get my schoolwork" Ni smiled telling Godzilla the only reason he was here was to pick up his younger brother.

Godzilla could tell that Ichi was admiring his ride as much as Ichi did when she first got to ride his motorcycle "I can understand why Ichi liked your bike so much" Ni said not daring to touch the motorcycle worried Godzilla would break his hand if he did cause like most motorcycle owners Godzilla probably loved his ride more then any girlfriend he had.

Godzilla lovingly ran one of his massive hands over the gas tank of his motorcycle enjoying the feeling of the cool metal against the palm of his hand "yeah this baby is a real beauty and she's going to be all mine soon thanks to the pay I get from Monarch" the big man smiled patting the side of his bike knowing he would get to ride this motorcycle as long as he wanted too as soon as he paid it off.

"So wait are you only paid when you're sent out or are you still getting paid even now?" Ni inquired wanting to know more about Godzilla's Monarch job.

Godzilla explained that he got paid a normal salary whenever he was here in San Francisco but when he had to go deal with a rogue titan he got a nice hazard pay for putting himself in danger "makes sense Monarch pays you the big bucks given how many titans you've put away in the last four years" Ni smirked wondering just how much Godzilla had earned in all the time he had been working for Monarch.

"Don't get me wrong I like the money but I don't enjoy putting other titans away I only do it cause those titans have to be stopped before they hurt any innocent people and I'm the only one strong enough to do it" Godzilla told his ex girlfriend's brother who knew everything he said was true.

"Hey you don't have to try and convince me that you're not doing it for the money I know you just want to protect those who can't protect themselves" Ni replied knowing there were other titans in the school who hated Godzilla cause he put his fellow titans in Monarch cells and wanted to get revenge against the big man but they would never be strong enough to take Godzilla head on.

"Man why couldn't your sister be this sensible if she had been we'd probably still be together" Godzilla chuckled getting a rye laugh from Ni but it was short lived cause the laughing hurt the younger man's burn wound.

"Yeah and people in hell want the devil to stop sticking pineapples up their asses" Ni joked getting a laugh from Godzilla as he put his extra helmet back into his other saddlebag.

"Kind of a fucked up analogy but I get your point" Godzilla chuckled making sure both his saddlebags were securely locked before hearing his phone ding letting him know he got a text so he stood up and pulled out his phone seeing that it was Mothra who had messaged him.

Mothra: hey what time are you going to pick me up?, I forgot to ask when you gave me your number earlier.

Godzilla: I haven't bought the tickets yet, when's a good time for you?

Mothra: sometime in the evening would be good that way I have plenty of time to get ready.

Godzilla: that's fine I don't mind seeing the movie at night I'll let you know what times later today. I'm outside the school with Ni who's here to get his schoolwork.

Mothra: tell him to stay there I'll be out in a couple minutes I have something that can help him recover from his injury.

Godzilla cocked his head to one side wondering what in the worldhis future date had that could help heal Ni's second degree burn wound "apparently Mothra has something that can help you" the big man told Ni who looked just as confused as Godzilla was.

A couple minutes later Mothra came walking up to Godzilla and Niwith a very determined look on her face "Godzilla said you can help heal my burn?" Ni commented curious to know what Mothra planned to do to help him.

Without a word Mothra opened her wings dazzling both men standing in front of her "just hold still this should only take a second" Mothra ordered Ni gently flapping her wings surrounding the injured man with a amazing looking golden dust.

When he got covered by Mothra's golden dust Ni couldn't believe what he was feeling his second degree burn was healing itself it wasthe most amazing thing he had ever seen in his entire life "holy shit Godzilla my burn it's gone!" the golden blonde haired young man told his sister's ex boyfriend lifting up his shirt and pulled off the bandage that had been covering his injury to see that it was completely healed.

"Holy crap Mothra the powder on your wings has healing properties?!, that's fucking awesome bet the medical community doesn't like that" Godzilla gasped amazed by Mothra's power.

"Thanks my healing ability is great but it can't heal any major injuries" Mothra smiled her cheeks turning a light rosy red when Godzilla complemented her healing power.

"Still the fact you can heal Ni's burn like it was nothing is a incredible power but I'm guessing you can't use it to much otherwise you won't be able to fly" Godzilla smiled seeing that every time he complemented Mothra the platinum blonde haired young woman would blush and smile which was exactly what Godzilla wanted.

"Yeah you're right I have to be careful about how much wing powder I use cause if I use to much I won't be able to take off into the air" Mothra replied impressed that Godzilla was able to figure out the down sides of her healing power so quickly and she was also worried that Ni might tell Ichi about her weakness.

Ni thanked Mothra for healing his burn wound and promised her that he would make sure Ichi left her and Godzilla alone although now that she had healed his injury Ni said that Ichi would leave her alone for a while as thanks "are you sure Ichi won't come after mefor a while?" Mothra asked Ni not entirely trusting the golden blonde haired young man cause she knew how close he was to his sister and that he was more loyal to Ichi then anyone else.

"Yeah she will I'll make her promise to leave you alone and yes Ichican act really rashly sometimes but when she makes a promise shealways keeps her word" Ni promised Mothra who still looked skeptical.

Godzilla could understand Mothra's skepticism in believing weather or not Ichi was going to leave her alone as thanks for helping her little brother but he knew his ex girlfriend would keep her promise he just had to convince his future date that the woman who hated her for wanting to date him would keep her word "don't worry I've known Ichi for a long time and if she promises to do something she'll do it" Godzilla reinsured the platinum blonde haired young woman who looked a little more consoled by his words.

A couple days later

To Mothra's surprise Ni had been right about Ichi promising to leave her alone as thanks for healing her little brother's second degree burn wound which was a great relief to the platinum blonde haired young woman cause now she didn't have to watch her back every second of the day "has Godzilla showed up yet?" Mothra called to her big brother from her bedroom still getting ready for her date.

"If he was here you would of heard the doorbell Moty" Battra yelled back sounding a bit annoyed cause this is the fifth time his little sister asked him weather or not her date had arrived.

Mothra was very excited about her date but at the same time anxious cause this was the first date she had been on in a while and she didn't want anything to go wrong specially cause she liked Godzilla and she wanted to date the big man "well if Godzilla does show up let him know I'm not ready yet" Mothra told her big brother applying her makeup making sure it was absolutely perfect.

"You know I might be waiting on someone as well did you ever consider that?" Battra said snidely but all he got as a response was a long sarcastic laugh.

Twenty minutes later Mothra heard the doorbell ringing and when it did Mothra wanted to let out a joyful yelled but didn't cause she knew Battra would use that to tease her later "I'll get it" Battra stated followed by the red and black haired man yelling holy hell clearly surprised by how tall Godzilla was compared to his petite little sister.

"Hi I'm Godzilla I'm here to pick up Mothra" Godzilla greeted his date's legal guardian who had to bend his neck backwards to look up at him.

"Uh hey Godzilla it's good to meet you my sister didn't mention that you were a giant, good god exactly how tall are you?" Battra replied amazed by the fact his little sister wanted to date a guy who towered over everyone around him.

"Last time I checked I was measured at six five and I was weighted in at two hundred fifty four pounds so yeah you could say I'm a bit of a big guy" Godzilla chuckled knowing he was at least a foot taller then his date and likely out weight her by over a hundred pounds.

"I'm guessing your part of the football team cause you look like you'd make one hell of a linebacker" Battra joked finding out that Godzilla wasn't a football player but he was a member of Monarch.

"You work for Monarch? What exactly do you do for them?" Battra inquired finding out his sister's date went out to deal with rogue titans who were threatening innocent people.

"Kind of a dangerous job for a teenage kid to do don't you think?" Battra went on but he guessed Godzilla could handle himself since he was such a big heavily muscled fellow.

"Don't worry about me I've been doing this job for the last four years and I haven't met a titan I can't handle" Godzilla ensured Battra knowing he was sounding over confident in his abilities but it was well founded.

Battra was taken back that a organization as big as Monarch would put a teenager into harms way all because he was strong "and your parents are okay with Monarch using you as a tool to fight other titans?" Battra asked shocked to hear that Godzilla's mother had died back when he was seven and all he had was his father who had been against him fighting other titans.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom if Mothra hadn't told you yet we lost both our parents four years ago in a car accident" Battra frowned feeling bad for Godzilla cause he had to grow up not knowing what it was like to live with a mother's love.

"She told me about it it must have been hard on you having to grow up so quickly and have to raise your sister by yourself" Godzilla grimaced guessing Battra had a difficult time caring for his sister and going to college at the same time.

"Yeah it was tough at times specially when Mothra became a young woman and started developing her wings and powers" Battra agreed telling his sister's date that Mothra was the only titan in their family and dealing with that got hard at times specially since he didn't know what to do with a growing titan who felt like she was alone do to her developing powers.

A couple minutes later Mothra entered the living room wearing a dark blue t shirt a long with a light brown leather jacket that stopped at her mid rift and skinny jeans that hugged nicely to her figure and she had her long platinum blonde hair in a pigtail to keep her hair out of her eyes when she was riding Godzilla's motorcycle "sorry it took so long I wasn't sure what I should wear" Mothra apologized leaving out the fact her date had a motorcycle cause she knew Battra would freak out if he found out his little sister was riding such a dangerous vehicle.

"It's fine you look great by the way" Godzilla smiled getting a light blush from his date who saw a rye smile on her brother's face telling her he was glad to see that she was happy.

Mothra told Battra goodbye before leaving her apartment and started making her way to the elevator with Godzilla "your brother seems like a really nice guy" the big man commented wanting to make some small talk with his date as they waited for the apartment's only elevator.

"He can be although other times I want to plant my knee in between his legs of course that's what happens when you have a sibling" Mothra said messing with the tap of her jacket's zipper.

Godzilla took Mothra by her word never going to have a brother or sister of his own since his father didn't seem to want to remarry even though Godzilla would have been fine if his dad decided he wanted another wife as he had told his dad that more then once "oh god I'm sorry Godzilla I shouldn't really complain about having a brother since it's just you and your dad" Mothra apologized when she remembered that her date was a only child.

Godzilla smiled and told his date not to worry about it he was use to not having a sibling but he did have Gamera who Godzilla thought of as a brother and that was good enough for him "well given the fact you two have fought rogue titans together for a while I'm not surprised you two are close" Mothra smiled hoping one day she and Godzilla would be as close as he was with Gamera.

A short time later Godzilla and Mothra were walking out of the apartment building and towards the big man's blood red motorcycle "so what theater are we going too?" Mothra asked as she and her date approached the beautiful Harley Davidson.

"If the helmet doesn't fit you can adjust the strap there on the right side" Godzilla told his date as he handed her his extra motorcycle helmet.

Mothra took a few minutes adjusting the helmet's strap till she was sure it fit snuggly on her head making sure her ponytail didn't get messed up by the helmet "okay go ahead get on and hold as tight as you can to my waist" Godzilla instructed his date having already hopped onto his bike and holding his helmet just over his head.

Mothra did as she was told climbing onto Godzilla's motorcycle and wrapped her arms around the big man's waist holding on with all her strength "here we go" Godzilla said through his helmet in a muffled voice before bringing his motorcycle to life which sent a powerful vibration throughout Mothra's entire body.

Godzilla pulled out of the parking lot into traffic not going very fast at first wanting Mothra to get use to being on his motorcycle but once he was sure she was ready Godzilla opened up increasing speed and causing wind to whip around Mothra who let out a joyful scream "whoa!" Mothra cheered stunned by how different it was to ride around on a motorcycle then inside a car.

When Godzilla stopped at a red light he turned his head to check on his date happy to see that she was smiling from ear to ear "having a good time?" Godzilla shouted through his helmet getting a thumbs up from Mothra.

The ride to the theater took nearly twenty minutes and Godzilla was able to park near the theater thanks to there being motorcycle parking spots in front of it "oh my god that was so much fun!, what should I do with my helmet?" Mothra smiled when the motorcycle's engine died down and Godzilla took off his own helmet.

"Just put it into that saddlebag and lock it I'll have to bring my helmet with us" Godzilla instructed his date smiling just as much as Mothra was.

The young couple headed inside the theater which was called the Alamo and got in line to get their tickets "now I can understand why you love that bike it's a absolute thrill to ride" Mothra told Godzilla feeling that her panties were absolutely drenched in her personal juices and she needed to change her underwear after they got they're tickets.

"Funny thing is Ichi said the exact same thing after her first ride" Godzilla replied a little worried Mothra was going to get upset when he mentioned his ex girlfriend who she still didn't like all that mucheven though Ichi promised to leave Mothra alone.

"Well I guess that's two things we have in common" Mothra cooed her sky blue eyes looking up at her date wishfully.

Godzilla's face reddened and he gulped down the knot in his throat feeling the collar of his shirt growing unusually warm as Mothra stared up at him with those magnetizing sky blue eyes "oh and what's that first thing?" the big man asked stupidly not noticing that the line had moved up but no one dared yell at Godzilla they were afraid of him given how big he was.

Mothra pushed her lips into a thin smile holding back her laughter cause she didn't want to embarrass Godzilla plus the fact he was clueless the first thing she and Ichi both liked was him was adorable "really you can't figure that out?" the platinum blonde haired young woman giggled but Godzilla just kept looking confused as he bought their tickets.

Mothra excused herself telling Godzilla she had to use the restroom before their movie started when in fact she changed into the extra pair of panties she had brought cause she had had a feeling that the vibrations from Godzilla's motorcycle would cause her to get turned on and she had been right "thank god I had the foresight to bring these" Mothra thought as she cleaned her crotch and pulled on her clean pair of underwear and saw that her old pair had a large wetspot in the middle of it which didn't surprise Mothra she had felt quite horny while on Godzilla's motorcycle.

When Mothra walked out of the women's restroom she saw that Godzilla was gone and for a few seconds she thought her date had left her high and dry but she soon realized Godzilla probably went to the bathroom and would be back soon so Mothra decided to let Magita know how her date was going so far "probably should make sure Godzilla can find me once he leaves the bathroom" Mothra thought walking up the hallway and stood near the men's restroom while she texted Magita.

Mothra: what you doing?

Magita: chilling at home, how's your date with Godzilla going so far?

Mothra: it's fine so far I'm just waiting for Godzilla who went to the bathroom.

Magita: tried to get a sneak peek at Godzilla's Johnson I bet he's hung like a fucking horse.

Mothra: NO YOU FUCKING SICK ASS BITCH!

Magita: I was joking chill the fuck out I know you wouldn't do anything like that.

Mothra: L that's not funny I don't want anything to go wrong on this date.

Magita: I know girl and it will i was just messing with you.

Mothra: I got to go Godzilla is coming back from the restroom.

Magita: go get em girl and don't forget to text later I want to know everything! ;)

Mothra smiled as she put her phone back into her purse glad to know Magita was there to support her in her relationship with Godzilla "you texting Magita?" Godzilla grinned making Mothra wonder if the big man had asked Monarch to hack her phone to let him know everyone she talked too but it turned out Godzilla was only guessing he figured it was Magita Mothra was talking to cause they were close friends and was the one person in school besides Ichi most interested in their date.

"That was a good guess maybe you should think about joining the police department you'd make a good detective plus I'm pretty sure no criminal would be dumb enough to pick a fight with you" Mothra smiled walking with her date to their assigned theater her hands behind her back.

Godzilla had picked out some good seats and Mothra was surprised to find out that they could order food right there in the theater "haven't you been to an Alamo theater before?" Godzilla chuckled listening to his date tell him how she had never been to an Alamo and how she couldn't decide what she wanted to eat.

After some deliberation Mothra decided to get the chicken Cesar salad with Italian dressing and a diet cherry coke while Godzilla got two bacon cheeseburgers, a large order of fries and a Coke Cola classic with no ice "I know what your thinking that's a lot of food for one person well fun fact I meant have the energy of a nuclear reactor and that means I burn through a shit load of calories pretty fast and I eat quite a bit of food before and after school to keep up my strength" Godzilla told his date who hadn't actually said anything but the big man could tell by the look on her face she was shocked he ordered so much food.

The waiter who had taken they're ordered delivered their food half an hour into the movie and Mothra enjoyed the food, the movie and especially Godzilla's company "what did you think of the movie?" the big man asked as they were leaving the theater and headed for the exit.

"I liked it not surprising given the fact both Leonardo DiCaprio and Brad Pitt are both outstanding actors" Mothra answered not wanting to say to much cause she didn't want to ruin the movie for thosewho hadn't seen the movie yet.

Godzilla agreed with his date he enjoyed the movie as well finding parts of the movie very funny "some parts of the movie did run a bit long though" Godzilla said opening the door open for Mothra who thanked him.

The teenage couple talked about the movie all the way to Godzilla's motorcycle talking about the pros and cons of the story and it's characters "should you call your brother to let him know your on you're way home?" Godzilla asked Mothra as he handed his date his extra helmet.

"I'll send him a quick text to let him know thanks for reminding me" Mothra replied pulling her cell phone out of her purse and sent Battra a text telling him she was coming home before putting her phone away again.

Mothra enjoyed the feeling of the cool night air rushing pass her face and hair as Godzilla drove down the street at thirty five miles per hour and she found it hilarious when people in cars beside them would give her and her date odd stares given how big Godzilla was compared to her "hi" the platinum blonde haired young woman said cheerfully waving at the drivers of the cars as they drove pass thembut no one waved back cause they probably thought Godzilla was a member of a motorcycle gang.

To Mothra's relief Battra wasn't outside the apartment waiting for her telling the young woman he was most likely watching them from the apartment and knew Godzilla rode a motorcycle which worried the platinum blonde haired young woman cause she was sure her big brother thought motorcycles were dangerous and didn't want her riding them.

"I had a great time Godzilla we should do this again soon" Mothra smiled as she got off the bike and took off her helmet then handed it to her date.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea maybe we can do something else other then see a movie" Godzilla grinned taking the extra helmet from Mothra and put it away and was surprised when he turned to face his date again cause she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before heading into her apartment leaving a very stunned Godzilla sitting on his motorcycle his jaw hanging open having gone slackout of complete shock.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

No king without a queen

Godzilla/Mothra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: a day together

Three months after they started dating Godzilla asked Mothra to be his girlfriend which the platinum blonde haired young woman all to happily agreed too even though she knew it would put her back into Ichi's crosshairs ending the other young woman's promise to leave her alone as thanks for healing Ni's burn wound "I don't exactly do great in big crowds cause you know I'm kind of a big guy and I don't want to accidentally step on anyone or get in anyone's way" Godzilla told his girlfriend as they were entering Ferry Plaza Farmers Market on a Saturday afternoon to look at the hundreds of stalls where people sold all kinds of things.

"Come on Godzilla we both know that's not true you get around school without any issues and it's just as crowded as it is here" Mothra smiled wanting to know the real reason her boyfriend didn't want to go to the farmer's market.

"That's different there aren't as many at the school as there are here" Godzilla argued noticing that there were at least three times as many people here then they went to class with.

Mothra took Godzilla's hand which was twice as big as her's into her own and smiled at the big man who returned the gesture but less confidently then his girlfriend "don't worry I'll keep you safe" Mothra said in a very caring reinsuring tone that strangely made Godzilla feel a little less worried about the situation ahead.

"It's hard to believe that someone as tough as you is scared of crowds" Mothra playfully teased her boyfriend who's cheeks turned a light shade of red embarrassed that his girlfriend figured out he had a phobia of large crowds.

"Enochlophobia isn't that uncommon just to let you know" Godzilla told his girlfriend who apologized cause she hadn't meant to make him feel like she was picking on him.

"If it's any constellation I'm absolutely terrified of clowns if I see a picture of one I start freaking the fuck out and have a full blown panic attack and you don't want to know what will happen if I see a real clown" Mothra told her boyfriend letting him know one of her greatest fears so he wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to see It chapter two then?" Godzilla teased laughing when all the blood drained out of his girlfriend's face.

"Good god no why the hell would you think I'd want to see that scary ass movie?" Mothra replied in horror giving her boyfriend a very disproving glower but all that did was made Godzilla laugh which made Mothra's face red with anger and embarrassment.

"That's the exact reason why you should watch It although you really should watch the first movie before you watch the second one" Godzilla chuckled not seeming to mind that his girlfriend was glaring at him now telling him that there was no way she was going to watch any of the It movies including the original mini series that had Tim Curry playing Pennywise the dancing clown.

"Who the heck is Tim Curry?" Mothra asked her boyfriend who looked completely shocked at the fact his girlfriend didn't know who the academy award winner actor.

As they were making their way through the front most part of the Saturday market Godzilla told Mothra all about Tim Curry and all the movies, tv shows and musicals the actor had been in before his stroke back in two thousand and twelve and how he had more awards then anyone could count "how come you know so much about this guy?" Mothra asked finding out that Godzilla knew so much about the English actor because his mother had been a huge fan and she had let him watch some of the kid movies Tim Curry had been in when he was little before she passed away.

"So you're a Curry fan in honor of your late mother?, that's super sweet of you my mom loved George Clooney but I don't really care for him all that much except in The fantastic Mr. Fox I loved that movie when I was a little girl" Mothra admitted wishing she had had more in common with her late mother besides looking like her.

"I know this isn't any of my business specially given the fact we barely started dating but what was your mom like? I'm only asking cause I don't really remember my own mother and my dad doesn't like talking about her cause it brings up far to many painful memories" Godzilla remarked letting his girlfriend know she didn't have to tell him anything if she didn't want too.

When Mothra looked up at Godzilla there was a great amount of pain and sadness in her sky blue eyes clearly having not gotten over the death of her parents so Godzilla told her she didn't have to talk about them till she was ready too "thanks Goji I promise I will tell you about my mom and dad one day" the platinum blonde haired young woman smiled laying her head on her boyfriend's forearm.

Godzilla's red, orange and yellow eyes widened at the fact Mothra had just given him a pet name which was something no girl he had dated had ever done "did you just call me Goji?" the big man asked feeling his cheeks growing warm.

"Yeah I did what you don't like it?" Mothra answered pretending to look sad that Godzilla may not like the pet name she had given him.

Godzilla was smart to tell Mothra that he did like the pet name even if it was embarrassing to be called Goji in front of thousands of strangers "just promise you won't call me that at school I have a reputation to up hold and you calling me goji in front of everyone will ruin that" Godzilla begged his girlfriend who couldn't stop giggling before she promised not to call Godzilla his pet name while they were together at school.

Mothra wasn't sure where she wanted to start there were so many stalls with who knew how many different things for sale "ooh let's go this way I want to see what kind of organic vegetable they have for sale!" the platinum blonde haired young woman happily told her boyfriend pulling on the big man in a certain direction.

Godzilla didn't have to look around to know that he was getting strange looks from those nearby and he couldn't really blame them he was a mountain of a man who looked as if he could crush a person's head with one hand being pulled around like a pet by a petite young woman a whole foot shorter then himself and more then half his weight "what's the deal with those two?" Godzilla heard someone nearby said to a friend pointing to the couple with a thumb.

"Ooh look they have homegrown flavored honey" Mothra gasped rushing over to a stall that had small jars stacked on top of one another and started looking them over trying to decide if she wanted to buy one of the jars of honey.

"Look they have chocolate, creamy Mango Honey, mango, raspberry, peach, black cherry, orange and blackberry jeez I didn't know honey had so many different flavors, you want to try one?" Mothra stated listing off the large amount of flavored honey the stall offered.

The young couple tried a few of the flavored honey but decided not to get any cause they were twenty dollars a jar which was far to much for a small jar of honey "I can't believe that guy would ask for so much just for one jar" Mothra complained when she and Godzilla were out of ear shot of the honey stall they had been looking at.

"You shouldn't be that surprised the guy has to care for the bee hives, harvest the honey, mix it with the extra flavors, jar them all and label them that's a lot of work and it makes sense that he wants to make his money back for all he's done" Godzilla commented getting that running a small business wasn't a easy thing to do specially with how many people were doing the exact same thing as the stall owner was doing and the fact that if his honey wasn't unique and tasty his business would fail and may go bankrupt.

"Still charging that much for a jar of honey is freaking ridiculous" Mothra frowned before stopping at another honey stall that offered different flavored honey from the first one.

Godzilla may of only been seventeen but he had the wisdom of someone much older and knew that it was best to not disagree with his date cause he wanted her to remain happy "which one should I get I can't decide" Mothra stated looking over the line of flavored honey jars arranged along the edge of the small table.

Godzilla's red, orange and yellow eyes scanned over the jars reading the labels of each one trying to decide which his date would like the most "the blueberry seems like a good choice but it's really up to you" the black haired young man replied noticing that the stall owner's daughter who looked to be a year or two younger then him and Mothra was admiring him closely even though she saw that he already had a girlfriend.

Mothra picked up the jar of blueberry honey and started reading the label to see what was in the honey besides the blueberry flavoring "I added a tad bit of lemon to give it just a little extra zest" the stall's owner told Mothra saying that it gave her honey a interesting after taste.

Mothra asked for a sample of the blueberry honey enjoying the slight sour taste that filled her mouth after she swallowed the honey "mmmmm that's good" the platinum blonde haired young woman smiled asking Godzilla if he would like to try some of the honey which the big man did also liking the after taste of the flavored honey.

Mothra bought a jar of the blueberry honey figuring Battra would like the condiment as well so it wouldn't go to waste "why didn't you get a jar?" the young woman asked her boyfriend as they were making their way towards the stalls where they sold organic fruits and vegetables.

"Cause I don't really eat honey and my old man is allergic to the stuff so it be a waste of money although you can tell Gamera about this stall he loves honey" Godzilla told his girlfriend seeing no point in buying the honey when it would probably just sit in his cabinet and go bad then he remembered that his best friend had a great fondness for honey and would appreciate it if Mothra told him where he could get specially flavored honey.

"Well now I know what to get Gamera for his next birthday or Christmas present" Mothra said jokingly earning a small smile from her boyfriend.

"Just so you know Gamera's birthday is November the twenty sixth so you got plenty of time in deciding what you want to get him and he's buddhist but he won't complain if you get him a gift I sure as heck wouldn't" Godzilla replied stopping in front of a vegetable stall and waited for Mothra to decide weather or not she was going to buy something from the stall.

The teenage couple wondered around the farmer's market's produce area for several more minutes which allowed Mothra to buy some organic fruits and vegetables "I made off with some pretty good stuff if I say so myself" Mothra remarked as she and her boyfriend were making their way through the giant crowd but she soon noticed that Godzilla looked anxious and clearly didn't want to be in this crowd anymore so she suggested they go sit down somewhere away from the crowd.

"I'm sorry goji I should of realized you were about to have a anxiety attack I shouldn't of suggested coming here" the platinum blonde haired young woman apologized sitting on a large concrete block with Godzilla and took her boyfriend's hand into her own feeling bad for Godzilla and deciding that they wouldn't come to the Ferry Plaza Farmers Market again till Godzilla wanted too.

"Stop beating yourself up you didn't know I have enochlophobia how could you it's not like you can reed minds….you can't can you?" Godzilla replied with a kind smile before worrying that his girlfriend would reed his mind and find something out about him that she didn't like.

Mothra let out a soft laugh trying to decide weather or not she wanted to mess with Godzilla and let him believe she had telepathy when she noticed a small boy about five or six years old with short brown hair that had two long horns poking out of his forehead and had matching brown eyes staring up at Godzilla wide eyed and with the cutest little smile on his face "you're Godzilla the king of the titans!" the little boy said in such a jubilant voice it was obvious that he was one of Godzilla's biggest fans.

Godzilla couldn't help but crack a big smile as he stood up at his full height causing the small boy to let out a loud gasp as he bent his head all the way back just so he could look up at Godzilla who was staring down at him with his red, orange and yellow eyes "whoa you're really really tall!" the boy grinned only coming up to the middle of Godzilla's shin.

The little boy's brown eyes couldn't go any wider as he stared star strikingly at the young man everyone called the king of the titans "Edward James Kirby what have I told you about wondering off and talking to strangers!?" a middle aged woman who had the same brown hair and eyes along with the two horns poking out of her forehead just like the little boy screamed angrily charging up to Edward and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Mom look it's Godzilla it's actually him" Edward told his mother who looked up at the big man her son was pointing at and when she saw that it really was Godzilla standing in front of her she was just as star struck as her son.

Soon there was a growing group of people crowding around Godzilla asking him to sign things and take a picture with them as if he was a big movie star "wow I guess your more popular in the titan community then I thought" Mothra commented having taken refuge on top of the concrete block so she wouldn't be crushed by the crowd and making sure she wasn't in the way of any of the pictures Godzilla took with his fans.

"I guess I inspire a lot of titans to just be themselves and the fact I've never lost a fight helps titans decide not to commit any crimes" Godzilla said as he was signing a piece of paper a little kid handed him.

Mothra could see how Godzilla could inspire other titans with how he protects the innocent from dangerous rogue titans and how he kept those same titans in line with the sure amount of power he could use to put them down if they decided to break the law "I think it's cool that you can inspire other titans even though you're still in high school" Mothra smiled leaning on one of her boyfriend's shoulders and smiled down at him.

Several people let out gasps of surprise finding out the man they all called the king of the titans was only a high school student "what no way this huge ass guy is a high schooler!" someone called out refusing to believe the six five tall man standing in front of them was still in high school.

"I am I'm seventeen and I'm just a high school senior but I'm also an agent at Monarch who's deployed to deal with rogue titans who are threatening innocent civilians all over the world" Godzilla told the people around him who couldn't believe the guy they looked up to was just a kid.

"Why should it matter if he's a high school kid that boy has saved so many people that it's impossible to keep count that young man is a god damn hero now leave him alone" a old Hispanic woman spoke up having pushed her way to the front of the crowd separating Godzilla from his stunned fans as if she was going to protect the big man from the large group of people surrounding him.

Godzilla looked down at this total stranger who seemed to want to protect him from the large crowd around himself and Mothra "ma'am I appreciate this but we both know there's no one here who could harm me well maybe except her but that's for a completely different reason" Godzilla told the elderly Hispanic woman in a kind gentle voice before pointing to his girlfriend behind him with a rye smile on his lips.

The old Hispanic woman turned to Godzilla and gave him a grandmotherly smiled before telling him that she owed Godzilla for saving her daughter, her family and a whole bunch of innocent people from a rogue titan in Mexico a year earlier "I remember that fight it was against a titan that had giant spider legs and called himself Spiga he was really big but he wasn't very smart but he did cause a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people" Godzilla stated remembering how disgusted he had been when Spiga at hit him with his web that he spat at Godzilla from his mouth.

"Spiga murdered almost two thousand people and if you hadn't stopped him I'm sure he would of killed so many more and Mexico wasn't the first time you stopped a out of control monster and saved a load of innocent people" the elderly Hispanic woman said very thankful that Godzilla had stopped Spiga and saved her family and the people of Mexico.

Soon a small group of security guards showed up to see why so many people were crowding around the black haired mountain of a man in the middle of the large group of people and asking the crowd to disperse seeing it as a safety hazard and that included the elderly Hispanic woman who thanked Godzilla again for saving her family "looks like you have some real big fans I can't really blame them you've done a lot of good in the last four years" Mothra smiled hopping off the cement block and attached herself to her boyfriend's forearm again making sure any other teenage girls nearby knew Godzilla was off limits and she also sure made she forget her groceries.

Godzilla led Mothra to the area where all kinds of meat were sold wanting to buy some really nice steaks for himself and his dad who was returning home from a long tour around the world explaining the evolution of the titans to all sorts of government agencies wanting them to protect their country's titan communities from discrimination and persecution "what kind of steaks are you thinking of getting?" asked Godzilla who was looking over the numerous types of pieces of meat he offered.

"I guess I'll take that filet mignon and that ribeye and what kind of steak do you want?, cause I was hoping you'd want to come over for dinner and meet my old man" Godzilla told the butcher pointing out which steaks he wanted before asking Mothra with a very noticeable blush on his face if she wanted to have dinner with him and his father Dr. Serizawa.

As the butcher waited for Mothra to pick out what kind of steak she wanted he packed the steaks Godzilla had picked out into butcher's paper labeling and pricing them before placing the pieces of meat onto the countertop where his register was located "can I get that skirt steak please?" Mothra told the butcher finally deciding what kind of steak she wanted and letting Godzilla know she wanted to come over to his place and have dinner with him and his dad.

Once Godzilla got Mothra's steak he and his girlfriend continued on looking around the Saturday market to see what else they had to offer "is there anything else you want to look at?" Godzilla asked his girlfriend a little while later.

"Nope I can't think of anything I want to look at and we should get going before our food spoils" Mothra replied before asking Godzilla how they were going to get their food home when they came to the Saturday market on Godzilla's motorcycle.

"Don't worry Mothra that's what my backpack is for" Godzilla smiled pointing to the large bag on his back Mothra had forgotten he had been wearing the whole day.

Mothra and Godzilla started for the Ferry Plaza Farmers Market's parking lot "so when were you wanting me to come over and meet your dad?" Mothra asked thankful no one had stepped on her wings the whole day.

"My dad doesn't get back till Tuesday so how about Thursday or Friday?" Godzilla answered knowing that if he asked Mothra to come over when his dad wasn't home she meant get the wrong idea about him.

"Friday will be fine, should I bring anything like ice cream or some kind of dessert?" Mothra remarked not wanting to show up to dinner empty handed.

"If you want to bring a dessert that'll be great but remember it can't have any honey cause my dad is allergic to the stuff" Godzilla reminded his girlfriend who decided she would bring some kind of flavored ice cream.

Once he had dropped Mothra off at her apartment Godzilla didn't go home instead he headed to Monarch's San Francisco headquarters realizing he had almost forgotten that Monarch's scientists had run some tests on him earlier that month and he wanted to know what the results were "oh good you're here I have some exciting news" a middle age man who had been working at Monarch as long as Godzilla's father had said cheerfully when he spotted the big man entering his lab.

Godzilla put his steaks into the office fridge and took off his backpack dropping it next to a desk then he sat in one of the comfortable office chairs that were in Dr. Graham's lab putting his feet on top of the desk in front of him knowing doing so irritated his father's colleague to no end "so what's up doc?" Godzilla grinned putting his hands behind his head to relax in the chair.

"For some unknown reason you're cells stopped aging or they've slowed down so much that it means you meant go on living hundreds if not thousands of years if we can figure out why your cells are doing that we could use it to slow down cancers or genetic diseases to a crawl till we can find a cure for them!" Dr. Graham told the seventeen year old man who took his feet off the desk and just stared at him a fear of out living all those he cared about filling his red, orange and yellow eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense my granddad had the same kind of powers I did and he'd passed away back when I was ten" Godzilla argued wanting to believe that Dr. Graham was wrong about his findings.

"He had somewhat similar powers to yours but you Godzilla you're far more powerful then your granddad, maybe you're aging slowed down as much as it has because your healing ability is so powerful and you can recover from any injury so quickly" Dr. Graham replied theorizing out loud why Godzilla would live for so long.

"I don't know why your so fucking happy?, I might out live everyone I care about how is that good fucking news?!" Godzilla snapped standing up and slammed a fist on the desk leaving a shallow dent in it shinny metal top.

A second later two Monarch guard rushed into the lab their assault rifles at the ready "sir we heard yelling and a loud bang is everything ok?" one of the guards asked lowering his weapon just a bit when he saw that only Dr. Graham and Godzilla were in the room.

"Everything is fine major Godzilla just got some news he didn't really like" Dr. Graham told one of the guards telling them they had nothing to worry about and that they could back to their posts.

Both guards looked at Dr. Graham then to Godzilla who still had his hands balled into fists which made the guards worry the young man was going to hurt the doctor only a few feet from him "are you sure everything is okay sir?" the second guard inquired readily himself to take action without making it obvious even though he knew he and his partner stood no chance against such a powerful titan like Godzilla.

Dr. Graham didn't want any violence in his lab cause it would damage his valuable equipments and experiments plus he knew Godzilla's skin was far to tough for the guards's bullets to do any kind of damage to him all the gun fire would do is annoy the seventeen year old and cause him to lash out possibly hurting or even killing the two stupid men who thought it was a good idea to open fire on the most powerful titan on earth "yes I'm sure now please go away I have some private things to talk about with Godzilla" the doctor ordered shooing the two guards out of his lab.

"Look Godzilla I'm sorry I shouldn't of acted so excitedly about your reduced aging I can understand why you were so upset" Dr. Graham apologized once he was sure the lab doors were completely closed.

"Yeah well finding out I'm gonna age like Wolverine isn't exactly great news" Godzilla frowned wondering how his dad would take the news that he was pretty much an immortal who would go on living as everyone around him died and were buried.

Godzilla sat back in the office chair he had been sitting in a moment earlier realizing that he would have to tell Mothra as well and when he did she meant not want to be with him anymore plus there were somethings about himself he still hadn't told Mothra "besides the fact you're immortal what else is bothering you kid?" Dr. Graham asked leaning on the side of the desk Godzilla was sitting at.

Godzilla remained silent for a minute molding over all the thoughts whirling around his head realizing he had to not just tell his dad about Dr. Graham's discovery but he would have to tell Mothra as well along with the fact the atomic beam, incredible healing, super strength and a increased durability won't his only powers "besides the fact that it turns out that I'm immortal my ex girlfriend wants to get rid of my current girlfriend so she can be with me again oh and she's fucking crazy as well so there's that" the black haired young man replied hating the fact Ichi wanted to hurt Mothra just because she was with him.

"Ichi you mean Jonah's little girl?, it kind of makes sense that she's a little off given who her father is and the fact he's down right insane" Dr. Graham remarked not needing to explain what he meant cause Godzilla already knew that Jonah had been forced to retire do to showing signs of serious mental health issues.

"I have to always worry about Mothra's safety everyday we're at school all because Ichi refuses to accept the fact I decided to date someone else maybe I should talk to Jonah he was always able to get through to Ichi" Godzilla told the older man next to him knowing he could use a computer in the lab to look up Jonah's phone number.

Jonah: hello this is Jonah who may I ask is calling?

Godzilla: hi Jonah it's Godzilla.

Jonah: ah Godzilla it's good to hear from you my boy I was told by Ni that you started dating another girl at your school.

Godzilla: yeah I have that's why I'm calling you I was wondering if you could talk to Ichi and tell her to leave my new girlfriend alone cause she's been threatening her a lot lately.

Jonah: you can't really blame Ichi for being upset that you're dating another girl instead of getting back together with her.

Godzilla: yeah well I did and I'm sick and tired of ichi harassing my girlfriend so can you please tell her to stop!

Jonah: boy don't presume you can tell me what to do!

Godzilla: then learn how to control your child before she ends up hurting my girlfriend and she forces me to deal with her myself!

Jonah: are you threatening my daughter?

Godzilla: no I'm just letting you know that if Ichi attacks or tries to harm my girlfriend I'll have to arrest her as a agent of Monarch.

Jonah: you try it and I'll slap you with so many lawsuits your great great grandchildren will still be paying it off!

And with those last words Jonah hung up on Godzilla who wasn't surprised by the older man's reaction to being told his daughter was putting herself at risk of being arrested "I'm guessing that didn't go to well" Dr. Graham said sarcastically only hearing Godzilla's side of the conversation but he knew that it ended poorly.

"Are you really surprised Jonah is a complete dick who doesn't believe his kids can do anything wrong" Godzilla replied as he put his phone away and stood up heading back over to the fridge to retrieve his steaks.

"If you knew that then why the hell did you decide to date Ichi?" Dr. Graham asked shaking his head at Godzilla's stupid decision.

"I don't know I guess I had been tricked into believing that Ichi was different from her dad guess I was wrong and that decision blew up in my face" Godzilla replied as he opened the fridge and retrieved his steaks putting them back into his backpack.

"I would say I told you so but I rather not get insinuated with a atomic beam" Dr. Graham joked waving Godzilla goodbye as he left the lab.

Godzilla was making his way through Monarch's headquarters saying hello to scientists and soldiers he had worked with in the past on his missions when he ran into a soldier he had been particularly close to when he was younger "holy shit Kong what are you doing here?" the black haired young man cheered giving the large black man wearing a U.S marine corp uniform a big bear hug.

The man Godzilla was hugging was captain King Kong who had been the one that trained Godzilla in using his powers back when the so called king of the titans was fourteen "I got reassigned to San Francisco after returning home from Afghanistan and I was able to convince my C.O to let me take up my old post as Monarch's C.Q.C instructor, what have you been up too besides using all the skills I taught you to kick some rogue titan asses?" King Kong smiled using his outrageous strength and close quarter combat skills to break free of Godzilla's hug and put the seventeen year old young man into a head lock in a smooth coronation of well practice moves.

Godzilla let out a loud and long series of cuss words as he tried to free himself from King Kong's head lock but the older man was to skilled and wouldn't allowed Godzilla free "let go you mother fucking asshole!" Godzilla ordered jerking around and punching King Kong in the ribs.

"ゴジラ公の場でのろいや訓練施設の外での戦いについて私があなたに言ったことは何ですか (Gojira what have I told you about cussing in public and fighting outside the training facility!" an authoritative voice yelled that Godzilla recognized immediately as his father Dr. Serizawa.

お父さんはもう家で何をしているの？(dad what are you doing home already?) Godzilla inquired surprised to see that his father was home two days early.

ノルウェー政府は、首相の妻が陣痛に陥り、彼がそこにいたかったため、キャンセルしました。(the Norwegian government canceled cause the prime minister's wife went into labor and he wanted to be there.)" Dr. Serizawa answered before ordering King Kong to release his son in english.

King Kong released Godzilla from his head lock apologizing and letting Dr. Serizawa know he had been the one who had started the horse playing "first lieutenant you should know better then to provoke my son specially with how dangerous he can become when he's enraged" Dr. Serizawa chastised the large black man who apologized again cause he knew Dr. Serizawa was right but Godzilla argued that he never got angry so his dad needed to stop worrying.

"It doesn't matter weather or not you ever get angry you still have a unknown amount of power and you should take care" Dr. Serizawa chastised his only child who clearly didn't like being spoken down too like he had been.

"I'm not a little kid dad so can you not talk to me like I am one" Godzilla argued with his father who couldn't help but agree with his son who stood a full foot taller then him.

"I know you're not a child Godzilla but you can act incredibly immature sometimes and you've got to start showing some maturity now that you're on your way to being an adult…..by the way how was your date with that girl you've been seeing?" Dr. Serizawa commented pointing out how childish his son could be sometimes and wanted to know more about his son's date with his newest girlfriend.

"It's going fine I invited her over for dinner Thursday night but since you came home early maybe I could ask her to come over tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Godzilla answered choosing to ignore his dad's statement that he acted immature sometimes.

"Has this relationship with this girl gotten that serious has it?" Dr. Serizawa teased being one of the very few people who could tease Godzilla and not end up in a hospital.

"No dad what the hell your making it sound like I'm engaged or something" Godzilla frowned his face turning a deep red hue.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that I want some grandchildren before I die is that to much to ask?" Dr. Serizawa joked playfully patting his son on the back and laughed along with King Kong while Godzilla glared angrily at the two other men.

"Dad what the hell why would you say something like that to your seventeen year old son?" Godzilla snapped at his father who just kept laughing which caused some parts of Godzilla's yellow, orange and red eyes and black hair to start glowing electric blue indicating to the two other men he was powering up without realizing he was doing so.

"that's exactly what I'm talking about you lose your temper without thinking Gojira!" Dr. Serizawa got after his son pointing at Godzilla's eyes and hair which was still glowing it's electric blue.

"how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my real name when we're in public!" Godzilla ordered his father who knew that calling him by his real name embarrassed him.

Godzilla allowed his eyes and hair to turn back to their natural colors after taking a few deep breaths knowing if he didn't it could set off several alarms which would cause a panic around the base and that was the last thing Godzilla wanted to happen "well if you didn't act so childish I wouldn't have to use your real name so often" Dr. Serizawa replied earning himself a annoyed glare from his son.

"So Godzilla how long have you been dating this girl you were talking about?" King Kong inquired asking the seventeen year old why he wasn't with Ichi anymore.

Godzilla explained to King Kong that he broke up with Ichi after realizing that she didn't actually care about him she just wanted to be with him cause he was the most powerful titan on the planet unlike Mothra who actually cared about him as a person "I'm guessing Ichi isn't thrilled that you've decided to date another girl at your school" Kong smirked remembering how possessive the oldest of Jonah's triplets was about Godzilla.

"You're kidding me right?, I have to keep Mothra safe from my psychotic ex girlfriend everyday of the week and if it wasn't for Ni's heads up I'd have a lot harder time keeping ichi away from my girlfriend" Godzilla complained telling his father and Kong about his failure to convince Jonah to talk to his daughter about leaving Mothra alone.

"I'm not surprised Jonah has always been a stubborn son of a bitch ever since I first met him and often refuses to listen to others when it comes to his children" Dr. Serizawa remarked wishing his former colleague would have been willing to help his son out a little with Ichi.

"あなたが私に市父以外の誰かとデートすることを決める前に私に言っていたら良かったでしょう.(it would of been nice if you had told me that before I had decided to date someone other then Ichi dad)" Godzilla said to his father in Japanese his tone of voice lined with sarcasm.

"もし聞いたら聞いてくれませんか？(would you of listened if I had?)" Dr. Serizawa replied with a rye smile understanding his son far better then Godzilla would of thought.

"もちろん、なぜそうしないと思いますか？(of course I would why would you think I wouldn't?)" Godzilla stated a little confused as to why his father thought he wouldn't listen to his advice then he remembered he was seventeen and people his age didn't always heed the advice of their elders.

Dr. Serizawa gave his son a amused smile as he told Godzilla that even though he was more mature then other young men his age he also could be just as childish and immature "I'm sorry Kong I forgot that you don't speak Japanese" Dr. Serizawa apologized to the marine captain who had remained silent not sure what the Monarch biologist was saying to his son.

"Don't worry about it doctor if you have something private you need to say to your son I understand why you said it in Japanese" King Kong replied waving off Dr. Serizawa's apology with a wave of one of his large hands and a dismissive smile.

"We were just talking about how Jonah is a stubborn asshole who refuses to listen to anyone talking crap about his kids" Godzilla told the marine captain not wanting King Kong to think he and his father were talking crap about him.

"It's fine Godzilla I never met Jonah and I heard he was usually willing to sacrifice all his men to finish the mission" King Kong remarked grateful he was never in Jonah's squad cause he'd most likely be dead.

As Dr. Serizawa was explaining to King Kong why Jonah was forced to retire from Monarch Godzilla pulled his phone from his pocket and started texting Mothra letting her know that his dad had come home early and he wanted to know weather or not she wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night instead of Thursday "you texting that girlfriend of yours again?, you spend quite a lot of time texting with her you must really like her" Dr. Serizawa remarked noticing that his son was once again typing on his phone with his new girlfriend.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm in love with Mothra?, cause it's a bit soon for that" Godzilla told his dad who just gave him another rye smile.

"But you two seem to get along a lot more then you ever did with Ichi?" Dr. Serizawa said knowing his son had been spending a lot of time during and after school with his new girlfriend instead of being at home or at Monarch's training facility.

Godzilla's cheeks flushed a light red hue telling Dr. Serizawa that he was right his son was a lot closer to Mothra then he had been with Ichi who had dated Godzilla for a little over a year "well unlike Ichi Mothra isn't completely crazy if she is she's hiding it incredibly well" Godzilla replied part of him worrying that Mothra wasn't who she said she was but the thought was quickly crushed when he remembered that he had read his girlfriend's Monarch file which was updated twice a year and she didn't show any signs of being mentally unstable or deceitful.

"Mothra meant not be crazy but what about her family have you met them yet?" King Kong inquired finding out that Mothra only had a older brother who liked Godzilla well enough that he hadn't threaten to murder the seventeen year old teenager yet and both her parents had been killed in a car accident four years earlier.

As the three men made their way through Monarch San Francisco headquarters Dr. Serizawa talked to King Kong about his time in Afghanistan and how it would be a hold lot easier to deal with ISIS if the U.S government allowed more powerful titans in the army "if you're suggesting my son go over sea and fight in the Middle East I seriously doubt the U.N would allow it specially since they consider Godzilla a weapon of mass destruction that can turn all of Afghanistan into a field of glass and make it completely unlivable" Dr. Serizawa commented unwilling to allow his only son go to a active war zone even though ISIS had no weapons that could hurt Godzilla.

King Kong had always known that Godzilla was a very powerful titan but the fact the United Nations considered him as a weapon of mass destruction shocked the seasoned marine "if he's that dangerous how does Monarch decide when to deploy him?" Kong asked wanting to know what it took to allow Godzilla to be sent out to deal with a rogue titan or titans.

"It really depends on the amount of radiation the titan or titans put out if it's over fifteen hundred rads and he, she or they cause over three million dollars worth of property damage Monarch will send Godzilla" Dr. Serizawa explained continuing on saying he had to fill out a lot of paperwork afterwards do to Godzilla still being underage and Godzilla had to fill out reports detailing every move he made while he was fighting the rogue titan or titans.

"Once I turn eighteen you won't have to deal with that paperwork saying you're okay with sending me out to fight right dad?" Godzilla said to his father who looked a bit disappointed that his only child was about to be a legal adult in just a few months.

Godzilla noticed the look of disappointment on his father's face and understood why his dad would be a bit sad to see him turn eighteen cause he could move out once he graduated high school leaving his dad all alone "ah come on dad I'd figured you'd want me out of the house as soon as I graduated" the black haired seventeen year old told his dad who didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Not right away I thought you'd stay at the house while you were going to college but I guess if you decide to move in with Mothra I can't really stop you" replied not wanting his son to move out till after he graduated college which would make paying off his debt a lot easier but he figured Godzilla and Mothra's relationship would get more serious the longer they were together and would decide that they wanted to take their relationship to the next level and live together.

"You can't really blame the kid can you?, it be a bit hard to get laid knowing his old man is just down the hall" King Kong laughed receiving a hard punch in the side of the face by Godzilla and hitting the floor with a loud crash.

Dr. Serizawa was about to get after his son but was cut off by King Kong who insisted he had had that coming after his poor attempt of a joke "still hitting you was going to far!" Dr. Serizawa frowned wheeling on his son and ordered Godzilla to apologize.

Godzilla refused to apologize instead he just stormed off and left Monarch headquarters on his motorcycle "I'm sorry Kong it seems my son is a bit touchy when it comes to his girlfriend and sex" Dr. Serizawa apologized on behalf of Godzilla understanding that his son probably hadn't thought about going that far with Mothra yet.

"Don't worry about it doc I had it coming I should of thought about what I was going to say before I opened my mouth" King Kong chuckled as he rubbed his now bruising cheek and got to his feet.

The next day

Mothra was standing in front of the full size mirror that was attached to the back of her bedroom door making sure her dress, makeup and hair were absolutely perfect when Battra knocked on her door "hey Moty you're gonna kill me but my boss really needs me to come in to fix the computer that runs our servers, would you be willing to take a Uber to Godzilla's? I'm really sorry about this" Battra said sounding generally apologetic for not being able to keep his promise.

Mothra threw her bedroom door open revealing to Battra that she was wearing a light red dress with a black woman's dress jacket covering the top portion of her wings and back along with a long black skirt that went down to her ankles and she had her platinum blonde hair tied in a tight bun "why can't you drop me off first then go to work?" Mothra complained worried that if she took a Uber the driver meant tried to kidnap her of course if he or she tried that the moron would have to face Godzilla's rage which could destroy the entire city specially if the driver tried to harm her.

"I need to get going right now I can't wait an hour for you to get ready" Battra told his little sister looking at his watch before saying he had to leave.

Mothra screamed a few cuss words after Battra before slamming her bedroom door close and started cussing some more "that good for nothing asshole!" the seventeen year old young woman yelled storming over to her desk where she kept all her makeup and where her cell phone was charging and called her boyfriend.

Godzilla: hey Mothra you on your way?, cause dinner won't be ready for another forty five minutes.

Mothra: not even close Battra bailed on me cause he had to go into work and he wants me to use an Uber which I don't really like doing cause you never know what kind of weirdo you're get so could you come and pick me up?, I'd really appreciate it if you did.

Godzilla: yeah I can come and get you just give me a few minutes I need to let my dad know I'm coming to get you.

Mothra: thanks goji.

Once she was done texting her boyfriend Mothra text her brother letting him know she got a ride from Godzilla and wouldn't need an Uber then she finished getting ready and when she was done Mothra headed down stairs to meet Godzilla who had a large box sitting in front of him "you didn't have to get the dessert I got it right here" Mothra explained to her boyfriend who told her after taking off his helmet that the box didn't have a dessert it was a gift for her.

Mothra put down her dessert then she took the large box from Godzilla finding that the gift was heavier then it looked weighting at least four or five pounds "what did you get me?" Mothra inquired pulling off the wrapping paper and tape putting out a woman's motorcycle helmet that had a giant moth with the same colored eyes as she did along with a white face and black circles around the eyes, a orange body and wings just like the ones Mothra had painted on it.

Mothra put the helmet down next to her dessert then she walked up to Godzilla grabbing the front of the big man's jacket and pulled him in for their first kiss "thank you goji I love it" Mothra smiled giving the big man another kiss on the lips.

Godzilla was surprise to find that Mothra's lips were a lot softer then he had thought and he could taste cherry on them "sorry I should of done that a lot sooner" Mothra apologized after she broke her kiss with Godzilla.

Godzilla told Mothra that she didn't need to apologize he told her that he didn't make the first move cause he didn't want to make her feel like he was pushing the relationship to fast he wanted Mothra to decide when they should have their first kiss and he'd figured the personalized helmet would make Mothra realize that he cared about her a lot more then he ever did for Ichi "has anyone ever told you you're a real romantic" Mothra giggled taking her new helmet back out of it's box and handed it and her dessert to Godzilla before breaking the box down and threw it away then she returned to her boyfriend who helped her put her helmet on which fit perfectly.

Mothra enjoyed the fact the new helmet she was wearing helped deafened the loud roar of Godzilla's motorcycle and kept her hair from whipping around into her face "how you like you're new helmet so far?" Godzilla yelled after lifting the visor of his own helmet so Mothra could understand him.

Mothra just gave Godzilla a thumbs up not wanting to lift up her own visor cause the stop light was going to turn any second and she didn't want to get dust in her eyes like she use to with the old helmet Godzilla had gotten for Ichi who Mothra imagine was going to be so filled with anger and jealousy that Godzilla had gotten her a custom made helmet that she would hopefully explode "I should ask Godzilla to start giving me rides to school" Mothra thought wanting to see her romantic rival turn green with envy then red with rage.

A little over fifteen minutes later Godzilla pulled up into the driveway of a ranch styled house made of a dark reddish orange brick that had a well kept lawn and a single large oak tree which had a old looking treehouse in it "oh wow goji this is your house?" Mothra asked after she finally got her helmet off.

"Yep it is although it's just me and my dad which is ok I guess" Godzilla replied sounding a bit disappointed there won't more people in the house.

Mothra was about to ask Godzilla about his mother when she remembered that principal Behemoth had told her and Battra that Mrs. Serizawa had passed away from cancer back when Godzilla was seven and now she just felt bad "you ok you just started frowning all of a sudden?" Godzilla asked immediately taking notice of the upset look on his girlfriend's face.

"I was thinking about your mom then I remembered principal Behemoth told me that she had passed away from cancer" Mothra told her boyfriend seeing no point in hiding the fact she knew where Godzilla's mother was.

Godzilla couldn't hide the surprise in his red, orange and yellow eyes as he asked when their principal had told her about his mom becoming even more surprised to find out that Behemoth had told her and Battra the first day she started school "why the hell would he tell you about my mom when you didn't even know me?" Godzilla asked planning to speak to Behemoth and ask him why he told a complete strangers that his mother had died of cancer.

Godzilla told Mothra that he wasn't angry with her he was more annoyed that Behemoth was telling people personal things about him "I found it a bit odd that Behemoth had told us who your dad was and what happened to your mom when I just started going to the school" Mothra stated guessing their principal was trying to help her adjust to going to a new school by telling her about one of their school's top students.

"Dad I'm back with Mothra!" Godzilla called as he and his girlfriend entered the house which was a lot clearer then Mothra thought it was going to be with two men living there.

A moment later Dr. Serizawa came out from down a hallway just a few feet from the entryway revealing to Mothra that her boyfriend's father looked to be in his late thirties to early forties with thick black hair and wise looking brown eyes "hello Mothra it's nice to finally get to meet you Godzilla can't stop talking about you" the led biologist of Monarch greeted the young woman his son had been dating the last three months and seemed to be quite infatuated with.

"Oh really and what has he been telling you about me" Mothra giggled finding out her boyfriend had told his father about how she healed Ni with the powder from her wings and how she was one of the few people in their school besides Gamera that didn't think he was a weapon along with some other flattering things that caused Godzilla to go completely red with embarrassment praying his dad would stop embarrassing him in front of Mothra.

Once introductions were out of the way Dr. Serizawa and Godzilla led their guest to the well furnished living room "Godzilla told me you're originally from Ōshima is that true?" Dr. Serizawa commented as he he sat on the couch across from his son's girlfriend.

"Yes my family immigrated from Japan back when I was pretty young cause my dad got a job offer from a company here in America" Mothra replied saddening as she thought of her parents who would die a few years after coming to the U.S.

Dr. Serizawa asked Mothra what her parents did before they came to America finding out that her dad was a accountant while her mother was a stay at home mom and a priestess for the local shinto temple on their island "were you going to become a priestess as well if you hadn't left Japan?" Dr. Serizawa inquired figuring Mothra would follow her mother's footsteps if her family hadn't moved.

"I'm not really sure the temple would of let me be a priestess since I'm the first titan to ever be born in my family and on Ōshima" Mothra answered telling her boyfriend's dad that her father wasn't from Ōshima he came from Hiroshima so he probably had recessive titan genes.

"That's very likely given the fact you're father's family has lived in Hiroshima for the last couple centuries and they were living there when the atomic bomb had been dropped back in nineteen forty five" Dr. Serizawa remarked admitting he had also read Mothra's personal file when he learned she was a titan which was fine with Mothra she understood that Godzilla's dad wanted to make sure his son wasn't dating someone dangerous.

Dr. Serizawa couldn't help but ask Mothra about her powers and what else she could do besides flying and healing telling Mothra he and Godzilla hadn't read that part of her file "I have a atomic ray I can fire out of my eyes but I never use it cause I've never had a reason too, I can also project a short range nuclear pulse besides that the only other powers I have is my flying and healing abilities" Mothra stated cracking a big smile when Godzilla's strong square jaw dropped in shock that his girlfriend was more powerful then she let on.

"Remind me not to forget our six month anniversary" Godzilla joked imagining that his girlfriend could cause him quite a bit of grief if he forgot any of their dates, Mothra's birthday or their anniversaries specially with how powerful she was.

"注意深い息子あなたが守れないかもしれない約束をするのは賢明ではありません。(careful son it's not wise to make a promise you may not be able to keep.)" Dr. Serizawa warned his son having accidentally broken more then one promise with his late wife.

彼の話を聞いてゴジを聞いて (I'd listen to him goji he knows what he's talking about)" Mothra lightly laughed making Godzilla's whole body turn super red when she called him by his pet name in front of his dad who couldn't help but raise a interested eyebrow wanting to know how Mothra came up with her pet name for Godzilla who begged his girlfriend not to embarrass him anymore.

Mothra playfully put a finger to her chin pretending to consider weather or not she wanted to tell Dr. Serizawa how she came up with her pet name for Godzilla "does Godzilla have a pet name for you?" the lead biologist at Monarch asked his son's girlfriend who complained that he hadn't.

Godzilla came up with the excuse that he hadn't had the time to come up with a pet name for Mothra thanks to his school work and having to go out and fight rogue titans "yeah I've noticed in the news that there's been quite a lot of rogue titans attacks lately" Mothra agreed with her boyfriend wondering why so many titans were attacking innocent civilians and cities so recently.

"The attack from rogue titans has gone up twelve percent from last year which is a very concerning situation and if you ask me isn't a coincidence" Dr. Serizawa hypothesized worried more titans would start going rogue as time went on.

Mothra asked Dr. Serizawa who might want to keep Monarch busy by having multiple titans around the world attack cities and have Monarch send out agents like Godzilla to deal with them "I don't know but whoever they are they must have connections to almost every criminal syndicate and third world government on the planet" Dr. Serizawa frowned telling his son's girlfriend that he had told the heads of Monarch his theory and they were hunting down clues to find this secret group but so far they had found a single clue.

A little while later Mothra was sitting down with Dr. Serizawa and Godzilla at a long cherry wood table that had a clean white table cloth on top of it a long with three pots one filled with mash potatoes and the other two had steamed broccoli and cauliflower "oh wow this all smells absolutely delicious, did you make all this Dr. Serizawa?" the platinum blonde haired young woman asked her boyfriend's father who admitted that the family's cook had been the one who had made this wonderful meal.

Dr. Serizawa asked Mothra who did the cooking at her house finding out that it was Mothra who made most of the meals cause her big brother Battra was a horrible cook who almost burnt down their old apartment once when he tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich "dad offered to cook but I told him that it would be better if our cook makes dinner since that's what you pay him for" Godzilla joked not wanting his father to burn the steaks or over cook the vegetables.

As Godzilla was saying this Mothra noticed a photo hanging on one of the walls that had a younger Dr. Serizawa and a toddler Godzilla with a caucasian woman with raven black hair and kind looking cobalt blue eyes sitting in what look to be a park somewhere in the city "is that you're late wife doctor?" Mothra inquired pointing to the picture she had been staring at.

Dr. Serizawa's face visibly sagged as his brown eyes looked up at the picture of his wife and recalled how happy they had been before the cancer destroyed their family "yes her name was Catherine and she was the most wonderful woman I had ever known you would of really liked her" the biological answered with a weak smile wishing his wife was here to meet their son's girlfriend.

Mothra looked around the dining room spotting more pictures of Catherine one of which was her wedding another was her and her new husband on their honeymoon while another one was her holding a new born Godzilla and them at different places having a good time "she looks like a very devoted mother" Mothra smiled noticing that any picture that had Catherine and Godzilla the loving mother was holding her son close to her wanting to keep showering the small boy with her love.

"She was I don't think there has been a woman who loved her child more then my wife did" Dr. Serizawa said figuring if his wife was still alive she wouldn't stop mothering over Godzilla even though he was now seventeen and was a mountain of a man who was almost twice as tall as any other man.

As Dr. Serizawa was telling Mothra about his mother Godzilla sat quietly trying to remember something about his mom but it had been to long and he couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like which caused the young man to sag a bit in his chair as the family cook entered the dining room carrying three plates with their steaks on them "that look delicious thank you" Mothra smiled temporarily distracted by the arrival of her medium well done steak.

Wanting their guest to feel welcomed Dr. Serizawa and Godzilla allowed Mothra to pile her plate with some mash potatoes and steamed vegetables before they did the same "oh my god this has to be the best steak I've ever had in my entire life!" Mothra gasped the moment after her steak went down her throat.

"I'm sure Hector will be happy to know you liked his steak so much" Dr. Serizawa smiled glad to know his son's girlfriend was enjoying her dinner so much.

As they ate they're dinner Mothra asked more about Dr. Serizawa's work at Monarch and what she would have to do to get a job with the multi national organization finding out she had to graduate high school and get a college degree or PHD. In a field that would be useful to Monarch but he didn't mention the option of joining the U.S. military cause he didn't think Mothra would like the career choice or the fact she would have to take another person's life "so there's no real guarantee I could get a job with Monarch since they're looking for people with more experience then I have to offer" Mothra commented knowing she had to figure out what she wanted to do with her life once she was done with high school pretty soon.

"Trust me Mothra working for Monarch isn't as great as you think it is I spend more time filling out paperwork then I do fighting rogue titans" Godzilla told his girlfriend as he cut himself a piece of steak and scooped up some mash potatoes.

"That's bureaucratese for you son you can't escape it specially in a organization as big as Monarch" Dr. Serizawa smiled having to deal with a lot more paperwork then his son could possibly imagine.

Godzilla argued with his father about how it wasn't fair that Monarch made him fill out so much paperwork for a battle with a rogue titan that only took a few minutes to deal with "they have you fill out all those forms cause they need to know how much damage you caused and the amount of damage the rogue titan caused" Dr. Serizawa explained to his only son who still complained that filling out the paperwork took time away from hanging out with Mothra.

Mothra ate as much of her dinner as she could wanting to leave some room for the dessert she had brought a delicious looking german chocolate cake "did you make this cake or did you make it?" Dr. Serizawa inquired as Hector was putting the cake on the table and cutting it into pieces.

Mothra admitted she had bought the cake at Tom Thumbs the day before having to keep the cake safe from Battra who had a serious sweet tooth "would you like some ice cream too" Hector asked Mothra as he was placing a slice of cake onto a plate who said she did want some ice cream.

Mothra was enjoying her time with Dr. Serizawa and Godzilla almost as if she was already part of their family "hey Mothra when you're done eating you want to take a tour of the house?" Godzilla said wanting to show his girlfriend the home he grew up in.

"I want you to keep your bedroom door open Gojira got that?" Dr. Serizawa ordered his son with a cheeky smile as Godzilla told him his poor attempt at humor wasn't the least bit funny all the while Mothra just buried her face in her hands and blushed.

"Dad why the hell would you make a joke like that?" Godzilla screamed at his father his eyes and hair unconsciously turning electric blue when he started losing his temper but they quickly turned back to normal when Mothra put a hand on his forearm to calm him down which astonished Dr. Serizawa who had never seen anyone calm his son down so quickly besides his late wife.

Godzilla and Mothra both stood up and started the tour of the house "you've already seen the living room so I'll just skip it, this is our kitchen dad had it remodeled four years ago it was a giant pain in the ass cause the contractor kept trying to suggest that my dad get this really expensive marble and tile that were super ugly" Godzilla told his girlfriend as they walked through the kitchen making sure they stayed out of Hector's way who was cleaning dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.

Godzilla showed Mothra where the bathroom was then he showed her his room which was large and spacious allowing Godzilla to have a king size mattress which Mothra imagined was barely big enough for the mountain of a man let alone anyone else and when thought crossed her mind Mothra's face turned crimson "why the hell did you think that?, we've only been dating a few months and we just had our first kiss!" the platinum blonde haired young woman chastised herself letting Godzilla know she had to go to the bathroom.

Mothra closed and locked the bathroom door as fast as she could turning on the faucet and started splashing cold water onto her face hoping it would calm down her raging teenage hormones "get your shit together" the young woman ordered herself as she stared angrily at the reflection In mirror over the sink.

Meanwhile back in his room Godzilla was dealing with his own raging hormones do to the fact he had never had a girlfriend in his bedroom not even Ichi who thought the idea of entering his bedroom was a fast way to end up grounded for the seeable future if her dad found out "shit I need to clean" Godzilla thought realizing that his room had dirty clothes laying in a big pile on one side of the bedroom and parts for his motorcycle spread all over his desk slash work table and he knew the work would keep him to busy to get a boner.

"なぜあなたはモスラを掃除しているのですか？(why are you cleaning Mothra already saw your room all messy are you trying to impress her or something?)" Dr. Serizawa asked leaning on his son's door frame his arms crossed over his chest with another rye smile on his lips.

彼女はおそらく私の部屋がどれほど汚れているか気づかなかったでしょう(she probably didn't notice how dirty my room was she was only in here for like a minute)" Godzilla told his father as he picked up some clothes and tossed it into his laundry basket.

"とにかくあなたの日付はどこにありますか。(Where is your date anyways.)" Godzilla's father inquired finding out that Mothra had gone to the bathroom just before he showed up.

ちょっと彼女を怖がらせたと思った。(for a second I thought you scared her off.)" Dr. Serizawa joked getting a eye roll from his son.

"なぜ地獄はモスラのような女の子を追い払うのですか？(why the hell would I want to scare off a girl like Mothra?)" Godzilla asked his father who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"正直に言ってゴジラ私はモスラがあなたのために良い妻を作ると思うので、私は本当に良い理由である理由を考えることができません。(honestly Gojira I can't really think of a reason which is good cause I think Mothra would make a good wife for you.)" Dr. Serizawa replied leaving before Godzilla had the chance to tell him off.

A few minutes later Mothra returned but by the time she had gotten back Godzilla was still clean his room "what are you doing goji?" the platinum blonde haired young woman smiled as she watched her boyfriend organize the motorcycle parts on his desk slash work desk.

"Oh uh I'm cleaning up a bit I don't want you to have to sit near my dirty clothes and see all this junk on my desk" Godzilla explained putting some motorcycle parts in a box that was in one of the desk's drawer..

Mothra walked over to Godzilla's bed and sat on the edge of it finding that the bed was firm but comfortable "it's fine I understand that guys tend to not keep their rooms clean as women do" Mothra said as she watched her boyfriend cleaning his bedroom all the while the young couple talked about what they could do for their next date


	5. Chapter 5

No king without a queen

Godzilla/Mothra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

First of all I got to thank everyone for supporting this story from the very beginning I don't think I could keep writing without your support and encouragement.

Chapter five: young love is hard sometimes

Godzilla was sitting on his motorcycle in front of his girlfriend's apartment waiting to pick her up and take her to school and as he waited he was flipping through his personal Facebook page when he realized that he had forgotten to update his relationship status which Mothra had already done two weeks earlier and Godzilla knew if his girlfriend found out he hadn't changed his status from single to in a relationship she was going to nag him "craaaaap" the seventeen year old young man thought sourly knowing that as soon as he changed his relationship status Mothra was going to know so he was in a no win situation and he wasn't sure who he should ask for help.

Godzilla was about to change his relationship status when he saw Mothra exiting her apartment building with her custom painted motorcycle helmet under one of her arms and she was smiling which made Godzilla smile as well "hi Goji how's your morning so far?" the platinum blonde haired young woman greeted her boyfriend kissing him on the side of his helmet before noticing that Godzilla was messing with the relationship status on his Facebook page.

"You haven't change your relationship status yet?" Mothra frowned staring at her boyfriend and then his cell phone disapprovingly.

Godzilla readied himself for a long angry rant from his girlfriend but he was surprised when Mothra told him she understood that he was extremely busy between school and his work with Monarch to remember to change his Facebook relationship status "I'm not gonna lie I half expected you to get after me for that" Godzilla admitted before he finally changed his status from single to in a relationship with Mothra.

Once he was sure that his girlfriend was safely on his bike Godzilla started up his motorcycle and drove out of the apartment's parking lot making sure he didn't run into any oncoming cars and Godzilla knew he and Mothra made a strange looking couple to anyone who saw them given the fact he was a mountain of a man who looked as if he could kill the young woman holding onto him with one hand or do as he wished to her knowing she couldn't stop him but those were things Godzilla would never do due to the fact he was starting to really care about the platinum blonde haired young woman holding onto him on the back of his motorcycle "I wonder what you would think of Mothra, mom?" Godzilla wondered to himself wishing his late mother was still a live so she could give him advice about his relationship.

When they finally got to their school Godzilla made sure Ichi was nowhere in site before he parked his motorcycle knowing his ex was going to be furious that he had bought Mothra a custom painted helmet when all she got was a regular one "what are you doing Goji?" Mothra inquired after taking off her helmet and making sure her hair didn't get messed up during the ride.

Godzilla's cheeks reddened slightly when his girlfriend called him by his pet name which she had promised not to do when they were at school "I was making sure Ichi isn't anywhere nearby and didn't I ask you not to call me that name while we're at school?" Godzilla answered undoing his helmet's chin strap and took it off.

Godzilla heard Mothra giggle then she leaned forward a bit pressing her breasts up against the big man's back knowing full well that it would excite Godzilla and let her get away with calling him Goji "I don't see why I can't no one is close enough to hear me call you that" Mothra cooed into Godzilla's ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"You still promised not to call me Goji while we're at school" Godzilla told his girlfriend in an annoyed voice as his super powerful heart smashed against his rib cage.

"I'm sorry Godzilla but I wanted to use your pet name one more time before we went into the school" the platinum blonde haired young woman frowned giving Godzilla a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away towards the school.

As Mothra was heading towards the school Godzilla leaned against the handles of his motorcycle worried about his relationship with Mothra and if getting after her for calling him by his pet name was a step too far "great she's probably gonna be mad at me for a while maybe I should do something to make it up to her" the black haired young man thought pulling out his phone to see how much time he had till his first period class finding that he had twenty minutes enough time to make a quick call and hopefully a quick trip.

Dr. Serizawa: ゴジラの問題ですか？何か間違っていない限り、これを私に電話することはありません (is something the matter Gojira?, you never call me this early unless there's something wrong.)

Godzilla: お父さんモスラとめちゃくちゃになったと思う。(dad I think I messed up with Mothra.)

Dr. Serizawa: 息子に何が起こったのですか？(what do you mean what happened son?)

Godzilla: 彼女は私が学校でペットの名前を使ったので、彼女が私に怒っているのではないかと心配しています。(I got after her cause she used her pet name for me here at school and now I'm worried she's mad at me.)

Dr. Serizawa: 彼女に怒鳴りましたか？ (did you yell at her?)

Godzilla: いいえ、私はモスラに怒鳴りませんでしたが、私は彼女が私をゴジと呼んで怒っていることを知っていたまで彼女と非常に交差しました。(no I didn't yell at Mothra but I was very cross with her to the point that she knew I was mad she called me Goji.)

Dr. Serizawa: ああ、あなたは私に電話して、彼女にスナップするためにあなたが何をすべきか尋ねます。(ah I see and you're calling me to ask me what you should do to make up for snapping at her.)

Godzilla: ええ、私はひどく失敗したと確信しています (yeah I'm pretty sure I screwed up bad)

Dr. Serizawa: ゴジラを落ち着かせて、結婚中に一度か二度お母さんにスナップする前に私がやったことは何もしませんでした、モスラはしばらくあなたに少し怒っているかもしれませんが、 あなたがモスラにそれを作りたいなら、私がしたことをすることができて、彼女に花の花束を買うことができます。(Calm down Gojira you didn't do anything I haven't done before I've snapped at your mom once or twice during our marriage, Mothra might be a little mad at you for a little while but she'll get over it but if you want to make it up to Mothra you can do what I did and buy her a bouquet of flowers.)

Godzilla: 私は学校に戻るまでに彼女の花を台無しにすることはできません。最初のクラスに花を買ったら、イチは間違いなく彼女のたわごとを失い、今日いつかモスラを攻撃しようとします。(I can't really get her flowers they'd be ruined by the time I get back to the school and if I brought flowers to our first period class Ichi would definitely lose her shit and try to attack Mothra sometime today.)

Dr. Serizawa: もしそうなら、彼女にちょっとした贈り物をもらいましょう。私はこの関係がゴジラのためにうまくいくことを本当に望んでいます。(if that's the case then get her a small gift of some kind. I really want this relationship to work out for you Gojira cause I wouldn't mind having Mothra as my daughter in law someday.)

Godzilla's face turned a deep shade of red at the fact that his father was once again insisting that he marry Mothra and he knew what was coming next.

Dr. Serizawa: 私は若くはないので、私が死ぬ前に私の最初の孫に会いたかったので、それに直面しよう。(cause let's face it I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to meet my first grandchild before I die.)

Godzilla: 本当にお父さんは49歳で、もう50〜60年はあなたと一緒に住んでいるでしょう。私もモスラも17歳です.( 本当にお父さんは49歳で、あなたと50年または60年も住んでいる可能性があります。私もモスラも17歳です。(seriously dad you're forty nine and it's likely your live another fifty or sixty years also both me and Mothra are fucking seventeen and I don't even know how Mothra feels about me.)

Dr. Serizawa: モスラは、あなたが彼女を愛しているのと同じように、あなたにとってもクレイジーだと確信しています。(I'm pretty sure Mothra is as crazy for you as you are for her.)

Godzilla: I ...モスラが好きなあなたの話はわかりませんが、彼女や何かに恋をしているように聞こえますか (I...I don't know what your talking about I like Mothra but your making it sound like I'm in love with her or something)

Dr. Serizawa: ああ、あなたはモスラに対して特別な感情を抱き始めています。私は正しいですか？(ah so you're starting to have special feelings for Mothra am I correct?

Dr. Serizawa: ゴジラに耳を傾ける家に帰ったら話をしますグラハムには何か重要なことを見てもらう必要があります (listen Gojira I'll talk to you when I get home I have to get going Graham needs me to look at something important.)

Godzilla was about to tell his father about what Dr. Graham had found out about his DNA and because of his healing ability his aging was slowed down to the point that he might live long after everyone he knew and loved died but his dad had hung up before he could say anything and now he was just sitting there on his motorcycle trying to decide what he should do next "mom I'm lost I don't know what I'm doing, I could really use your help" the teenager said aloud knowing it was fine to do so since no one was within ear shot of him.

Godzilla knew his mother wasn't going to answer she never did but Godzilla still asked for her help whenever he needed advice "hey Godzilla hurry up or you're going to be late!" someone who was in Godzilla's first period class yelled at him as she was running pass him.

"Thanks Janet but I have to call in at Monarch first so can you let Mrs. Russell know I'm gonna be a bit late?" Godzilla replied holding up his phone knowing Jane was very likely going to believe his lie cause everyone in the school knew Godzilla sometimes needed to talk to some military personnel and scientists about ways he could deal with rogue titans a lot faster and cause less property damage.

Godzilla waited till Janet was inside the school before he put his helmet back on and restarted his motorcycle taking off out of the school parking lot and down the road towards some stores where he could get Mothra a gift but as he got down the road Godzilla remembered that the store he was thinking of going too hadn't opened yet so he turned around and headed back to the school hoping he wasn't going to be late for class "Mr. Godzilla your late" Mrs. Russell frowned but she didn't give Godzilla a write up cause the seventeen year old successfully lied to her about having an important conversation with Monarch.

"Come on Godzilla what were you really up too?, cause we both know you weren't talking to anyone from Monarch" Gamera said in a low voice as his best friend sat at his desk.

Godzilla told Gamera about how he had forgotten to change his relationship status on his Facebook page and how he had gotten after Mothra for using his pet name here at the school and after she had gone inside he called his dad to ask him what he should do "she doesn't seem mad about it so I don't think you're in any trouble" Gamera stated looking over to Mothra who was talking and laughing with Magita.

When Mothra seemed not to bother to look at him later during their class Godzilla was worried that his girlfriend was even madder at him then he thought and this made the seventeen year old man even more worried "dude chill out she's just concentrating on the lesson" Gamera told his best friend when he saw that Godzilla was continuingly tapping the heel of his foot against the floor.

For the rest of the class Godzilla had a hard time concentrating on the day's lesson and he didn't really know what Mrs. Russell had been teaching that day "you doing ok Godzilla?" Mothra asked after the bell rang and everyone was leaving.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have some stuff on my mind that's all" Godzilla answered a little surprised his girlfriend had noticed his odd behavior when Godzilla thought she hadn't been paying any attention to him.

Mothra gave her boyfriend a credulous look clearly believing that there was something important bothering him and for some reason he refused to tell her what that thing was "I know we haven't been dating long but I know when something is bothering you" Mothra frowned placing her hands on her hips telling her boyfriend that he couldn't lie to her.

Gamera couldn't help but be impressed by how Mothra knew that Godzilla wasn't telling her everything and how she seemed to be the only other person besides him who could probably get the big man to talk about what was bothering him "Dr. Graham told me cause of my advanced healing factor my aging is slowed down to the point that I'll live long after all of you pass away" Godzilla admitted feeling somewhat better that he told his friends about his situation.

"Are you sure Dr. Graham's research is correct?, maybe he made a mistake somewhere" Mothra remarked knowing she would live longer than a regular human thanks to her own minor healing abilities but she knew Godzilla's ability to heal was so much more powerful than her own and part of her didn't want her boyfriend to have to sit back and watch all those he loved die..

"I doubt it Dr. Graham does excellent work and always triple checks all his research before he admits it to Monarch" Gamera told Mothra saying he had read several of Dr. Graham's research papers over the years.

"Does Dr. Graham have any idea how long you might live?" Mothra inquired finding out that Godzilla guessed he was going to live for a very long time, maybe hundreds or thousands of years which was going to make him the oldest human on the planet once he passed a thousand years old that would make him older than the biblical figure Methuselah.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Godzilla you may live longer than everyone here but you're not immortal no one is" Gamera warned his best friend not wanting him to do something that might get him seriously hurt or killed.

Godzilla scoffed and announced that there was no titan who was strong enough to put his life in danger besides King Kong and the only reason he was a threat was because he had trained Godzilla and knew all his moves and was almost as strong as he was "you ever heard the saying, 'pride comes before the fall'?, cause your ego is going to get your ass in trouble if you keep thinking like that" Gamera said knowing that if Godzilla got to full of himself he would eventually screw up and get himself or someone he cared about killed.

Godzilla understood why Gamera had told him not to get to cocky but the seventeen year old had no reason to worry about anyone beating him in a fight in fact in the four years he had been working for Monarch Godzilla only ever had to use half his strength and that was when he was fighting more then two titans "you can stop worrying Gamera your starting to sound like my dad" Godzilla replied patting his best friend's shoulder after he put his things away and stood up.

"Did you ever consider there's a reason you're dad worries about you?" Mothra smirked hugging her boyfriend's forearm as they walked out of their class knowing Ichi would be watching them and Mothra wanted her romantic rival to turn green with envy knowing she would never get back together with Godzilla as long as she was with him.

"It's either because he's a worry wart or maybe it's because I'm his only child and if I die before I get married and have a kid of my own his bloodline will end" Godzilla joked getting a long eye roll from his girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure your dad is just worried about you and doesn't actually care whether or not you have any kids" Gamera stated knowing Dr. Serizawa had joked multiple times about wanting grandchildren before he got too old.

Godzilla and Gamera argued back and forth for a few minutes till Mothra told him she had to get to her second period class leaving her boyfriend and his best friend to continue their argument "well good job you scared her off" Gamera playfully chastised Godzilla who just scowled at him wanting to hit Gamera with a low powered blast of his atomic beam which would send the other young man through the lockers and wall.

"You know if you keep scowling like that you're gonna end up scaring Mothra away I'm just giving you a friendly warning" Gamera commented when Godzilla just kept looking forward still scowling.

"If you don't stop trying to give me fucking relationship advice I'm going to throw you through that fucking wall you stupid prick" Godzilla growled giving Gamera a venomous stare but Gamera didn't show any sign of fear even though he knew Godzilla could go through with his threat and easily throw him around like a rag doll.

"Besides you haven't had a girlfriend in almost two years so you don't really have any right to give me relationship advice" Godzilla went on pointing out the fact that his best friend had no idea what he needed to do to keep his relationship with Mothra going since he hadn't had a girlfriend in a very long time.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in two years cause I want to keep my four point o grade average that way I can go to Harvard or Yale, is that a good enough reason for you?" Gamera shot back wanting to go to a good college after high school so he could get a great paying job.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I still have a high grade point average and I have a girlfriend so you're excuse doesn't really work if you ask me you should ask Magita out she seems to like you and that way we can go on double dates, what you don't like yourself some chocolate?" Godzilla said now getting a blush from Gamera who had never considered asking Magita out on a date.

"First of all who the fuck says like yourself some chocolate what are you from the fucking seventies?, and second I don't know how good of a idea it would be for me to date my best friend's girlfriend's best friend cause if you and Mothra get in a fight me and Magita would have to take sides and if you two broke up that means we'd have to break up as well and that doesn't seem really fair to Magita" Gamera told Godzilla thinking things through more logically then Godzilla did.

Godzilla appreciated the fact Gamera considered all the details of a situation before taking action and how his actions and the actions of others would affect him and his friends "I doubt I'll break up with Mothra anytime soon so you don't have to worry about it" Godzilla smiled having found that he was a lot happier whenever he was with his girlfriend then he had been when he was with Ichi.

"I'm glad to hear that Godzilla but maybe I think you should be careful I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong" Gamera said in a somewhat serious tone remembering how depressed Godzilla had been after his breakup with Ichi and worrying his oldest friend would hurt himself somehow.

"Nothing is going to go wrong you still don't realize Mothra is nothing like Ichi who only saw me as a weapon that she thought she could manipulate into dealing with her personal enemies or people who disagreed with her" Godzilla stated knowing that Mothra would very likely never ask him to do the same thing his ex girlfriend had.

Gamera knew Godzilla was right about his current girlfriend she was far kinder and more caring then Ichi ever had been who had always been a bit cold, selfish and manipulative "I know that Gojira but I just don't want you to get hurt" Gamera told his best friend not wanting to believe Mothra would do anything to hurt his oldest friend.

Godzilla's second period class was calculus the one class he hated the most because he wasn't all that good at it and after calculus he had lunch which he had with Mothra, Gamera and Magita all of whom were waiting for him near the entry of the lunch room "how was calculus?" Mothra asked trying to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's thick midsection but her arms won't long enough to reach and she knew if she tried to kiss her boyfriend she would get in trouble cause kissing was against school policy.

Godzilla let out a long annoyed sigh indicating to the platinum blonde haired young woman that the class had been a long pain in the ass like every other calculus class and this made Mothra giggle a tiny bit inside even though she knew she shouldn't "I told you if you need help with your calculus you can ask me" Mothra smiled taking Godzilla's hand into her own and started heading for the lunch line.

"I know that but I don't want to bother you cause you have to study for your English class" Godzilla argued not wanting to take any of his girlfriend's attention from her studies because he wanted Mothra to be able to go to a good college after high school even if that meant she would have to move away.

"Godzilla I don't mind helping you with your calculus" Mothra cooed lying the side of her forehead on her boyfriend's muscled forearm.

Godzilla thanked his girlfriend asking her if she would like to come over to his house after she got out of school and help him with his calculus homework which Mothra agreed to right away because she enjoyed spending quality time with Godzilla and she could make sure Ichi stayed away from her boyfriend "you sure your dad is going to be okay with me being over when he's not there?" Mothra inquired not wanting Godzilla to get in trouble with his father.

"My dad won't care I used to have Ichi over all the time when we dated" Godzilla replied before realizing that mentioning that he used to have his ex girlfriend over at his house without his dad around was a bad idea because it could give Mothra the wrong idea and think they were doing other things than studying.

"Oh and what did you two do while Ichi was at your place?" Mothra asked raising an eyebrow curious to know what her ex boyfriend did when he was alone with Ichi.

Godzilla's cheeks turned a light pink hue and he seemed to be sweating a tiny bit which made him look more guilty then he actually was "we studied, watched tv and we uh made out a little bit" the black haired young man answered not sure how his girlfriend would react to what he told her and to Godzilla's surprise Mothra just narrowed her sky blue eyes as if she was suspicious of him.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that?, I'm not interested in Ichi anymore and I don't think about it either" Godzilla said defensively seeing no reason for his girlfriend to be jealous or concerned that he was thinking about getting back with Ichi.

Mothra didn't reply she just remained silent which meant Mothra was either thinking about what Godzilla had told her or she was now giving her boyfriend the silent treatment mad that he had used a defensive tone of voice with her "come on Mothra why are you mad at me now?" Godzilla frowned not understanding why his girlfriend was upset with him.

"Who said I was mad? Why should I care if you were making out with that tramp?" Mothra replied sarcastically letting go of Godzilla's forearm and crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the man who towered over her.

Gamera and Magita looked at one another worried the couple with them were heading to a heated argument that meant end badly "don't call Ichi a tramp she may not be my girlfriend anymore but she's still my friend!" Godzilla snapped his yellow, red and orange eyes flashing electric blue for a couple seconds scaring Mothra enough that she took a step away from him.

When Godzilla realized he was scaring Mothra he tried to apologize but before he could the platinum blonde haired young woman stormed off with Magita chasing after her promising Godzilla that she would talk to Mothra and try to do as much damage control as she could "fuck" Godzilla shouted wanting to punch or blast something to let out the anger he felt at himself and the fact he may of done Ichi's job and ruin his relationship with Mothra.

"マギータがモスラと話すことを心配しないでください。このすべてがすぐに吹き飛ばされます。(don't worry Magita will talk to Mothra and this whole thing will blow over soon)" Gamera ensured his best friend patting the big man on the back hoping he was right.

Godzilla didn't reply instead he just let out a depressed sigh and Gamera knew he would have to spend his entire lunch period trying to cheer Godzilla up and convince him that Mothra wasn't going to breakup with him she just needed to cool off a little "モスラが私を捨てたとしても、それは私自身のせいです。彼女がイチをトランプと呼んだとき、そんなに怒ってはいけません。(if Mothra does dump me it's my own damn fault I shouldn't of gotten so mad when she called Ichi a tramp.)" the so called king of the titans frowned shoving his hands into his pockets and continued onto the lunch line hoping Mothra would forgive him soon.

The rest of the school day went by in an unremarkable blur for Godzilla he was distracted by the fact there was a chance he had single handedly ruined his relationship with Mothra and that thought made the seventeen year old's heart sink in his chest "今度はママをめちゃくちゃにした男 (man I really screwed up this time mom)" Godzilla thought as he opened his locker and pulled his helmet out of it wondering if Mothra was going to breakup with him in person or over the phone.

Godzilla didn't know why he was so consumed with this worry about weather or not Mothra was going to continue dating him they had only been together for less than half a year and they just started kissing so why did he care so much if Mothra broke up with him "jeez you look like shit Godzilla" Rodan scoffed appearing out of nowhere to Godzilla's annoyance.

"What the fuck you want Rodan can't you see I'm busy" Godzilla snarled annoyed that after several months of staying away from him and Mothra, Rodan decided to show up and bother him now.

"Really Godzilla is that anyway to speak to me if I remember correctly you, me, Ichi, Gamera, Ni and San all use to be friends, why can't we be friends again?" Rodan replied that slimy smile on his bird like lips that made Godzilla want to punch Rodan in the face.

"We stop being friends because you're a piece of shit gang banging thug just like your old man and you tried to sexually assault my girlfriend along with several other girls in the school" Godzilla snapped back remembering the first time he had to stop Rodan from sexually assaulting a girl back in their freshmen year ending up sending him to the hospital for a few days.

Rodan's face darkened at the mention of his father being associated with any kind of criminal organization "I'd watch what I say Godzilla it's not my fault you've ruined your relationship with Mothra in a single afternoon" Rodan said his face becoming smug when Godzilla's red, orange and yellow eyes turned down to the floor indicating the rumor that Godzilla and Mothra were no longer together were true.

Godzilla's eyes and hair began glowing it's electric blue telling Rodan that if he mentioned or imply that Mothra was no longer his girlfriend he was going to blast the bird face prick through a wall "you're all bark and no bite while we're here" Rodan smirked then he remembered that Godzilla didn't need his powers to deal with him Godzilla was insanely strong and probably could pull his arm off without trying.

"You won't be saying that when I pull your arm off and use it to turn you into a hand puppet" Godzilla threatened cracking his knuckles which made loud popping noises which sent a chill of fear up and down Rodan's spine cause he knew full well Godzilla could do it.

Rodan took a step backwards but it did nothing cause Godzilla took two steps forward closing the distance between them "you won't lay a hand on me unless you want to take a permanent nap in the San Francisco bay!" Rodan glowered but that threat only made Godzilla laugh.

"I'd like to see your daddy's little goons take me on by the way I can breathe under water remember you stupid fuck" Godzilla grinned leaning his head to one side to show Rodan the four vertical slits running down the side of his neck.

Rodan closed his hands into fists, knowing that there was nothing he or his father's gang could do to Godzilla without losing more men then it would be worth and there was no way he could take Godzilla in a one on one fight the big man was far to powerful for him to fight alone. "you might be on top now but you won't always be remember that Gojira" Rodan growled before turning around and walked off muttering a series of cuss words in Spanish.

Godzilla knew that Rodan wasn't done he would seek revenge for this and the time he tried to sexually assault Mothra only to end up running off with his tail between his legs "I got to do something about that fucker before he hurts someone" the seventeen year old thought planning to report all of Rodan's crimes today to Monarch who would arrest the wanna be gangster.

As Godzilla continued out of the school he spotted Mothra walking to her next class talking to Magita about something that made her laugh Godzilla could hear what she was saying if he wanted to thanks to his enhanced hearing but he doesn't want to invade his girlfriend's privacy and there was a chance she was speaking very poorly of him which every teenage girl did after having an argument with their boyfriends, "wonder how pissed she is at me?" Godzilla thought doubting Mothra was going to come over and help him with his calculus homework.

Later that day

Godzilla checked the clock on his phone and found that it was twenty minutes past four which meant Mothra would be here any minute if she even decided to show up at all which the seventeen year old doubted she would till he heard a knock at his bedroom door "Mothra is here stop moping in your room and come to greet her Gojira" Dr. Serizawa said just outside Godzilla's room.

"I wasn't moping dad I was trying to do my freaking homework!" Godzilla told his father walking across his room and pulled his door open finding his father had a rye smile on his face while Mothra stood behind him holding her motorcycle helmet against her chest which made Godzilla think she was thinking about giving it back to him then breaking up with him.

"Really?, because the last time I checked on you you were moping at your desk staring at your phone" Dr. Serizawa replied not seeming to care that his only son was now glaring angrily at him telling the older man with his eyes to shut up and go away.

Dr. Serizawa got the hint giving Mothra one more kind fatherly smile before leaving her alone with Godzilla who moved aside to allow the beautiful young woman into his bedroom not closing the door once she was inside "listen I'm" the couple said at the same time but they stopped speaking wanting the other to speak first.

Godzilla held out his hand signaling Mothra that she could speak first if he was going to get dumped Godzilla wanted to get it over with now instead of waiting for the inevitable "I'm sorry I shouldn't of called Ichi a tramp yeah she may be your ex but she still one of your oldest friends and I know some part of you still cares about her but I know you care more about me and our relationship" Mothra stated sitting on the edge of Godzilla's massive bed lying her helmet on her lap and staring down at it.

Godzilla sat down next to Mothra his bed creaked under his weight "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of snapped at you like I did I over reacted honestly I thought you came here to dump me I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're not" Godzilla smiled a huge weight being lifted from his chest.

Mothra looked taken aback at the fact Godzilla thought she was going to dump him after they had one little fight over something so insignificant "Goji I'm not going to breakup with you just because of earlier today we're a fairly new couple and all couples have little fights every once in a while. That doesn't mean I want to dump you" Mothra told her boyfriend who couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face.

Godzilla surprised Mothra by pulling the young woman into a long passionate kiss till she started pushing on his chest, letting the big man know she needed air "sorry guess I got carried away" Godzilla apologized embarrassed he had almost suffocated his girlfriend with a kiss but Godzilla's embarrassment was only going to get worse because all of a sudden slow dancing music started playing from just down the hall.

I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might

Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take you in my arms

And never let go

Godzilla's jaw dropped and his face turned so red that he was pretty sure he was going to murder his father for embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend like this "what the heck is this song?" Mothra asked as the smooth Latin guitar started playing.

I could fall in love with you, (baby)

I could fall in love with you, (baby)

I can only wonder how...

Touching you would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now

Tomorrow will you want me still

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

It's called I could fall in love with you by Selena it was the first song my parents danced to after they got married, I don't know why my dad thought playing it was a good idea" Godzilla answered unable to stop himself from blushing.

I could fall in love with you, (baby)

I could fall in love with you, (baby)

And I know it's not right

And I guess I should try

To do what I should do

But I could fall in love, (mb)

Fall in love with you, (baby)

I could fall in love with you, (baby)

Mothra listened to the song for a couple versus beginning to enjoy the tones and understand why Dr. Serizawa and his late wife had chosen this song for their first dance as husband and wife "who was Selena?, I've never heard of her before" Mothra asked Godzilla who had also started listening to the music.

Siempre estoy soñando en ti

Besando mis labios,

Acariciando mi piel,

Abrazandome con ansias locas

Imaginando que me amas

Como yo podría amarte.

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

I could fall in love, (I could fall in love,

I could fall in love, (fall in love)

With you!, (baby)... (mb)...

I could fall in love, fall in love with you! (baby)...

I could fall in love, fall in love with you!, (baby)...

Godzilla waited till the song was over before he started explaining who Selena was "she was a very popular latina singer back in the eighties and nineties who had tons of fans here in the U.S and Central America unfortunately she was murdered by a mentally unstable fan who ended up committing suicide after she killed Selena, my mom ended up becoming a fan back when she was our age and convinced my dad to play this song at their wedding cause mom loved Selena and wanted that song to be their first dance" Godzilla said standing up and walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer pulling out several old looking CDs then he returned to Mothra handing them to her.

Mothra looked over the CDs noticing that they were older then she and Godzilla were guessing they had to be over twenty years old if not older than that "were these your mom's?" the young woman inquired opening one of the cd cases and saw written in permanent marker property of Catherine King.

"Yeah she got these back when she was in high school and she would play them for me when I was little" Godzilla smiled taking one of the CDs from Mothra and just stared at it for a long time.

Mothra allowed her boyfriend to reminisce over his mother's CDs for a little while understanding that Godzilla missed his mother as much as she missed hers "are you going to be okay Goji?" Mothra asked laying a gentle hand on one of her boyfriend's broad shoulders.

Godzilla's red, orange and yellow eyes along with his mouth turned into a deep frown making Mothra think for a second that her boyfriend may actually start crying "(sigh) yeah I'll be fine just reminiscing about my mom and thinking about what my life would be like if she was still here" Godzilla replied putting the CD case onto his night stand next to his bed and then stood up towering over Mothra a lot more than he usually did.

"Stay here I need to have a word with my dad" Godzilla continued asking his girlfriend to stay in his room as he went to talk to Dr. Serizawa.

Godzilla left his room walking down the hallway towards his father's bedroom "dad we need to talk right now!" the seventeen year old bellowed banging a fist on the bedroom door until he heard the doorknob being turned.

Dr. Serizawa opened the door a sheepish smile on his face because he knew his plan to set a romantic atmosphere for the young couple had failed "what's up son is something the matter?" Dr. Serizawa asked acting like he had no idea why his son was at his bedroom door.

Godzilla just glowered at the older man annoyed that his father was playing possum as to why he was there "don't play stupid dad why the hell did you think playing 'I could fall in love with you' while Mothra was in my room was a good idea!?" the seventeen year old young man scowled in a low angry voice not wanting his girlfriend to overhear him getting after his father who just stood there and smiled.

One of Godzilla's eyes twitched ever so slightly as he did all he could to keep his temper under control so Mothra didn't come to see why he was yelling at his father "should I've played something else?" Dr. Serizawa joked earning an even angrier glare from his son.

"Seriously dad please stop doing whatever you're trying to do I don't want you doing anything that will give Mothra the wrong idea. I just want her to help me with my calculus homework and I don't want to get her mad at me again in a single day" Godzilla told his father pleading with him not to upset his girlfriend like he had earlier that day.

"Gojira I wasn't trying to upset Mothra you know that I was just trying to lighten the mood since I knew you two had had an argument earlier" the Monarch biologist commented telling his son that he would play 'I could fall in love with you' whenever Godzilla's mother was upset or mad at him.

Dr. Serizawa let out a short sigh before taking off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose and put his glasses back on "I'm sorry Gojira I should of realized playing that song would only remind you of your mother and upset you" Dr. Serizawa apologized knowing that some part of his son blamed himself for his mother's death.

"Is everything okay?" Mothra asked causing the father and son to turn their heads at the same time to see the platinum blonde haired young woman standing just outside Godzilla's room wondering what was taking Godzilla so long.

"Yeah everything's fine Moty I was just asking my dad not to embarrass me anymore then he already has" Godzilla smiled returning to his girlfriend who gave him a hug before returning to his room.

When Godzilla came back into his room he noticed that Mothra had neatly put his mother's Selena CDs back onto his desk near the drawer he had gotten them from "if you want you can borrow my mom's CDs" the black haired seventeen year old man told his girlfriend who decline the offer because she didn't want to risk accidentally damaging the CDs that were so important to Godzilla.

Godzilla put his mother's CDs back into the drawer he gotten them from making sure they wouldn't get damaged if he opened the drawer again "are those CDs the only thing you have left from your mom Goji?" Mothra inquired finding out that drawer had several of his mother's things inside it making that drawer the most important place in Godzilla's entire house to the seventeen year old.

For the next couple hours Mothra helped her boyfriend with his calculus homework then she joined Godzilla and his father for dinner "I hope you like curry" Dr. Serizawa said as he put a large bowl full of a delicious smelling light brown liquid that had several chunks of meat and vegetables in the middle of the dinner table.

"As long as it's not too spicy" Mothra smiled holding out her bowl so Dr. Serizawa could put some curry into it.

Dr. Serizawa ensured his son's girlfriend that the curry wasn't spicy at all because he didn't like spicy food because he had a weak constitution to that kind of food "mmmmm this smell and looks delicious I might have to ask for your cook's recipe" Mothra remarked using her scoop to pick up some of the curry and put it in her mouth.

"How do you like the curry Mothra?" Dr. Serizawa asked as he was putting some curry into Godzilla's bowl then his own.

"Oh my god this has to be the most delicious curry I've had in my entire life I'll have to ask Hector for the recipe!" Mothra cheered with her spoon in her mouth enjoying the taste of the mixture of the meats, spices and vegetables that came in the curry.

Dr. Serizawa let out a short laugh and smiled telling Mothra that his cook normally never gave anyone his recipes because he had come up with most of them himself, "I don't know, I could probably charm the recipe out of him" Mothra grinned scooping up more of her curry and put it in her mouth.

"I seriously doubt it Mothra I've known Hector my whole life and he's always been a stubborn guy especially when it comes to his recipes" Godzilla chuckled saying that he had known Hector his entire life and he's always been a very stubborn man who always refused to tell anyone anything about his recipes.

As he was eating Dr. Serizawa watched his son and Mothra remembering how he and Catherine had been the same way when they were dating happily chatting about all the things going on in their lives and what they were going to do for their next date "so I couldn't help but overhear earlier that you two had some sort of fight today?, can I ask what happened?" the Monarch biologist asked his son and his girlfriend wanting to know if there was anyway he could help make sure the young couple didn't have the same fight again.

Mothra explained to her boyfriend's father about how she had called Ichi a tramp in front of Godzilla and how her boyfriend had gotten angry at her and they got into a big argument in front of the whole cafeteria "awww I see and I'm guessing my son over reacted as he usually does when he loses his temper" Dr. Serizawa chuckled receiving an angry glare from his one and only child who argued he barely ever lost his temper which he knew wasn't completely true.

"I wouldn't say he overreacted it was more like Godzilla was trying to defend an old friend's reputation from being dragged through the mud" Mothra exclaimed getting why her boyfriend didn't want her speaking Ill of Ichi.

Dr. Serizawa gave Godzilla a wary look hoping he would be able to keep his emotions under control whenever Mothra and Ichi finally got into an argument about who Godzilla cared about more "uh hu and how are you planning to deal with Ichi when she hears about Mothra calling her a tramp?" Dr. Serizawa inquired figuring his son's ex girlfriend wasn't going to be happy being called such an awful name.

"I'll talk to her and I'll tell Ichi that Mothra was sorry" Godzilla told his father being one of the few people who could get through Ichi's stubborn nature.

Meanwhile across San Francisco

Ichi was in her room lying on her bed watching tv fuming over the fact Mothra had the guile to call her a tramp when there was a knock on her bedroom door "who is it" the golden blonde haired young woman asked wanting to know who was bothering her while she plotted her revenge against Mothra.

"It's your father I need to speak to you about something" a deep authoritative voice replied causing Ichi to immediately hop off her bed and rush over to her door pulling it open as fast as she could.

Jonah was a very serious looking man who's golden blonde hair was turning gray around his temples and goatee and he had the same cold emotionless stare he had taught to his only daughter "hello father how was your trip to Argentina?" Ichi asked her father who cracked the smallest hint of a smile which was humorless and uncaring.

"It was successful that's all you need to know anyways San told me you're still having issues with Godzilla's current girlfriend and I think you should put your stupid petty grudge aside and befriend this girl" Jonah answered holding up his hand to stop his daughter from arguing with him over the order he just gave Ichi but the young woman argued back anyways.

"Why the hell would I want to befriend that bitch Mothra she stole Godzilla from me and just called me a tramp in front of everyone in school!" Ichi snapped angrily but Jonah's face didn't change it remained cold and uncaring telling Ichi that her father didn't care because he had some kind of plan in mind that involved her befriending Mothra.

"So what?, I want you to befriend Mothra so you can spy on Godzilla and tell me what he and Monarch have planned to deal with all the new rogue titans that have been showing up" Jonah ordered knowing if his daughter befriended Mothra and got back on Godzilla's good side she would be able to feed him valuable information on his former coworkers.

Ichi opened her mouth to argue with his order which would be a surprise to Jonah cause out of all his children Ichi was the most loyal and obedient but the young woman closed her mouth and nodded her head telling Jonah that she would do as she was told which made the environmentalist's smile just a little bit more "I don't know how I'm going to befriend Mothra we're not exactly on the best terms right now" Ichi finally spoke up not sure how she was going to get Mothra to trust her, especially after all the crap she put Mothra through.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out you're a smart girl" Jonah stated in his usual flat emotionless voice obviously not planning on offering any kind of help leaving Ichi to think up an idea by herself which was fine with the young woman.

Part of Ichi hated how cold and uncaring her father was towards her and her brothers but she knew there was nothing she could do about it this was just how her father was specially after Ichi's mother left him to raise their children alone "and how am I supposed to do that?, me and Mothra haven't been on the best terms ever since we met" Ichi frowned but her father once again told her to figure it out herself because he had his own things to deal with.

A little while after her father left Ichi alone there was another knock on her door to the annoyance of the young woman inside the bedroom "who is it?" Ichi yelled hopping off her bed again and stormed over to her door pulling it open so she could scream at whoever was bothering her this time.

On the other side of the door stood Ni taken back a bit by his big sister's angry outburst "uh I'm guessing you just got done talking to dad?" the middle child of the ghidorah triplets commented having talked to his sister right after she spoke to they're father before and each time he did he usually got yelled at.

"Was it that obvious? Dad wants me to suck up to Mothra so I can spy on Godzilla but I don't know if I can do it" Ichi replied letting her little brother into her room so they could talk.

Ni had a look of disgust on his face at the fact their father had ordered his own daughter to befriend someone she didn't really like in order to spy on their oldest friend "you're not going to do it are you?" Ni asked his sister encouraging her not to spy on Godzilla because he had the feeling that their dad was planning something awful and he needed to get Godzilla out of the way.

"I haven't decided yet on one hand I don't want to disappoint dad and it makes me sick to my stomach at the idea of apologizing to Mothra but at the same time it's a good opportunity for me to spy on Mothra and Godzilla for my own reasons I'll feed dad tiny bits of information now and again in order to keep him happy" Ichi answered deciding at that moment that if she was going to spy on Godzilla and Mothra it would be so she could figure out a way to break the couple up.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

No king without a queen

Godzilla/Mothra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter six: making your enemy into a friend

No matter how many times Godzilla told her she was safe Mothra always had her guard up ready for the moment Ichi decided to take her revenge on Mothra for calling her a tramp in front of everyone in the school's cafeteria but so far her romantic rival hadn't made her move yet "chill out Moty, Ichi might talk big but she wouldn't actually come at you in the middle of the school where there's tons of witnesses to I.D her" Godzilla told his girlfriend who kept looking around as they were walking towards their next classes.

"You seriously don't understand the mind of a teenage girl do you Godzilla? I insulted Ichi in front of everyone there's no way she's not going to try and get some payback" Mothra scoffed amused at how naïve her sweet Goji was when it came to women.

"I could live a thousand life times, which I probably will, and I'll never ever understand the unfathomable mind of the opposite sex" Godzilla laughed half heartily cause he really was going to go on living while everyone else turned into dust and memories and he would never understand women.

Mothra looked up into Godzilla's red, orange and yellow eyes and could tell that part of him was still upset at the fact he was pretty much immortal but the platinum blonde haired young woman still didn't know what she could do to cheer him up "Godzilla maybe it would be a good idea if you don't talk about that whole immortality thing for a little while" Mothra stated knowing that suggestion was easier said than done.

"I wish I could but how am I supposed to forget the fact that I'm going to outlive everyone I care about?" the big man frowned crossing his thick heavily muscled arms over his broad chest and looked down at the young woman walking next to him with a skeptic stare.

Mothra didn't know how to answer her boyfriend's question how would she "I don't know. I've never met anyone who might be immortal" Mothra shot back throwing Godzilla an angry stare that made the big man apologize and as the couple talked Gamera and Magita walked a few feet behind their friends watching the two have their conversation.

"You know there's no such thing as immortality right Gojira? You probably can die if your healing factor is pushed past its limits but given the fact you could probably survive a nuclear explosion right to the face, it'll be nearly impossible to kill you" Gamera remarked being one of the few people in high school who knew just how powerful his best friend's healing abilities were and what kind of injuries Godzilla could easily survive.

"Wait, how the hell do you know Godzilla could live through a nuclear blast?" Mothra asked surprised to find out that Monarch had allowed Godzilla to go into a nuclear reactor to suck up it's radiation before it went critical surprising everyone when he came out perfectly fine and even more powerful than he had been before making the scientists at Monarch realize that Godzilla could feed on the radiation like a plant photosynthesizing.

"What the fuck was wrong with those assholes? How were they sure that you walking into that reactor wouldn't kill you like any normal person?!" Mothra bellowed at her boyfriend and friends all of whom looked at one another and just started laughing this of course made Mothra's cheeks turn red with anger and Godzilla couldn't help but think his girlfriend looked very cute like that.

"You don't have to worry. The scientists at Monarch are the best in their fields, they know exactly what they're doing and they wouldn't send Godzilla somewhere if they weren't sure he'd be okay" Gamera told his best friend's girlfriend telling Mothra that he planned to join the multi countries organization after he got his PhD in genetics and biology from Columbia University then he would help Monarch and Dr. Serizawa study the rogue titans Godzilla brought in.

"You sure you can get into Columbia University? I mean it is one of the best colleges in the U.S and everyone who's anyone will be wanting to go there and some of those people went to the best private schools in the country and they may not get in" Godzilla remarked knowing Gamera had a better chance of getting into Columbia University then he did even though they pretty much had the same grade point averages.

Mothra smacked Godzilla's forearm and told him not to discourage Gamera for wanting to go to Columbia University "I'm not discouraging, I'm just being a realist CU is a hard college to get into and I was going to tell Gamera that he should have a backup college just in case before you cut me off Moty" Godzilla told his girlfriend who just glared at him.

"What about you? What college do you want to go too?" Gamera asked sarcastically knowing that going to college would be harder for his best friend thanks to being sent out on Monarch missions all the time and for an unknown amount of time.

"I don't really know I mean I could probably go to some big name college but all I really want to do for a living is work on cars and motorcycles plus we have another year and a half to worry about what college we're going to go too" Godzilla replied not as concerned as Gamera, Mothra and Magita were about which college they were going too.

"Seriously Gojira you want to spend your entire life working in a garage? Come on man I know you love motorcycles and fast classic cars but you can do better than that" Gamera chastised his best friend wanting Godzilla to have a good career because he was smarter than spending his whole life working on engines.

"God, you sound like my dad when I told him the exact same thing 'no son of mine is going to waste his life in some disgusting greasy garage your going to college and that's final!' " Godzilla bitched imitating his father severe demanding voice perfectly and this made all his friends burst out into laughter.

"Come on Godzilla, I'm sure if you explain to your dad that you really enjoy working on motorcycles and cars he'll understand" Mothra smiled but her boyfriend argued that his father was very stubborn and hardly changed his mind once he made a decision on something.

"No one can be that hard headed…..then again I could be wrong I mean you're pretty hard headed yourself" Mothra teased her boyfriend giving the big man a cheeky smile.

"Oh haha, you're real funny Moty. I'll have you know I take more after my mother then my dad," Godzilla shot back only knowing what he did about his mother from what his father and his other family members had told him.

"So if your mom was still here you'd be a mama's boy?" Magita joked only guessing as to how hard it must have been to grow up without a mother.

"I couldn't say since I don't really know what having a mom is like and my dad never had a girlfriend while I was growing up I think my dad did that because he didn't want me to think he was betraying my mom's memory by starting a relationship with another woman" Godzilla replied only guessing how lonely his father was after Godzilla's mother passed away and he had to raise their son by himself without any help.

Mothra wondered if her brother Battra hadn't gotten a girlfriend afraid that bringing an unknown woman into Mothra's life would upset her and make the young woman think he was pushing Mothra out of his life to make room for his girlfriend. "I feel sorry for your dad what is he supposed to do when you decide to live on your own and move out?" Mothra frowned knowing Battra would have to face the same fact when she decided to go away to go to college.

Mothra looked up at Godzilla and saw a bit of melancholy in the big man's yellow, red and orange eyes telling her he was missing his mother the more he talked about her "honestly I've told my dad tons of times that I don't care if he got a girlfriend but for some reason he never did maybe he hasn't because no woman can be compared to my mom" Godzilla told Mothra also wishing his father would move on and meet someone who would make him happy again.

"My dad would've probably been the same way if he had survived the car accident but I'll never know." Mothra frowned her heart lifting when Godzilla wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Mothra laid the side of her head against Godzilla's rib cage allowing a small smile to form on her lips happy to know her boyfriend cared enough about her that he would try to comfort her, "you shouldn't worry about what ifs all that's going to do is drive you nuts" Godzilla warned Mothra having done the same thing when he was a kid only to end up crying his eyes out till his dad got home.

"What did you do when you couldn't stop thinking about what your life would have been like if your mom was still alive?" Mothra asked her boyfriend who pushed his lips into a thin line as he considered his answer

"Honestly I couldn't stop thinking about it for a long time till my dad decided to take me to my therapist Dr. Linda Martin who's been working with me off and on since I was eleven and she's helped me quite a lot with some of my personal issues and the stress of my job with Monarch" Godzilla said admitting to his girlfriend that he seeked psychiatric help which he saw didn't bother his girlfriend at all.

The group of teenagers talked for a little while longer before breaking apart and heading to their next classes leaving Mothra on her own which was the perfect time for Ichi to come after her to get her revenge but the golden blonde haired young woman still didn't show and Mothra had to watch her own back for the rest of the day although she did text Godzilla and Magita whenever she was sure her teacher wouldn't notice which eased her worry "god I just want this day to end!" Mothra thought sourly as she was walking out of her third period class and started making her way to her fourth.

As she was walking down the stairs the led from the third floor to the second Mothra spotted Ichi standing at the end of the stairs a somewhat awkward apologetic look on her normally cold uncaring face "Here to get your revenge? Get it over with I don't want to be late for class" Mothra glowered but to her surprise Ichi kept that apologetic look on her face and Mothra wasn't sure if it was genuine or an act.

"いいえ、謝罪するためにここに来ましたあなたがここに来てからさらにひどくあなたに向かって行動してきたので、あなたがゴジラとデートし始めてから私は間違っていました 私のような雌犬」(No I'm here to apologize. I've been acting horribly towards you ever since you came here and even more so since you started dating Godzilla and I was wrong. I should be happy that Godzilla found someone as kind as you specially after dating a total bitch like me)" Ichi replied saying her apology in Japanese that way no one who walked past her and Mothra knew what she was saying and it was most likely less embarrassing for her to say it in Japanese than in English.

"初日からその人をたわごとのように扱ってきた人に謝罪するのはちょっと難しいです。(it's kind of hard to apologize to someone when you've been treating that person like shit since day one.)" Mothra spat venomously throwing the other young woman a hate filled stare.

Ichi apologized again this time it was far more sincere then her first apology making Mothra think that her romantic rival was actually sorry for the way she had treated her or she was lying and waiting for the perfect opportunity to ruin Mothra's social standing at the school "本当にごめんなさいなら、あなたがホールの周りに潜んでいるのを見るたびに私の頭をカワカマスに乗せようとするあなたの計画のように私を見ることをやめてください！(if you're really sorry then stop looking at me like your planning to put my head onto a pike whenever I see you lurking around the halls!)" Mothra demanded tired of looking over her shoulder to find Ichi glaring at her.

"私はあなたの頭をカワカマスに乗せたくありませんでした イエス・キリスト・モスラとクソ? (I never wanted to put your head on a pike Jesus fucking Christ Mothra why would you think I would do something so fucked up?)" Ichi gasped horrified that Mothra would think she would do something so barbaric to her just because she was dating Godzilla.

"あなたは何もしなかったという事実を考えると、私に向かって完全な雌犬のように振る舞います。(given the fact you've done nothing but act like a total bitch towards me for absolutely no fucking reason you can't really blame me for thinking the way I do.)" Mothra shot back walking pass Ichi and continuing down the stairs with Ichi surprisingly following her.

Mothra knew Ichi's last class of the day was near her's which was unfortunate cause Mothra wanted to be alone so she could think "ええ、私はあなたにとって完全な雌犬でした。あなたはそれに値しませんでした。(okay yeah I have been a complete bitch to you and you didn't deserve that so let me make it up to you somehow.)" Ichi replied surprising Mothra by offering to do something nice to make up for her awful behavior.

Mothra had an eerie feeling that Ichi was up to something but the platinum blonde haired young woman couldn't tell what it was and that left an uncomfortable feeling in her gut "listen Ichi I'll talk to you about this later we need to get to class" Mothra told the other young woman switching back to English as she pulled out her phone and saw that they had three minutes to get to their classes.

"Uh yeah I'll talk to you later maybe after school?" Ichi replied not wanting to be late for her own class and knew it was better to work on earning Mothra's trust slowly instead of all at once which was fine with the golden blonde haired young woman she was playing for the long haul.

When Mothra got to her last class of the day she sat at her desk thinking about the conversation she had with Ichi and trying to figure out what the other woman might be up too but by the end of the class Mothra was stumped mostly because she knew so little about her romantic rival besides the little information Godzilla, Gamera, Magita and Ichi herself had told her, "what's wrong with you?" Magita asked when she met up with Mothra at their lockers and saw that her best friend had something heavy on her mind due to the furrowed brow on her best friend's face.

Mothra told Magita about the conversation she had with Ichi on her way to her fourth period class and how the golden blonde haired young woman wanted to apologize for the way she had treated Mothra and mend their relationship so they could become friends which Magita said that Ichi wasn't actually sorry for what she had done and this whole I'm sorry things she was doing was all an act "you're only saying that because you don't like Ichi and you naturally don't trust her well unlike you I'm willing to give her a second chance," Mothra argued knowing part of her was being naïve and far too forgiving.

"It's not that I don't like Ichi it's more like I've known that wretched bitch for almost fifteen years and she's always been an untrustworthy cunt who'll stab you in the back when you least expect it!" Magita snapped back wishing Mothra would listen to her advice and not trust Ichi cause she was definitely up to something.

"I'm not stupid Magita, I know Ichi is obviously up to something but I'm willing to give her a chance to make up for her mistakes and if she tries to fuck me over I'll kick her fucking ass" Mothra remarked as she grabbed her backpack and closed her locker making sure it's door was locked.

Magita offered to hold Ichi's arms behind her back as Mothra punched the crap out of her romantic rival and this made the platinum blonde haired young woman laugh appreciating the offer from her best friend "I might have to take you up on that offer. I'm not exactly what you call the strongest titan unlike Ichi who could probably kick my ass especially if she has her brothers with her then again I have you, my Goji and Gamera two of whom are considered the most powerful titans on the planet" Mothra continued knowing she couldn't take Ichi on in a straight out fight when it came to power but with Godzilla on her side Mothra knew she stood a chance.

Magita gave Mothra a look that said you promised not to use you're pet name for Godzilla while your at school remember but Mothra just smiled arguing that she could call Godzilla Goji as long as the big man wasn't around and Magita didn't say anything which Mothra appreciated "anyways back to Ichi I really think you have to be extremely careful around her and be prepared for anything" Magita warned Mothra suggesting she talk to Godzilla and let him know what was going on.

Mothra felt like Magita was being a tad bit paranoid but the platinum blonde haired young woman understood why and she had the feeling Godzilla was going to tell her the same thing when she told him about her talk with Ichi "If you ask me you should talk to Ni he'll probably tell you what his sister is up too" Magita suggested knowing the second oldest of the Ghidorah triplets would very likely snitch on his big sister.

"There's a good chance Ichi hasn't told Ni a single thing because she knows he'll tell me if I ask. I know you don't think much of Ichi but she's one of the smartest people in the school for a reason" Mothra argued pretty sure her romantic rival would of left Ni out on whatever she was doing because she knew he would snitch on her.

Magita let out a long sarcastic laugh before telling Mothra that Ichi told Ni pretty much everything she always had ever since they were children. "well I'd hate to remind you of this but we aren't children anymore Ichi is a possibly sociopathic seventeen year old girl who is possibly trying to break me and my boyfriend up and she'll need help to do so" Mothra disagreed sure that Ichi would need her brother's help to get Godzilla to dump her.

As the two young women exited the school they found Godzilla chilling on his motorcycle reading something interesting on his phone "hey Goji what are you reading?" Mothra inquired giving her boyfriend a very adorable smile thinking it would cause the teenage boy to be too distracted to care that she used his pet name while they were at school.

Godzilla scowled a little clearly not amused by the fact Mothra had called him Goji while they were at school but his face softened a bit when Mothra gave him that adorable smile "I'm reading an article in the news about this law this fucking asshole Congressman is trying to pass where every titan in the U.S will have to where collars that will suppress our powers and track everywhere we go" the big man growled closing his phone and put it back into his jacket pocket looking quite angry that Congress would allow such a thing.

Mothra wasn't that surprised that some human came up with such an awful idea, there were lots of regular men and women who hated and discriminated against titans wanting to do whatever they could to control these monsters with so much power "there's no way Congress is going to pass such a discriminatory law it goes completely against the Constitution" Mothra spat sure that there was no way this act would be allowed to exist.

Magita agreed with Mothra also believing that there was no way Congress would pass such a discriminatory law plus she was sure that there was no way anyone could put a control collar on Godzilla, her, Gamera, Mothra or any other titan without ending up in intensive care or very likely the morgue "it's bad enough the government registered us when we're born now they want to try and put control collars on us" the young black woman bitched asking Godzilla to talk to the people at Monarch and see if they could do anything to stop this law from being passed.

"Or I could go and tell this prick Congressmen that if he keeps trying to push this fucking bill I'll atomize him, the other Congressmen helping him, all his staff and his whole entire family" Godzilla smirked his black hair glowing electric blue for half a second but Mothra argued that would only make things worse for every titan and he'd end up in a Monarch cell which Godzilla seriously doubted that would happen given his history of bringing in rogue titans and saving thousands of innocent lives in the process.

Mothra and Magita couldn't argue with Godzilla over the fact he had helped stop a lot of rogue titans from killing thousands of innocent people but at the same time openly threatening a controversial State Congressman would still get him in a lot of trouble "there's better ways of dealing with people you don't like" Mothra told her boyfriend before telling him about her talk with Ichi and how she wanted to befriend her.

Godzilla sat up straight and crossed his arms mulling over the information Mothra had told him about her conversation with his ex girlfriend "so what do you think Ichi is planning?" Mothra asked figuring if anyone could figure out what Ichi was up to it would be Godzilla.

"Honestly I'm not sure she may actually want to be friends with you cause you healed Ni then again she could be plotting something" Godzilla replied clenching his jaw as he thought over all the things Mothra had told him and trying to figure out what his ex girlfriend was up too but when he couldn't come up with any idea as to what Ichi was planning he told Mothra the same thing Magita had.

"You know what let's forget about Ichi for right now I've actually wanted to ask you if you could take me to go see Alcatraz this weekend? I've been here for months but I still haven't gotten the chance to check out the most infamous prison in San Francisco" Mothra asked Godzilla deciding that they would try to figure out what Ichi was up to later instead she wanted her boyfriend to take her to the prison people called The Rock.

Mothra asked Godzilla if he had ever been to Alcatraz which he had back when he had been in middle school along with Ichi, Gamera, Ni, Magita and San all of whom had been in the same school as him since they started their education "come on Mothra don't give me that look you've known me and Ichi have been in the same school since we were kids" Godzilla smiled when his girlfriend's face darkened a bit because he reminded her that he and Ichi had known each other since they were little kids.

"How can I not you've known Ichi for most of your life she's practically already part of your family Godzilla!" Mothra frowned digging her nails into the paint of her helmet as her insecurities about her boyfriend and his ex girlfriend ran through her mind.

Godzilla swung one leg over the seat of his bike and removed his helmet so Mothra who was standing a few feet away from her mountain of a boyfriend could look into his red, orange and yellow eyes without the visor of his helmet blocking his face "you really need to stop being so worried about the fact that me and Ichi grew up together. We're just friends, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Even after our breakup that's all we are" Godzilla told his girlfriend who pushed her lips into a thin angry line, her cheeks reddened and she glared angrily up at him cause Godzilla was practically implying she was jealous of him and Ichi being long time friends.

"What exactly are you implying!?" the platinum blonde haired young woman bellowed suddenly surprising both Godzilla and Magita who hadn't expected her to react like she had.

"I'm not implying anything Mothra and I don't know why you're yelling at me I haven't done anything wrong" Godzilla replied not understanding why his girlfriend was shouting at him since he was innocent of any crime.

Before Godzilla could say anything else Mothra opened her wings and tossed her helmet at the big man's chest who caught it with ease before she took off into the air flying away leaving Godzilla confused as to what had just happened "did I say something wrong?" the seventeen year old young man asked rhetorically holding his girlfriend's helmet as he stared up in the direction Mothra had flown off in not sure as to why his girlfriend was mad at him now.

Magita explained to Godzilla that he hadn't done anything wrong Mothra was just letting her irrational jealousy of the fact he and Ichi had been childhood friends made her angry and Godzilla just needed to give Mothra sometime to cool down "why do I always end up dating crazy women?" Godzilla asked rhetorically again looking at the colorful moth painted on his girlfriend's helmet wondering when his girlfriend would talk to him again.

Godzilla decided that it would be best if he did as Magita suggested and give Mothra sometime to herself then he would retell her that he was only friends with Ichi and that she was the only girl he wanted to be with "Mothra and Ichi aren't crazy one just doesn't like the fact you're dating the other and the other doesn't like the fact you're friends with the first girl guess it sucks to be you" Magita laughed receiving an annoyed glare from the big man who soon returned his red, orange and yellow eyes to the helmet in his hands still trying to figure out what he did wrong.

While Mothra was yelling at her boyfriend then flew away Ichi stood a hundred feet away watching, listening and seeing an opportunity to ingratiate herself with Mothra by ensuring her that she was no longer interested in Godzilla cause she finally realized that Mothra made her ex boyfriend happy and Ichi didn't want to get in the way of Godzilla's happiness "she's practically serving Godzilla on a silver fucking platter to me" the golden blonde haired young woman grinned to herself before leaving to meet up with her brothers so they could go home.

When Mothra got home Battra wasn't there which meant he was probably going to be working late tonight which was fine with the platinum blonde haired seventeen year old woman she didn't really feel like explaining to him why she was in such a sour mood "fuck" Mothra shouted throwing her backpack onto the couch before sitting down fuming over the fact Godzilla still wanted to remain friends with Ichi despite the fact she didn't want him to cause she was pretty sure Ichi wanted to steal Godzilla from her.

Mothra brought her knees up to her chest and stared at the reflection of herself that was on the tv screen across from her then she heard her phone ringing and when Mothra saw that it was a unknown number she wanted to know who was bothering her "I swear to fucking god if this is a teller marketer I'm gonna fucking murder someone!" the young woman bellowed picking up her cell and answered it.

Mothra: hello who is it?

Unknown caller: hi Mothra it's Ichi I wanted to see if you were okay I heard Gojira and you had a bit of a fight and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk?, I know how frustrating Gojira can be sometimes he can be so damn stubborn.

Mothra: I don't think that would be such a good idea we were fighting because of you. And how did you get my number?

Ichi: I had a feeling I was the cause of your fight, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a continual strain on your relationship with Gojira and my brother Ni got your number from Magita so he could call her and snitch on me and I got your number from Ni when I explained to him I wanted to apologize for my shitty behavior.

Ichi: listen Mothra I know you have no reason to trust me, especially after all the shit I put you through but I really do want to apologize for what I've done and like I said before, all I want is for Godzilla to be happy even if that's with someone other than me.

Mothra didn't answer right away instead she considered everything Ichi had told her unable to tell whether or not the other woman was telling her the truth or if she was lying to her "you're goddamn right I have no reason to trust you you crazy bitch" Mothra said to herself before thinking of what her mother and father would tell her to do and she realized they'd want her to forgive Ichi and make up with her former romantic rival.

Mothra: okay fine I'll meet with you and we can talk for a bit, where do you want to meet?

Ichi instructed Mothra to meet her in uptown San Francisco at a café called la vraie saveur there the two of them could talk about Godzilla "wow you got here quick not surprising given the fact you can fly and you don't have to deal with freaking traffic" Ichi stated sometime later as Mothra entered the café and made her way over to Ichi's table.

"That's one benefit of having these things I can get to places a lot faster than most people" Mothra replied fluttering her wings a little as she joined Ichi at her table.

Mothra knew there were people staring at her and her wings probably mesmerized by how beautiful the extra appendages and the young woman attached to them were "if you're uncomfortable here we can go somewhere else" Ichi suggested seeing how Mothra didn't enjoy being stared at by complete strangers.

Mothra told Ichi that she was used to people staring at her and her wings even if it made her uncomfortable "you shouldn't be used to these stupid ingrates staring at you like you're a display in the god damn zoo!" Ichi argued saying the last half of her sentence loud enough to make the people who had been staring at Mothra to turn away from her acting like they'd done nothing wrong.

The two young women sat at the table in silence for a short time not sure what to say to each other, making this an awkward situation "so you wanted to talk about your time with Godzilla?" Mothra commented scratching the top of the table with a fingernail.

"Oh uh yeah I almost forgot about that, to tell you the truth Gojira was always kind of distant, like he'd tell me things but I knew he wasn't telling me everything and by that I mean we'd start talking about his mom but he always refused to tell me how she died or what she died from" Ichi replied recalling how Godzilla kept changing the subject whenever she tried to get more information about her ex boyfriend's mother.

"I noticed that too it took meeting his dad for me to finally find out his mother's name and I barely got any information about her and neither of them refused to tell me anything about how she died" Mothra stated annoyed that her boyfriend and his father refused to tell her more about his mother.

"You're lucky I found out what I did from my dad who had been just as devastated as Dr. Serizawa had been when Mrs. Serizawa had died because he had been quite close to her before she passed away" Ichi commented telling Mothra that Mrs. Serizawa had gotten cancer that was too bad for chemo or any other kind of cancer treatment which was shocking news to the platinum blonde haired young woman sitting across from her.

"No wonder Goji never told me how his mom died he probably blames himself for her death, god I don't know why he blames himself, it's not like it's his fault his mom got sick" Mothra frowned even though she knew that her boyfriend had an unlimited amount of radiation inside him which was extremely dangerous if he didn't keep it under control.

Mothra didn't noticed the almost unnoticeable twitch in one of Ichi's ice blue eyes when she used her pet name for Godzilla or the fact Ichi was doing all she could to keep herself from screaming at Mothra for giving her ex boyfriend such a stupid pet name "Godzilla wasn't the best at keeping his powers under control when he was young but I really do want to believe he wasn't responsible for his mother's death" Ichi shot back knowing it was possible her ex boyfriend accidentally killed his mom by bathing her in radiation back when he was very young.

Mothra opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't argue about whether or not Godzilla had accidentally caused his own mother's death since she had only known her boyfriend for such a short amount of time unlike Ichi who had known Godzilla since they had been very young "you've never told Godzilla that you think he's responsible for his mom's death have you?" Mothra finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"Of course not do you really think that I'm that awful of a person?" Ichi gasped actually surprised that Mothra would think so little of her that she thought Ichi would tell Godzilla that he murdered his mother.

Mothra apologized telling Ichi that she hadn't meant to make it sound like Ichi was blaming Godzilla for his mother's demise then she just started staring at the top of the table embarrassed by what she had said to her romantic rival "don't worry about it I get it I'm not exactly what you call the most wonderful of people" Ichi replied waving off Mothra's apology before asking if the other young woman wanted something to drink.

Mothra ordered an espresso and a sandwich realizing she would have to ask Battra to put more money into her account so she would be able to get lunch for the rest of the week that or she'd have to get a job which would be a good idea especially if she wanted to go to college "you're being too hard on yourself Ichi you're not as bad as you and people at school think you are" Mothra told the other woman sitting across from her who gave her a small smile.

Part of Ichi actually appreciated what Mothra had said which made the golden blonde haired young woman feel a twinge of guilt at the fact she was planning to stab Mothra in the back and steal Godzilla back from her "thanks it's nice to know there's someone who doesn't think I'm a total bitch" Ichi said giving Mother a hint of a smile as she picked up her coffee cup and took a drink from it before putting it back onto the table.

There was yet again another awkward silents as the two young women sat at the table eating their food and drinking they're coffees not sure what else to say to one another "so what are you and Godzilla planning on doing on your next date?" Ichi inquired curious to know what her romantic rival was doing with her ex boyfriend the next time they went out together.

"I wanted Godzilla to take me to go see Alcatraz but now I'm not sure he will" Mothra answered unsure of her boyfriend would want to speak to her again now that she had insulted Ichi once more.

"Don't worry Godzilla can be one of the most stubborn people you've ever met but when he finds out you and me had this talk he'll see that you're trying to make amends and he'll take you to Alcatraz" Ichi insisted knowing her ex boyfriend would make up with Mothra when he found out they talked and seemed to make up.

"Come on Godzilla couldn't be that bad yeah he can be a bit hard headed every once in a while but he isn't as bad as your making him out to be" Mothra scoffed letting out a soft chuckle to escape her lips and Ichi just continued to smile doing her best not to stand up and slap Mothra for her stupidity.

"I would say you could fly over to Alcatraz yourself but that would probably end up getting you into serious trouble since the jail is still own by the U. S government even though it's no longer an active prison of course we both know you're not nearly stupid enough to do something like that" Ichi joked half heartily knowing her romantic rival was smarter then Ichi gave her credit.

"That's the one thing that sucks about San Francisco there's so many places I can't fly near because of all the military, naval bases and private docks and airports spread out through the city and the nearby counties" Mothra complained having had to learn the areas she wasn't allowed to go near when she moved to San Francisco.

"You can't really blame people for wanting to protect what's theirs, especially with all the f'd up people and titans running around" Ichi remarked having been to places where there had been a lot of guards all armed to the teeth cause of powerful criminal groups looking to rob them.

"You and your brothers must have gotten to go to quite a few military bases with your dad before he retired from Monarch to see so many armed personal" Mothra commented guessing Ichi, Ni and San joined their father on several of his tours back when Jonah was still in Monarch.

"We did but I never enjoyed it cause the only people I could talk to was my brothers and my dad whom I may remind you isn't exactly the most talkative person and was always busy with his work at least you never have to worry about your dad being like mine I bet your dad spoils you rotten since you're his only daughter" Ichi started complaining about her upbringing before seeing that Mothra's usually cheerful face had turned depressed.

"Mothra what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Ichi asked confused as to why the woman sitting across from her looked so sad all of a sudden.

Mothra explained to Ichi about how both her parents had been killed in a car accident almost five years ago thanks to a careless drunk driver who hadn't been paying attention and rammed head on into her mother and father's car killing them Instantly which earned Mothra a loud audible gasp from Ichi "oh god Mothra I'm so sorry I'm not sure what to say" the golden blonde haired young woman said actually feeling sorry for her romantic rival and the fact Mothra had lost her parents when she needed them the most.

"God and I thought my mom running off to be with another man was bad at least I know there's a good chance she's still alive" Ichi went on not sure what she would do if her mother reappeared all of a sudden and asked Ichi to let her back into the young woman's life.

"Guess we both have some emotional baggage we need to deal with" Mothra said trying to sound humorous but her heart clearly wasn't into the joke and Ichi couldn't really blame her.

The two young women talked for a little while longer before they left the café and walked to Ichi's car which was a light blue two thousand seventeen Chevrolet Corvette "you need a ride home or are you gonna fly home? Honestly I wouldn't blame you for wanting to fly it's a nice day for it" Ichi inquired as she pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked her car.

Seeing an opportunity to make Ichi a bit jealous Mothra opened her wings to their full length dazzling both Ichi and the people nearby who pointed at the young woman with the beautiful moth wings "I don't mind flying I need to pick up some personal things from the store" Mothra smiled saying goodbye to Ichi before taking off into the air and flew away.

Ichi watched Mothra fly away getting the feeling the other woman didn't want her to know where she lived "at least she's willing to talk to me and tell me something about herself" Ichi thought before getting into her car and drove home to redevelop her plan specially after learning all the information she had.

To be continued


End file.
